Séduire Mademoiselle Swan
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. AU Post New Moon. Professeur!Bella, Élève!Edward Un combat de volonté, une tentative de séduction, un sombre secret, une attitude incroyable, une virée en moto provoquante, beaucoup d'angst et une scène inoubliable dans la neige.
1. Une rencontre

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**-Chapitre 1-**

_Le soleil se couchait sur la baie, transformant la vaste étendue d'eau en de l'or liquide. Je souris en m'étirant sous les rayons mourant, alors que le sable chaud caressait agréablement ma peau._

_"Ça te plaît ?" me chuchota sa voix douce à l'oreille alors que son souffle chatouillait ma nuque, me faisant frémir de plaisir._

_"Mmm," souris-je, en me tournant dans sa froide étreinte pour entourer son torse de marbre de mes bras. Il rigola à nouveau et repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille de ses longs doigts._

_"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, avant de déposer une série de baisers délicats le long de ma mâchoire. Je frissonnai, malgré la chaleur, et me collai contre ses larges épaules. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux..._

Bip Bip.

Bip Bip.

"Non," grognai-je, en enfouissant ma tête sous la couette. "Encore cinq minutes."_ J'étais sur le point d'arriver au meilleur moment..._

Bip Bip.

Bip Bip.

Je jurais et sortis la main de sous la couette, mon bras cherchant mon réveil. J'entendis un fort bruit et sentis le sol trembler. Je m'assis immédiatement, faisant tomber ma couette et m'exposant ainsi à l'air glacial. Désorientée et confuse, je regardai autour de moi, cherchant la source de ce bruit. Mes yeux tombèrent sur ma table de chevet - dans ma hâte à éteindre mon réveil, il semblerait que j'ai été trop brutale, faisant tomber les nombreux livres et CD empilés de manière précaire sur le coin de ma table. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil, qui avait innocemment atterrit entre _Jane Eyre _et _De Grandes Espérances._

Bip Bip.

Bip Bip.

"Saleté," marmonnai-je, en l'éteignant, avant de me lever à contre-coeur. Je chancelais de ma chambre jusqu'à ma salle de bain, trébuchant au moins trois fois. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je fus douchée et habillée et que j'eûs bu un verre de jus d'orange - ma tolérance à la cafféine étant honteusement faible - que je pûs enfin penser à la journée à venir.

Je m'installai sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine de mon petit appartement et jetai un coup d'oeil au calendrier accroché au mur. _4 Janvier._ Plus de six ans étaient passés depuis qu'Edward m'avait abandonné dans la forêt de Forks. Six ans passés à lutter chaque jours parce que j'étais incapable, malgrès tous mes efforts, de l'oublier. J'avais fini l'école avec d'excellentes notes, même en math; bien sûr, un coeur brisé et une isolation volontaire font des miracles sur les études. Après ça, j'étais entrée en fac - pas à Darmouth - où j'avais passé une licence d'Anglais, avant d'étudier pour devenir professeur. J'avais obtenue mon premier poste d'enseignante de Littérature Anglaise dans un lycée de Rochester à New York, et je vivais dans cette ville depuis deux ans.

Ma vie avait continué même si ce n'avait pas été mon cas.

Je grognai à nouveau en me dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour regarder la ville couverte de neige. La météo de Rochester me faisait penser à celle de Forks - moins pluvieuse mais tout aussi désagréable. Je me détournai et me regardai dans le miroir accroché au mur opposé. En apparence, je n'avais pas vraiment changé. J'étais toujours aussi banale et même si mon corps avait développé quelques courbes au cours des années, j'étais toujours plutôt mince et insipide. Mes cheveux et mes yeux étaient toujours marrons et mes lèvres bien pleine, mais mon visage avait perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance alors que je me transformais en adulte. _Je me demande ce qu'il penserait de moi maintenant ?_

Cette pensée inattendue me surprit et je secouai la tête, en colère après moi-même. Normalement, je ne m'autorisais pas à me poser ce genre de questions. elles me menaient à des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier. J'avais appris au cours des années qu'il valait mieux me détacher de tout ce qui me raccrochait à mon passé, c'était la manière la moins douloureuse de vivre. C'était pour cette raison que j'avais pris ce poste à Rochester, à des centaines de kilomètres de Forks. Je m'étais peut-être battue avec Charlie pour ne pas retourner à Phoenix au cours des mois qui avaient suivis le départ d'Edward, mais lorsque j'avais quitté le lycée, j'avais réalisé que m'entourer de souvenirs de _lui_ me rendait lentement folle.

En vérité, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je passais les vacances d'hiver seule, malgrès les suppliques de Charlie et de Renee pour que je leur rende visite. Je m'étais rendue à Forks pour Thanksgiving cependant; ce dîner à La Push était devenu un rendez-vous annuel fixe pour moi. Jacob et moi étions toujours amis. _Ah, Jake,_ songeai-je tendrement alors que mes yeux étaient attirés par un cadre photo placé sur la table basse. C'était une photo de nous autour d'un feu de camps qui remontait à cinq ans. Il avait son bras autour de moi, et je souriais; c'était l'une des seules photos que je possédais qui me montrait réellement heureuse. Derrière nous, on pouvait voir les silhouettes de Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam et Jared qui jouaient au football. Emily avait prit cette photo juste après qu'on ait fini de manger. Je me rappelai encore comme elle nous avait dit que l'on formait un beau couple et la lueur triomphale dans les yeux de Jacob à ces mots. Ça ne s'était jamais fait cependant, malgré les souhaits de Jake. On avait essayé, pendant quelques mois au cours de l'été avant que je ne parte à la fac; c'était peut-être parce que j'en avais assez de devoir constamment redessiner les limites entre nous, ou alors parce que j'avais finalement accepté que j'éprouvais ce genre de sentiments pour lui. Quelle que soit la raison, on avait essayé de se donner une chance. Ça n'avait pas duré. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je pense que j'étais trop brisée pour partager plus que de l'amitié avec _qui que ce soit_, encore plus avec quelqu'un d'aussi important que Jacob. J'avais trop peur de me rapprocher de lui, trop peur de le perdre comme j'avais perdu Edward. Ça s'était terminé lorsque j'étais partie pour la fac en Septembre et aucun de nous n'avait tenté de faire renaître la flamme au cours des années suivantes. Depuis, il avait rencontré une fille, Carole, et ils s'étaient mariés. Elle était tout ce que j'aurais pu souhaiter pour Jake - tout ce dont il avait besoin et que je ne pouvais pas lui donner. Elle était heureuse, entière et en mesure de l'aimer inconditionnellement, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre; c'était l'heure de partir. Attrapant prudemment mon énorme sac, j'enfilai ma veste et pris mes clés placée dans un pot dans l'entrée. Il faisait encore plus froid dehors que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'emmitouflai dans ma veste et courbai la tête sous le vent. Je n'avais pas de voiture; j'avais dû laisser ma camionnette à Forks et même si j'avais ma moto, ce n'était pas vraiment approprié pour aller au travail, surtout en hiver. Résultat, je ne me déplaçai pratiquement qu'en bus.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et j'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je remarquai à peine les rues que je parcourais. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au rêve que j'étais entrain de faire lorsque je m'étais réveillée. Que je rêve d'Edward n'était pas inhabituel, mais mon imagination n'était habituellement pas aussi vivante qu'elle l'avait été ce matin. Ça ne pouvait qu'être mauvais, qu'est-ce que ce serez ensuite, entendre des voix? Je ricanai à ma propre blague alors que le bus ralentissait à mon arrêt et je descendis en lançant un faible sourire au chauffeur.

Le lycée Sycamore Grove était grand, avec un peu plus de 2500 étudiants inscrits. J'enseignai principalement aux Terminales, mais je reconnus certains jeunes appartenant aux clubs extra-scolaires que je dirigeai l'année dernière. J'aimais rester occupée et se porter volontaire pour aider à organiser certaines des nombreuses activités extra-scolaires m'avait sembler être le meilleur moyen. Le building en lui-même ressemblait à tous les autres Lycées typiques - grand et carré, couleur sable, avec des escaliers menant aux larges portes d'entrée, à travers lesquelles les étudiants s'engouffraient actuellement. En chemin, je dus faire attention de ne pas être touchée par l'une des boules de neige qui étaient actuellement lancée par ce qui semblait être la majorité des étudiants mâles. Je secouai la tête et levai les yeux au ciel; certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Lorsque j'atteignis la porte, je vis un étudiant que je reconnus comme étant l'un des miens se diriger vers moi. Je grognai, partagée entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. C'était Adam Carter - un élève de première populaire qui était apparemment (je ne suivais pas vraiment les exploits sportifs de l'école) une star de l'équipe de baseball. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux marrons qui me faisaient irrésistiblement penser à Mike Newton, car il semblait bien décidé à me suivre_ partout. _Mes collègues aimaient me taquiner en me disant qu'il craquait sur moi, mais je préférais me dire qu'il était excessivement amical - je n'avais vraiment _pas _besoin des attentions d'un garçon de 17ans. _Non, tu préfères rêver d'eux à la place._ Je m'enfonçai férocement les ongles dans les paumes de mes mains et essayai de repousser cette pensée. Comme si j'avais besoin de me rappeler de mes hallucinations nocturnes malsaines - elles envahissaient ma vie bien assez comme ça.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan!" dit Adam de sa grosse voix, ce qui incita d'autres élèves à l'observer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi. Il fit mine de prendre mon sac mais je fis un pas en arrière, essayant de dissimuler mon recul en faisant semblant de trébucher. Pour mon plus grand malheur, cela ne sembla pas le refroidir.

"Euh, bonjour Adam, tu as passé de bonnes fêtes?" demandai-je, distraite par ma recherche d'une échappatoire.

"Oh bien sûr, on a été faire du snowboard avec les gars, c'était GE-nial," babilla-t-il joyeusement, ses mots se mélangeant dans mon esprit. J'enregistrai vaguement l'utilisation d'argot et songeai distraitement que le langage actuel était bien moins attirant que le language formel du début de siècle, avant de me secouer les puces. C'était inquiétant à quel point ce court rêve m'affectait.

J'interrompis Adam, bien décidée à prendre le large. "C'est formidable, mais il faut que j'aille parler à, euh," Je me creusai les méninges pour l'un des professeurs et décidai de citer celui dans le bureau était le plus loin, "au Docteur Takagi, donc je te verrais plus tard." Je lui fis ce que j'espérais être un sourire et m'enfuis, manquant même de trébucher dans les escaliers.

"Ouais," cria Adam, "premier cours en classe 12E!" Je ne répondis pas mais m'engrouffai à travers la porte la plus proche, en secouant la tête. C'était _quoi _mon problème avec les ados de 17 ans enthousiastes? Et pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils jamais que je ne suis pas aussi pas aussi intéressante qu'ils le pensent?

Ces réflexions me préoccupèrent jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à la salle des professeurs, et à mon plus grand soulagement, je ne fus plus accostée par aucun admirateur pubéscent. Lorsque j'entrai dans la grande pièce aux murs beiges cependant, je réussis à me tordre la cheville et à faire tomber mon sac sur mon pied, pour le plus grand amusement de plusieurs profs de math qui se tenaient là. Irritée, je ramassai mes affaire et me dirigeai vers la kitchenette. _Tant pis pour la cafféine, _songeai-je, _ j'ai besoin d'un café._

* * *

Pour mon plus grand déplaisir, la cloche finit par sonner, et je fus forcée de quitter la sécurité relative de la salle des professeurs pour affronter la jungle qu'était les couloirs. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à mon emploi du temps et réalisai qu'Adam avait eu raison - mon premier cours était effectivement dans le batîment 12. Il y avait environ cinq minutes de marche jusque là, sept si je comptais les embouteillages et les boules de neige à éviter en chemin. Je me servis une autre tasse de café - tant qu'à faire - et sortit rapidement de la salle des professeurs avant que quiconque puisse me dire quoi que ce soit pour le vol d'une des propriétés de l'école.

Le trajet fut, heureusement, tranquille - à moins qu'on ne compte l'interruption d'une bagarre, l'interdiction de lancer des boules de neige _à l'intérieur_ et la redirection d'une seconde confuse qui lorsqu'elle avait essayé de rejoindre sa classe de biologie s'était retrouvée dans le placard à balais alors que plusieurs premières 'serviables' ricanaient derrière elle.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin dans la salle 12E, je découvris que plus de la moitié de ma classe était déjà là, à choisir leurs places et à s'installer sur les bureaux pour flirter, s'échanger les potins de vacances et prendre des photos avec leurs portables. Il y avait toujours cinq minutes avant le début officiel des cours donc je les laissai faire et préparai mes affaires pour le cours. On commençait _'Orgueil et Préjugés'_ aujourd'hui et si on avançait à un bon rythme, on commencerait _'Jane Eyre'_ d'ici quelques semaines. Six ans plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais été capable de lire mes nouvelles favorites d'Austen ou de Brönte sans fondre en larme. Mais maintenant, je ne ressentais plus qu'un petit pincement au coeur - inconfortable mais supportable.

Je fouillais dans mon sac pour trouver les fiches que j'avais l'intention de distribuer et alors que je cherchai, mon coude cogna contre mon sac. "Merde," jurai-je alors que l'une de mes pochettes tombait au sol et que tout son contenu se dispersait sur le lino. Je contournai mon bureau et me penchai en avant, tout en tenant toujours mon café, pour ramasser mes papiers.

"Laissez moi vous aider Mademoiselle Swan!" me dit une voix enthousiaste, et je relevai la tête pour voir à nouveau Adam. Je ne l'avais pas vu entrer dans la salle et je ressentis une vague d'irritation.

"Non Adam, ça va mer-" protestai-je en vain. Il m'ignora et se jeta par dessus son bureau avec l'énergie que seul un adolescent peut posséder le lundi matin. _Il est vraiment comme Mike, _songeai-je en le regardant ramasser mes papiers avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il cogna ma main tenant le café. _Ou peut-être qu'il est plus comme moi._ Je grimaçai lorsque ma tasse s'écrasait par terre...au pieds de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée.

Des éclats de rire et des sifflets éclatèrent dans la classe alors que les yeux des élèves voyageaient de mon visage irrité à celui mortifié d'Adam. Je soupirai. Quel bon début de semestre.

L'homme dans l'entrée s'éclairçit la gorge et je levai les yeux pour voir Patrick Delaney. Professeur dévoué, Patrick avait été mon mentor au cours des premiers mois où j'avais enseigné et, malgré le fait qu'il ait presque une décennie de plus que moi, une amitié était née entre nous. Cette année, il avait été nommé responsable des classes de seconde - pas la moindre des choses, vu qu'il y avait plus de 600 secondes.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan," il s'éclairçit la gorge, amusé, "est-ce que, euh, tout va bien?"

"Ca n'a jamais été mieux," dis-je en serrant les dents douloureusement consciente que le rouge me montait aux joues. Je ne m'inquiétai pas de la réaction de Patrick vis-à-vis du café - je savais qu'il s'en moquait - mais je n'appréciai pas le fait que je venais de me ridiculiser devant une classe entière d'adolescents moqueurs.

Patrick me fit un large sourire, ses yeux sombres brillant derrière ses lunettes, "Bien, je suis juste venu vous prévenir qu'un nouvel étudiant va vous rejoindre aujourd'hui. Il est au secrétariat pour récuppérer son emploi du temps pour le moment, mais il arrivera plus tard."

"Merci, Monsieur Delaney," répondis-je, en utilisant son nom de famille devant notre public.

"Pas de problème," il tourna le regard vers Adam et pointa la tasse brisée du doigt avant de lui dire sévèrement, "J'irai chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer ça, si j'étais toi, mon garçon, avant que quelqu'un ne glisse dessus." Il attendit suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Adam se précipite hors de la pièce avant de me faire un clin d'oeil.

"A plus tard, Bella."

Avec un soupir, je me tournai pour faire face à ma classe, ignorant les retardataires qui se précipitaient à leurs places. Il était temps de commencer à travailler.

* * *

Au bout de dix minutes de leçon, et la grande majorité de mon stress avait disparu. L'enseignement était mon point fort, et j'aimais vraiment ça, surtout quand il fallait discuter bouquins. Quand j'avais quitté l'école, j'avais envisagé de devenir bibliothècaire avant que Charlie ne me convainque de me lancer dans l'enseignement. Au début, je m'étais dit qu'il avait perdu l'esprit; je pouvais à peine regarder quelqu'un sans rougir. Cependant, j'ai graduellement réalisé que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. J'avais toujours aimé parler de bouquins - maintenant, j'étais payée pour le faire. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'incroyablement satisfaisant à partager mon amour de la littérature et à voir les étudiants apprendre à aimer les livres qu'ils étudiaient. J'avais rapidement découvert que mon manque total de confiance en moi n'était pas un problème; c'était comme si en discutant de ces personnages que j'aimais tellement, je me protégeai de toutes mes insécurités. C'était complètement différent hors de cours, mais en classe, j'étais dans mon élément.

Je venais juste de dire à ma classe de se mettre par pairs lorsque, par-dessus le brouhaha qui s'ensuivit, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Supposant que c'était Adam avec un balai, je ne relevai pas la tête mais continuai à distribuer mes feuilles aux étudiants tout en calmant les disputes entre groupes. Ce ne fut que lorsque je retournai à mon bureau que je réalisai qu'Adam n'était toujours pas entré dans la pièce.

"Adam," soupirai-je, "s'il te plaît, ne traîne pas dans l'entrée, entre et-" les mots moururent dans ma gorge lorsque je regardai la silhouette qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Je me sentis me figer alors que je fixai, choquée, son visage.

_Non._ Ca ne se pouvait pas, pas après tout ce temps. _Non, Bella. Tu rêves encore._ Je secouai la tête, abasourdie, et regardai ailleurs avant de le regarder à nouveau, incapable d'en croire mes yeux. _Réveille TOI Bella, réveille toi!_ Mais j'étais réveillée. J'étais réveillée et je fixai le visage que j'avais essayé d'oublier pendant des années, le visage de la première et dernière personne que j'avais jamais aimé.

_Edward._

Le monde disparut, ne laissant que lui. Je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il était là, après six ans de _rien_, il se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre de moi. Il avait exactement la même apparence qu'il avait toujours eu: grand, pâle et bien sûr, terriblement beau. Alors que mes yeux affamés parcouraient son visage, je sus instantanément que mes rêves avaient été de très mauvaise qualité. C'était une délicieuse agonie; je savourai chaque détail, mais chaque regard me déchirait un peu plus le coeur.

"Ed-ward," balbutiai-je, mes mains agrippant mon bureau pour m'empêcher de tomber. J'enregistrai vaguement que les conversations s'étaient légèrement calmées, et je pouvais sentir les regards curieux des étudiants du premier rang, qui avaient noté ma posture rigide et mon expression choquée avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Je savais que j'aurais dû dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon esprit fut submergé alors que tous les souvenirs que j'avais réprimé réapparaissaient, comme de l'eau échappant d'un barrage.

_Edward rigolant alors qu'il secouait la neige de ses cheveux; Edward dans la clairière; jouant à la console avec Emmett; écoutant de la musique; roulant à toute vitesse; Edward embrassant mon cou; ses mains courant le long de mes côtes alors qu'il murmure contre mes lèvres..._

J'haletai lorsque ce dernier souvenir apparut. Je regardai Edward, mon coeur battant la chamade.

"Bella," souffla-t-il, d'une voix de velours si basse que je fus la seule à attendre. Il avait l'air surprit, mais bien, _bien _plus calme que moi, au moins, il ne tremblait pas incontrôlablement.

On se regarda pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce que, finalement, je sois sauvée.

"Mademoiselle Swan?" C'était à nouveau Patrick. Il avait toujours l'air d'une bonne humeur indécente, étant donné le tournoi émotionnel que je subissais actuellement. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce avant de tomber sur Edward et, en hochant la tête, Patrick barra un nom sur sa liste.

"Ah, vous voilà Monsieur Cullen. Y'a-t-il le moindre problème avec votre emploi du temps?"

Et soudain je compris... Une horrible vague de compréhension me submergea. _Edward était le nouvel élève._ Edward, mon vampire centennaire d'ex petit ami qui avait été, jusqu'à il y a quelques secondes, complètement absent de ma vie pendant plus de six ans, était maintenant l'un de mes étudiants. Si je n'avais pas été aussi abasourdie, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

"Non monsieur," répondit Edward, d'une voix apparamment calme. Sous la vague d'hystérie qui grondait en moi, je sentis une pointe d'indignation blessée. Est-ce que me voir après six ans n'avaient absolument aucun effet sur lui? D'après son expression, on aurait dit que non. Bien sûr qu'il s'en moque, Bella, songeai-je avec ironie. Ne te rappelles-tu pas de ce qu'il t'a dit dans la forêt? Je m'en rappelai, clairement. Le souvenir de mon rejet avait toujours la force de me faire tomber à genoux.

"Excellent. Je vous suggère de vous asseoir," Patrick sourit et pointa un bureau vide du doigt, au troisième rang, avant de se tourner vers moi. Pendant un instant, je pensai détecter une étincelle d'émotion sur le visage d'Edward, mais avant que je puisse en être sûre, il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers son bureau avec grâce. A contre-coeur, je regardai Patrick.

"Bien, je te laisse t'en occuper alors," me dit-il avec un large sourire avant de baisser la voix d'un air conspirateur. "Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec celui-là, Bella. D'après son dossier, c'était un étudiant modèle à San Francisco." Je hochai faiblement la tête, incapable de me forcer à répondre; quelque chose que Patrick, pris dans son bavardage, ne sembla pas remarquer. "Passe une bonne journée, Bella." me dit-il avec excitation avant de quitter la pièce.

_Une bonne journée. Bien sûr._

Je me tournai pour faire face à ma classe désormais silencieuse, essayant de toutes mes forces de dissimuler le fait que je tremblais et m'assurant que mes yeux ne glissaient pas vers le bureau collé au mur, au troisième rang.

"Okay, passons au chapitre trois," réussis-je à dire. _La scène où les futurs amants se rencontrent pour la première fois; c'est tellement approprié que ça en devient dégoûtant_, songeai-je.

Puis, sachant que le seul moyen de me sortir de ce cauchemar serait de continuer mon cours jusqu'à ce que je sois sauvée par la sonnerie, je serrai les points, renforçait ma résolution et me préparait à la matinée la plus dure de toute ma vie.

* * *

**Encore une nouvelle histoire? Vous aimez? Review!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Madame Robinson

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 : Madame Robinson -**

_-PoV Bella-_

_9h15_

_..._

_9h18_

_..._

_9h24_

_..._

_9h37_

Mes yeux revenaient sans cesse sur l'horloge alors que la trotteuse avançait, horriblement lentement, vers mon répit.

_"Mr. Darcy ne dansa qu'une fois avec Madame Hurst et une fois avec Mademoiselle Bingley, puis il déclina toutes les autres offres-"_

J'étais à peine consciente du marmonnement constant de la narration monotone de mes élèves, qui lisaient tour à tour un passage d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ à voix haute et à contre-coeur. J'essayai de forcer le temps à avancer plus vite, tout en m'assurant de ne pas laisser mes yeux errer vers le siège d'Edward.

_"'Je ne serais jamais aussi méticuleux que vous,' cria Mr Bingley, 'pour un royaume! Sur mon honneur, jamais-'"_

Se pourrait-il que la montre ait complètement arrêté de fonctionner? Se pourrait-elle qu'elle ait, en effet, commencé à tourner à l'envers? Cette idée m'effraya tellement que je jetai un coup d'oeil discret à la montre de l'un de mes étudiants. Non, même si chaque seconde semblait durer une éternité, le temps semblait continuer à avancer parfaitement normalement.

_"'Ne pensez qu'à CELA, ma chère; il a dansé deux fois avec elle! Et elle fut la seule créature présente dans la pièce à qui il demanda une seconde dance.'"_

Du coin de l'oeil, j'aperçus Edward bouger infinitésimalement, presque comme s'il tournait son regard vers le mien. Je ne pus pas relever la tête cependant; je n'avais absolument aucune envie de revoir son expression indifférente. J'enfonçai mes ongles dans les paumes de mes mains et je sentis mon corps trembler._ Plus que vingt-cinq minutes à tenir, _songeai-je désespérément. _Ne t'effondre pas maintenant, Bella! _Non, je ne pouvais pas craquer maintenant; j'aurais tout le temps pour ça plus tard. Tout le temps pour pleurer, crier et trembler _plus tard_, une fois que je serais hors de cette salle de classe et loin, très loin de ses yeux topazes brûlants.

_"Elle fut donc obligée de chercher un autre sujet de conversation, en relation avec l'amertume de son âme,"_

_Encore sept minutes à tenir._ Je n'avais jamais eu aussi hâte qu'un des mes cours se terminent depuis mon dernier cours de math avant le bac à Forks.

_Six._

_Peut-être que je peux faire bleu cette après-midi,_ songeai-je, en me triturant le crâne pour trouver une excuse plausible qui pourrait justifier mon incapacité à enseigner le premier jour du semestre.

_Cinq. Quatre._

Je commençai à discrètement ranger mes cours dans mon sac noir, en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

_Trois, Deux, Un-_

"Okay, les jeunes," m'exclamai-je, en sautant sur mes pieds alors que mon corps battait la chamade; et j'interrompis même une maigrichonne aux courts cheveux blonds au beau milieu de sa phrase, "ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Devoirs: prenez des notes sur les trois premiers chapitres pour le prochain cours. Ce sera tout." Puis, à la surprise de toute ma classe, je jetai mon sac sur mon épaule, le fermai rapidement et courus presque hors de la salle de classe, claquant la porte derrière moi alors que la cloche sonnait.

Je m'élançai à toute vitesse dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. Je savais que je n'avais qu'un dixième de secondes avant que les étudiants ne commencent à sortir de leurs salles de classe et me bloquent ma fuite. J'étais aussi extrêmement consciente du fait que si Edward voulait se lancer à ma poursuite, bien que je doutais vraiment qu'il le fasse, il n'aurait aucun mal à me rattraper. Je devais aller quelque part où il ne penserait jamais à me suivre. Je tournai à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore une fois à gauche. Je pouvais entendre la cavalcade de centaines d'étudiants en mouvement, leurs bruits de pas, leurs sifflements et leurs éclats de rire bruyants résonnant sur le sol polis. Puis, je le vis; le petit bureau que je partageai avec d'autres professeurs. J'entrai et refermai la porte derrière moi avec un petit claquement avant de m'appuyer contre le battant et de laisser mon sac tomber au sol.

La pièce était minuscule et nue, les murs étaient peints d'un vert kaki sombre. Un double bureau était appuyé contre le mur, et deux ordinateurs tournaient dessus. L'espace limité était pratiquement remplis par des meubles de rangement gris, mais dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un fauteuil usé qui avait définitivement connu des jours meilleurs. La pièce n'était vraiment pas confortable; mes collègues et moi nous y rendions rarement, mais c'était discret et un endroit tout aussi bon qu'un autre pour que je puisse craquer. Je me laissai glisser au sol et enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux alors que les premières vagues de douleur me submergeaient. Pour la première fois, je fus capable de me laisser aller et de pleurer sans craindre d'être vue. Les émotions que j'avais réussis à retenir jusque là: le choc, d'avoir été réunie avec Edward, les circonstances cauchemardesques sous lesquelles il était revenu dans ma vie et sa réaction apathique m'assaillirent, m'écrasant sous leur poids. Je succombais à la douleur, incapable de la combattre plus longtemps.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre au reste de la journée. Je passais d'un cours à l'autre comme dans un rêve, mes mouvements étaient secs et automatiques bien que j'essayai de maintenir une façade de normalité. Si quiconque avait prit la peine de me regarder de plus près, il aurait probablement été évident que je m'effondrais petit à petit, mais personne ne le fit. Comme je l'avais appris au cours des années suivant le départ d'Edward, il était étonnament facile de se fondre dans le décor.

Je ne revis pas Edward de la journée. Pas au cours du déjeuner, lorsque mes yeux parcourent la marée d'étudiants à la recherche d'un éclat couleur bronze; ni au cours des interclasses, lorsque je regardais discrètement dans chaque salle de classe devant laquelle je passai. J'essayai de me convaincre que son absence était une bonne chose, mais je ne pouvais pas bannir la sensation de déception qu'elle causait. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas cherché à me revoir après notre rencontre ne pouvait être que la preuve de son absence de sentiments pour moi, j'en étais sûre.C'était une triste conclusion, mais elle n'était pas surprenante. Il ne m'aimait plus depuis six ans - peut-être même ne m'avait-il jamais aimé - comment une petite heure aurait-elle pu changer ça?

A la fin de la journée, avant même que je ne sois monté dans le bus qui me ramènerait chez moi, je m'étais convaincue qu'Edward et sa famille, qui était probablement venu à Rochester avec lui, étaient déjà repartis depuis longtemps. Je me demandais quelle explication il leur donnerait. Leur dirait-il qu'il m'avait revu? Ou se contenterait-il de partir, comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques années de ça, après notre premier cours de Biologie, et d'attendre qu'ils le suivent? _Non, _décidai-je, _Alice l'aurait probablement vu._ Ça faisait probablement des jours qu'elle savait qu'on allait se revoir. Mais pourquoi ne lui l'avait-elle pas dit? Peut-être qu'elle voulait me revoir? _Ou peut-être, _remarqua mon côté réaliste alors que le bus arrivait à mon arrêt, _qu'elle s'en moque tout simplement._

Je soupirai et, tirant mon sac sur mon épaule, descendis du bus. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ma veste et la serrai contre mon corps, quelque chose qui me protégeait du froid et soulageait le trou béant dans ma poitrine à la fois. Je montai les marches couvertes de neige de mon immeuble et me traînai ensuite dans les escaliers menant à mon appartement. L'ascenseur était hors service depuis deux semaines, mais heureusement pour moi, je ne vivais qu'au deuxième étage.

J'arrivai dans mon salon assombris, mes mains tremblant de froid alors que je me débattais avec les boutons de ma veste. Je l'enlevai et me tournai pour l'accrocher à la porte d'un geste lent et mesuré. Je baissai la tête, pressai ma joue contre le bois froid et fermai les yeux. J'étais enfin seule, le silence de mon salon n'étant que rompu par le doux ronronnements des voitures roulant dans la rue, et les ténèbres n'étant transpercées que par les flaques de lumière jaune générée par les réverbères. Je m'attendais à un remake de ce matin, mais à ma plus grande surprise, je ne pleurais pas. En fait, tout ce que je ressentais vraiment, c'était de la fatigue. J'avais déjà atteint ma limite émotionnelle aujourd'hui, et maintenant, tout ce que je voulais, c'était dormir. Mon lit semblant être l'endroit le plus invitant au monde pour passer le reste de ma soirée, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je venais d'en atteindre la porte lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Je me figeai. J'y jetai un coup d'oeil sans savoir que faire. Était-ce Edward? Ma première réaction fut de me demander comment il avait eu ce numéro, avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce ne serait guère difficile pour un vampire riche, intelligent et doué en piratage de se procurer un numéro de téléphone. Plus important, voulais-je lui parler? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire? Je venais juste de décider de décrocher quand mon répondeur se mit en route.

_Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Bella, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore._

J'attendis avec le souffle court.

"Salut Bella, c'est moi," dit une voix qui n'appartenait clairement pas à Edward. Je soufflai et me précipitai vers le téléphone tout en me disputant mentalement d'avoir été aussi stupide. _Comme s'il allait appeler._

"Salut Jacob," haletai-je en portant le téléphone à mon oreille avant de traverser la pièce pour allumer les lumières.

"Bella!" cria-t-il et je pouvais presque l'entendre sourire au téléphone, "Alors t'es là. Pourquoi t'as pas décroché?"

"Désolée," répondis-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé, "J'ai trébuché sur mon tapis." Ce n'était presque même pas un mensonge; je tombais si souvent. Le petit rire de Jacob me confirma qu'il m'avait cru.

"T'es un véritable danger ambulant," me dit-il, "c'est un miracle qu'ils te laissent même enseigner. Je suis surpris que tu n'ais pas encore blessé un de tes étudiants par inadvertance."

"Oooh, le grand mot, Jake," le taquinai-je, "où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé celui-là? Est-ce que devenir Alpha t'a donné envie d'agrandir ton vocabulaire?" Jake claqua la langue avec irritation mais ruina son effet en éclatant de rire. Sam avait 'prit sa retraite' deux ans plus tôt, après la naissance de son premier bébé avec Emily. Ça avait fait de Jacob le meneur de la meute, quelque chose qu'il prenait très sérieusement - bien qu'il s'en plaignait beaucoup. Cela étant dit, je savais qu'il avait hâte d'arriver au jour où il pourrait, lui aussi, prendre sa retraite.

"Ouais, ben j'ai clairement passé trop de temps avec toi," plaisanta-t-il, "tes manies ont commencé à déteindre sur moi."

"Sûr, sûr," dis-je avec un large sourire. Il rigola et mon corps se détendit à ce son alors que Jake se lançait dans un monologue enflammé sur tout ce qui s'était récemment passé à La Push. Jake avait toujours eu le don de me remonter le moral, et avant même qu'il n'ait fini de me mettre à jour sur la vie et les habitudes de la meute, le souvenir de ma rencontre avec Edward ne se réduisait plus qu'à une ombre déplaisante à l'arrière de mon cerveau.

"...donc j'ai dit à Quil," continua Jake, "qu'il devrait juste acheter une poupée ou un truc comme ça à Claire, je veux dire, c'est le genre de truc que les filles de huit ans aiment, non?"

"C'est une blague?" demandai-je en secouant la tête à l'inconscience typiquement mâle de Jacob, "Claire n'est pas vraiment du genre à jouer à la poupée, Jake. Ses passe-temps favoris sont le football et faire la course avec des loups-garous. Dis à Quil de lui acheter un panier de basket. Comme ça, il pourra l'accrocher chez elle et elle pourra jouer avec ses frères."

"C'est une idée géniale, Bella!" me dit Jake. Je hochai la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir et me levai pour aller me servir quelque chose à boire, le téléphone coincé entre mon épaule et mon oreille. "Je le dirais à Quil ce soir. Lui et les gars viennent pour célébrer ça."

Je m'interrompis, une bouteille de soda à la main, la porte du frigo grand ouverte. "Célébrer quoi?" lui demandai-je, perplexe.

"Oh rien," me répondit Jake, d'une voix bien trop nonchalante. Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

"Ja-aake," pleurnichai-je en refermant la porte du frigo et en m'appuyant contre le plan de travail. "Dis-moi!"

"Très bien, vu que tu me le demande si gentiment," ricana-t-il et je pouvais entendre le plaisir dans sa voix. Je levai les yeux au ciel et commençai à desserrer le bouchon de ma bouteille de coca. "Carole est enceinte."

Je criai et arrachai le bouchon de ma bouteille sous l'effet du choc, faisant gicler le coca droit sur mon t-shirt. Jurant dans un souffle, je laissai tomber mon téléphone en me précipitant vers l'évier pour y déposer ma bouteille. Puis je tombai à genoux et attrapai mon téléphone désormais trempé pour le porter à mon oreille alors que ma main cherchait frénétiquement un torchon.

"Bella?" Jake avait l'air inquiet, "t'es toujours là? T'as entendu ce que j'ai dit? Carole est encein-"

"J'ai entendu," haletai-je. "Oh mon Dieu, Jake, c'est fantastique! Je suis si heureuse pour vous! Quand est-ce que vous l'avez découvert? Ça fait combien de temps? Est-ce que vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille?"

Jake rigola en entendant mon avalanche de questions. "On l'a découvert y'a un mois, mais Carole ne voulait pas le dire avant d'avoir passé la quatorzième semaine. _Ils _devraient arriver en Juin, et non, on ne connaît pas leur sexe."

"_Ils_ devraient arriver en Juin?" répétai-je, incrédule, "tu veux dire..."

"Des jumeaux," me confirma Jake d'une voix vibrante de bonheur. Je couinai à nouveau tout en souhaitant plus que tout au monde qu'il soit là avec moi pour pouvoir le serrer de toutes mes forces dans mes bras. Au cours des vingts minutes suivantes, je le submergeai de question et lui extirpai le moindre petit détail, le forçant même à passer le téléphone à Carole pour que je puisse la féliciter.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," dis-je à Jacob après qu'il ait récupéré le téléphone. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu va être papa."

"Moi non plus," me répondit-il, une pointe de nervosité apparaissant dans sa voix, et ça me fit instantanément penser au garçon de quinze avec qui je m'étais liée d'amitié lorsque j'étais revenue à Forks.

"Tu seras formidable," lui dis-je sincèrement, "le meilleur père au monde! J'en suis sûre."

"Merci Bells," me dit-il avec reconnaissance. On resta silencieux pendant un moment. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à y croire. Jake avait trois ans de moins que moi, 22 ans à peine, et pourtant, il était déjà marié et sur le point d'avoir des enfants. _Il _vivait une vie 'humaine', saine et normale, avec tous les bénéfices que ça incluait. Moi, d'un autre côté...je me demandais vaguement ce qu'il se serait passé si Jake et moi étions restés ensembles. Serions-nous mariés? Attendrais-je son enfant? Et si Edward ne s'était jamais lassé de moi et ne m'avait pas quitté? On se serait probablement mariés tout de suite après le lycée, dans une petite cérémonie. Renee aurait pété un plomb - pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit. On aurait pu avoir une histoire similaire à celle de Jacob...sans enfants bien sûr. Non, ça n'aurait jamais été possible pour Edward et moi. Au cours des dernières années, je m'étais souvent demandé si cet aspect de mon humanité m'aurait manqué et j'en venais à chaque fois à la même conclusion: je ne voulais pas avoir d'enfants. Même maintenant, quand il n'y avait plus aucune chance que j'ai jamais un tel choix, je choisirais toujours Edward à la place d'un bébé. Cette réalisation me déprima.

"Bella?" La voix légèrement irritée de Jacob me tira de mes réflexions, et je réalisai que je l'avais _encore une fois _ignoré.

"Hey Jake, désolée, je planais," lui dis-je rapidement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de raccrocher. Je passai le dos de ma main sur mes yeux, essuyant les larmes que j'avais commencé à verser malgré moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais?"

"Je te demandais comment se passaient les choses à Rochester-" Il s'interrompit. J'attendis qu'il termine sa phrase mais il semblait avoir fini. Je me répétai sa question dans ma tête, en réfléchissant à la meilleure réponse possible.

"Les choses vont...bien. Ouais, bien, comme d'habitude." Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas exactement lui dire la vérité.

"T'as vu des mecs récemment?" La question me surprit. _Définis 'voir'_, songeai-je avec désabusement. _Des rencards? Non. Rencontrer par hasard l'ex amour-de-ma-vie dans une classe pleine d'élèves? Oui, aimerais-tu avoir les détails? _Je secouai la tête. Quoi que je lui dise, ce serait répété au reste de la meute, à leurs femmes, à Billy, à Charlie, et sans aucun doute, à Renee. J'avais décidé il y a bien longtemps qu'ils étaient tous malsainement intéressés par ma vie amoureuse - ou plutôt mon manque de vie amoureuse en l'occurrence.

"Non Jake, je..."

"Oui?" me demanda-t-il après une courte pause.

"Rien," soupirai-je. C'était ridicule, comment pouvais-je même _envisager _de parler d'Edward à Jacob? Il deviendrait fou. Il n'avait pas pardonné à Edward d'avoir... disons qu'il n'avait pas pardonné à Edward, point barre.

"Bella," me dit sévèrement Jacob. "Parle-moi. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'est-ce pas?" Sa voix profonde était si réconfortante, si rassurante. Ça me ramenait droit à Forks; si je fermais les yeux, je pouvais même le voir se tenir devant moi, ses bras larges et accueillants tendus, avec First Beach en décor de fond. _Reprend-toi Bella! Tu ne peux pas lui dire!_

"N-non," balbutiai-je. J'étais pathétiquement peu convaincante, même à mes propres oreilles.

"Allez Bells, je te promets que j'en parlerais à personne." Je reniflai d'incrédulité. "Je dirais rien. Promesse de loup-garou."

Je fermai les yeux et un petit rire m'échappa malgré moi alors que je l'imaginai vêtu des pieds à la tête de l'uniforme de Boy-Scout, ses immenses mains faisant le salut qui leur est propre.

"Tu seras en colère," murmurai-je, ma résolution flanchant.

"Après toi? Jamais," me dit Jake d'une voix complètement honnête. "Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella, quoi que tu me dises, je serais là pour toi."

"Je-" Je m'interrompis à nouveau, incapable de me décider.

"S'il te plaît, Bella," m'incita doucement Jake, "laisse-moi être là pour toi."

Je craquai.

"Très bien, je vais te le dire," les mots m'échappèrent à toute vitesse, "mais tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas prévu ça; je ne savais même pas qu'il était en ville jusqu'à ce matin et je n'ai rien fait; ce n'était pas de ma faute et ça ne veut rien _dire_, je ne lui ai même pas parlé, donc-"

"Whoa, ralentis!" intervint Jake. "Qu'est-ce qui ne veut rien dire? De qui tu parles?"

Je m'interrompis. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Edward," chuchotai-je. "Edward Cullen."

Il y eut une seconde de silence, alors qu'il analysait ce que je venais de lui dire.

"Qu'est-ce que le suceur de sang a à voir là-dedans?" me demanda Jake d'une voix plus dure. A la mention d'un vampire, il était instantanément devenu 'Jacob, l'Alpha'.

"Il est ici, Jake. Ici à Rochester," lui dis-je en me préparant au pire. Je ne fus pas déçue.

"QUOI?"

Je grimaçai et ma main se resserra sur le téléphone.

"_BORDEL _QU'EST-CE QU'_EDWARD CULLEN FOUS _A _ROCHESTER_?" hurla Jake, d'une voix si forte que je dus éloigner le combiné de mon oreille.

"Jake, calme-"

_"_ÇA LUI A PAS SUFFIT DE TE RENDRE _CATATONIQUE _PENDANT QUATRE MOIS? EST-CE QU'IL VEUT RUINER TA VIE ENCORE PLUS?"

"Jacob, c'est-"

"POURQUOI LA SANGSUE NE PEUT PAS RESTER _LOIN _DE TOI? TU COMMENCE JUSTE A ALLER MIEUX POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL! QUEL DROIT A-T-IL DE RÉAPPARAÎTRE DANS TA VIE APRES TOUT ÇA-"

"JACOB BLACK, ECOUTE-MOI!" Il devint presque immédiatement silencieux. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûre si c'était parce qu'il voulait entendre ce que j'avais à lui dire ou si c'était parce que la pointe d'hystérie qui avait percé dans ma voix lui avait fait peur. Je parlai lentement, en respirant profondément. "Premièrement, Edward ne savait pas que j'étais là; il était aussi surpris de me voir que j'étais surprise de le voir. Deuxièmement, je suis certaine qu'il ne veut pas pas s'impliquer à nouveau avec moi, bien au contraire." Je m'interrompis alors que le trou dans ma poitrine s'agrandissait légèrement. Je pris une profonde inspiration et continuai, "Et troisièmement, je ne pense pas qu'il va être dans le coin encore très longtemps, il sera probablement partit avant demain."

Une courte pause suivit mes mots avant que Jacob ne parle à nouveau, fulminant et m'interrogeant. Je fus forcée de lui raconter toute l'histoire, de mon arrivée à l'école ce matin où j'ai vu Edward et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours. Je m'interrompis là, ne voulant pas admettre à quel point j'avais été perturbée. Jake dut le comprendre parce qu'il ne me posa plus aucune question sur ce sujet. Il semblait s'être relativement calmé, mais il me fallut tout de même plus d'une demi-heure pour le convaincre de ne pas prendre le premier vol pour Rochester. Ça devenait vraiment un _long _coup de fil.

"Ça fait bizarre de se dire qu'il a six ans de moins que toi maintenant," me dit songeusement Jake après que je lui ai raconté ma matinée pour ce qui sembla être la centième fois. "Ça doit être horrible dix-sept ans pour toujours." Je restai silencieuse; il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je souhaitai avoir dix-sept ans pour toujours. "Beurk, Bella, t'as peloté un de tes étudiants! T'es comme une de ces profs perverses qu'on voit à la télé, celles qui séduisent des jeunes garçons innocents," me dit Jake en rigolant. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement. Le fait qu'il puisse plaisanter au sujet de la situation prouvait que sa colère s'était apaisée.

"Carole a quatre ans de plus que toi," lui rappelai-je. C'était vrai - Carole était une amie de fac de Rebecca.

"Ouais, mais on a pas déjà parlé de ça? Physiquement, j'ai presque 25 ans..."

"Et Edward a 112 ans. Donc s'il y a vraiment une Madame Robinson dans le coin, c'est lui."

Jacob devint immédiatement suspicieux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Bella? Tu n'envisages sérieusement pas de reprendre la sangsue, n'est-ce pas? Après tout ce qu'il a fait?" Il grogna, "Après l'enfer qu'il t'a fait traversé? Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ce qui s'est passé quand t'étais en Terminale? Tu te rappelles-"

"Oui, je sais," l'interrompis-je d'une voix mordante. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me rappelle mon année de terminale infernale et ses conséquences dévastatrices. Je me détournai et regardai la neige tournoyante par la fenêtre. Je n'y avais pas pensé depuis si longtemps...

Jake sembla réaliser qu'il m'avait blessé; il resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Je n'aimais pas le silence, mais lorsqu'il reprit finalement la parole, je me surpris à souhaiter qu'il ait duré plus longtemps.

"Je suis allé rendre visite à Brady, la semaine dernière," me dit Jake d'une voix hésitante. "Je voulais lui dire pour Carole."

Je ne répondis pas. _Brady. _La culpabilité que je ressentais en entendant le nom du garçon était écrasante, même maintenant, après toutes ces années. Je me détestai d'être même capable de _penser _à Edward après ce qui était arrivé au plus jeune des loups-garous...

"Il semblait aller bien," continua Jake, apparemment inconscient de mon supplice, "Ni mieux, ni pire que d'habitude. Mais comme je l'ai dit à Sam, il-"

"S'il te plaît, arrête," lui chuchotai-je d'une voix brisée. "Pitié, ne me parle pas de lui maintenant. Je ne peux pas- pas après tout-," Je m'interrompis, mon dégoût de moi-même augmentant à chacun de mes mots, "pas maintenant. Je suis désolée, Jake."

Jake ne répondit pas, et je grimaçai; je ne pouvais pas supporter de le décevoir.

"Je suis tellement désolée, Jake," murmurai-je. Il ne dit toujours rien, et je fis mine de raccrocher le téléphone, la tête basse.

"Non, attends," J'entendis sa voix provenir du combiné et le portai à nouveau à mon oreille, me sentant soulagée malgré moi. "C'est moi qui devrait te présenter mes excuses, Bells," marmonna Jake. "Ce n'était pas juste de ma part de mentionner Brady, pas après la journée que t'as eu." Je détestai le fait qu'_il _ressente le besoin de _me_ présenter des excuses, mais j'étais bien trop pathétiquement faible pour l'en empêcher. Jacob continua, "Mais tu devras accepter ce qui est arrivé un jour ou l'autre, Bella. Tu ne peux pas fuir le passé pour toujours."

Je ne répondis pas; je ne pouvais pas. Des larmes coulaient déjà le long de mes joues, brouillant ma vision.

"S'il te plaît, sois prudente, Bells," me dit Jacob d'une voix suppliante. "Ne laisse pas Cullen te faire à nouveau du mal. Je ne peux pas être là pour t'aider, pas comme la dernière fois." J'étais choquée. C'était la première fois que Jacob admettait à voix haute ce qu'on savait tous les deux: qu'il avait été ma raison de vivre après le départ d'Edward.

"Je-je ne pense pas que tu ais à t'inquiéter," lui chuchotai-je d'une voix brisée, "il- Edward- ne ressent pas la même chose. Il m'a quitté, tu te rappelles?" Je ne pus pas dissimuler la douleur dans ma voix lorsque je prononçai ces mots et je savais que Jacob l'avait remarqué.

"Il était fou," me dit doucement Jake, "complètement dingue de renoncer à toi. Tu es plus que n'importe quel homme pourrait jamais rêver."

"Comment p-peux-tu _dire_ ça?" lui demandai-je en sanglotant presque. "Après tout ce que je t'ai fait traversé? Après ce que j'ai fait? Après ce qui est arrivé à B-Brady?"

"Ecoute-moi, Bella," La voix de Jacob était féroce. "Ce qui est arrivé à Brady- ce _n_'était _pas _ta faute. Je ne te blâmerais _jamais _pour ça. Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est celle de-" il s'interrompit lorsqu'il m'entendit haleter et changea sa phrase, "-ben, tu sais. Mais ce n'_était pas la tienne. _Est-ce que tu me comprends?"

"Oui," mentis-je. On avait eu cette conversation plus d'une fois au cours des six dernières années, et même s'il me disait la même chose à chaque fois, je ne l'avais jamais cru. Il le savait mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché d'essayer tout de même. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque je l'interrompis.

"Jake, il se fait tard. Les gars vont probablement arriver; tu ne veux pas passer toute la nuit à me parler."

"Je peux annuler nos plans de la soirée," m'assura-t-il calmement.

"Non, pas besoin," lui dis-je, "Je suis fatiguée de toutes façons; il faut que j'aille au lit. Je te parlerais bientôt." Il accepta finalement de raccrocher après que je lui ais promis de l'appeler à la minute même où j'aurais besoin de lui.

"'Nuit, Bells. Sois prudente."

"Je le serais. Bonne nuit, Jake," murmurai-je avant de raccrocher lentement le téléphone.

Je me rendis dans ma chambre en me demandant si je lui avais mentis ou non. Le temps que je me mette au lit, je décidai que ce n'était pas important. J'étais sûre que je ne reverrais pas Edward. Lui et sa famille étaient probablement déjà à bord d'un avion en vol pour l'autre bout du pays..._se précipitant vers une autre 'distraction'._

J'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller pour ignorer les larmes coulant sur mes joues alors que je laissai le sommeil me submerger.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Murs Blancs_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Murs Blancs

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3: Murs Blancs -**

_-PoV Edward-_

J'étais allongé sur le sol de la chambre, le dos pressé contre la moquette alors que j'étudiai le plafond sans le voir. En arrière-plan, je pouvais entendre les murmures de la famille s'agitant, alors qu'ils abandonnaient leurs occupations nocturnes. Des douches coulaient, des armoires étaient ouvertes dans un rythme monotone qui représentait la routine matinale des Cullen.

Cependant, dans cette pièce où j'étais allongé, tout était immobile. Je ne serais jamais capable de la considérer comme '_ma _chambre'; l'espace qui pouvait être qualifié comme tel se situait à des milliers de kilomètres, au-delà des rivières et des frontières des états, silencieux et emplis des douloureux fantômes de souvenirs.

La lumière grise d'un matin neigeux traversait ma fenêtre, dissolvant les ombres et faisaient légèrement scintiller les murs blancs alors que des arcs en ciel rebondissaient sur ma peau pâle. Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, une telle preuve que je n'étais pas normal m'aurait dérangé, mais maintenant, j'en éprouvai une fascination malsaine. C'était l'une des deux raisons pour lesquelles j'avais choisi de peindre mes murs en blancs plutôt que n'importe quelle autre couleur; maintenant que je n'avais plus aucune raison de dissimuler mon anormalité, il me semblait naturel de me complaire dedans, comme le monstre que j'étais. La seconde raison pour laquelle j'avais choisi blanc: c'était la couleur qui me faisait le moins penser à _elle_. Elle avait été tellement de couleurs: marron pour ses cheveux, ses yeux et sa chaleur; bleue pour ses robes et vêtements; rose pour ses rougissement et rouge pour ses lèvres, son amour, et son _sang_...mais jamais blanche. Le blanc était la couleur du marbre, froid et rigide. Le blanc était pour les éternités sans âmes et les rêves maudits qu'elle avait désiré mais dont je l'avais protégé à tout prix.

Et quel prix ça avait été. Je divisai désormais ma vie en deux phases; avant et après Bella. Je grimaçai en pensant à son nom; rien que d'y penser avait le pouvoir de me blesser. J'avais renoncé à ma vie ce jour-là, tout aussi sûrement que j'avais sauvé la sienne. Toute chance de bonheur futur pour moi avait été détruite par quelques mensonges pieux. Lorsque je repensai à la conviction avec laquelle j'avais parlé de paradis et d'enfer, de damnation et d'âmes, j'avais presque envie d'en rire. Les dernières années depuis que j'avais quitté Forks m'avait prouvé que tout ça n'était rien d'autre que des stupidités arrogantes. Je n'avais connu absolument _rien _à l'Enfer; cet état d'agonie sans fin que j'expérimentais depuis six ans était l'Enfer, vivre sans Bella était l'Enfer, mais exister en vampire? Ça ne s'en approchait même pas. J'aurais accueillis mon ennui et mes luttes morales d'avant Bella à bras ouverts, si ça signifiait que je n'aurais plus jamais à ressentir le désespoir de sa perte. Je savais maintenant que j'avais une âme, parce que qui pourrait expérimenter une telle torture sans en avoir une?

_Edward!_

Les pensées d'Alice envahirent les miennes avec un empressement inattendu. Ça me surprenait encore que qui que ce soit puisse être excité alors que moi-même je n'avais pas ressentis cette émotion depuis si longtemps. Je pouvais l'entendre répéter mon nom, à voix haute et mentalement, mais je ne fis pas mine de bouger. Rien ne pressait; une quantité illimitée de temps était la dernière chose qui me restait. Le bruit de la démarche légère d'Alce résonna dans le long couloirs à l'étage du dessous, alors qu'elle courrait à travers la maison avant de s'arrêter soudainement devant ma porte. Je pouvais entendre l'incertitude dans ses pensées alors qu'elle se demandait si elle devrait entrer ou non. Je n'étais pas surpris par son comportement; ma famille restait très rarement en ma présence sans mon invitation maintenant, et quand ils le faisaient, ils agissaient généralement très prudemment et parlaient à voix basses, d'un ton qui serait approprié pour parler à quelqu'un sur son lit de mort.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Bien que ma famille avait toujours respecté mon intimité limitée, ils n'avaient jamais hésité à venir me voir avant. Alice avait régulièrement bondit dans ma chambre pour partager sa dernière vision en date avec moi, ou pour essayer de me forcer à porter ses derniers achats pour moi. Emmett venait lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, généralement pour me proposer une partie de jeu vidéo ou une course et Jasper venait discuter avec moi du dernier livre qu'il avait lu. Même Rosalie passait de temps en temps, bien que ses visites soient décidément plus brèves et plus rares.

Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'on avait quitté Forks. Les deux premières années après ça, j'avais vécu seul, n'existant que de ma solitude, de ma rage et de ma douleur, incapable d'éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre que du chagrin. Même une fois que j'avais rejoint ma famille en rampant, affaiblit par des mois passés à me nourrir rarement et à moitié fou de misère, j'avais découvert qu'il m'était presque impossible de me sentir connecté à eux, surtout quand ils étaient _ensemble _dans leurs couples. Chaque contact, chaque caresse ou murmure assombrissait encore plus mon âme. Ils essayaient de m'en protéger et ils évitaient prudemment le moindre contact devant moi, mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire tout disparaître. La douleur que je ressentais en voyant un tel amour ne s'était pas apaisée avec les années, mais j'avais appris à l'ignorer et à la confiner, à la réduire à rien de plus qu'une douleur lancinante à l'endroit où mon coeur se trouvait autrefois.

_C'est stupide, je vais juste entrer et je me moque qu'il-_

J'ouvris la porte, interrompant les pensées d'Alice.

"Bonjour," dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par mon silence. Alice m'étudia d'un oeil critique et je savais que je devais avoir l'air horrible. Techniquement, les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de prendre de douches vu que leurs pores figés ne produisaient aucune sueur, mais je savais que cet argument n'excuserait pas mon manque de soin corporel aux yeux d'Alice.

"Oui," dit-elle en plissant les yeux, "c'est le matin, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas habillé?" J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'opportunité. "Ça," elle fit un signe de la main vers ma chemise noire froissée et mon pantalon, "c'est pas des _vêtements._ Va mettre des vêtements convenables, Edward Cullen, et s'il te plaît, essaye de ne pas oublier que c'est ton premier jour dans une nouvelle école et que _certains d'entre nous,_" elle insista lourdement sur ces mots, "veulent faire bonne impression."

Je regardai Alice avec un mélange de choc et d'incrédulité. Elle n'avait pas été aussi franche avec moi depuis...ben six ans. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Et pourquoi, réalisai-je soudainement avec suspicion, bloquait-elle désormais ses pensées? Je la regardai avec une concentration renouvelée, et je crus voir une expression d'intense satisfaction apparaître sur son visage. Mais avant que je ne puisse m'assurer que c'était ce que j'avais bien vu, cependant, elle fit volte-face et sautilla dans le couloir, en ne se tournant que brièvement pour me dire, "Dehors, dans cinq minutes. Rosalie conduit, à moins que tu ne sois là en premier."

Je regardai l'espace vide où elle s'était tenue pendant un moment, en essayant de toutes mes forces de déchiffrer ses pensées alors qu'elle se précipitait dans les escaliers.

…_verba Ecclesiastes filii David regis Hierusalem vanitas vanitatum dixit Ecclesiastes vanitas vanitatum omnia…_

Je soupirai avec frustration; elle récitait l'Ancien Testament en Latin. Je me retirai dans ma chambre, défait, et enfilai rapidement des vêtements sans même prendre la peine de me regarder dans le miroir avant de me précipiter dans les escaliers. Pas moyen que je laisse Rosalie conduire.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'école fut silencieux. Ce n'était pas un long trajet, surtout en prenant en considération la vitesse à laquelle j'aimais rouler, et le moteur à 550 chevaux de la dernière voiture à avoir rejoint notre collection. Le véhicule n'avait que quelques mois, et avait été choisi par Rosalie et Carlisle pour être notre nouvelle 'voiture pour l'école'. Tout le monde avait silencieusement admis qu'on ne prendrait pas la Volvo. _Pas quand chaque particule de la voiture était encore imprégnée de l'odeur de Bella. _Alors que je roulais, je savais que mes frères et soeurs se préparaient pour un autre premier jour dans un autre lycée. C'était un processus difficile pour chacun d'entre nous; on avait tous plusieurs diplômes universitaires, mais je savais que ce serait infiniment plus dur pour moi aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui serait la première fois où je retournerais à l'école et même la première fois où je serais volontairement en présence d'humains depuis qu'on avait quitté Forks. Je me préparai donc à l'inévitable avalanche d'émotions et de souvenirs qui me submergeraient probablement à l'instant même où je poserais le pied dans un couloir aux murs recouverts de casiers. Casiers qui seraient nouveaux et pourtant si familiers.

Lorsque j'étais retourné dans ma famille, on avait déménagé en Sibérie. Location peut-être drastique mais c'était à l'autre bout du monde, quelque chose dont j'avais eu besoin. Là-bas, dans les toundras gelées, désertées de tous sauf des ours et des léopards des neige, il n'y avait eu aucun besoin de faire semblant d'être humains. Carlisle et Esme avaient fait preuve d'une patience sans fin avec moi et auraient même été prêts à rester en Russie pendant des décennies si ça m'aurait aidé à accepter ma perte. Cependant, au plus profond de moi, je savais que je ne pouvais pas me dissocier de la société pour toujours et il était clair que Carlisle voulait retourner au travail et que le reste de la famille voulait retourner en Amérique. Donc, à ma demande, on était revenu, choisissant Rochester pour son climat et son hôpital. Et par conséquent, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et moi avions tous été obligés de nous inscrire au Lycée.

On arriva avec quinze minutes d'avance avant le premier cours. Alice fut la première à sortir de la voiture, bondissant sur le parking avec la même impatience indécente qu'elle avait montré plus tôt. Les autres me regardèrent, légèrement perplexes, alors qu'on la suivait plus calmement.

"Ne me regardez pas moi," marmonnai-je, "elle me garde hors de sa tête." Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir de la voiture, en faisant un sourire éblouissant à Emmett qui lui tenait la portière avant de rejeter ses cheveux blonds par-dessus son épaule. Il répondit à son sourire avant de l'attraper par le bras.

"Viens," lui murmura-t-il, "mieux vaut en finir avec ça." Ils se dirigèrent vers Alice qui se tenait sur les marches menant à l'école et qui regardait les humains s'envoyer des boules de neige avec amusement.

_Edward?_

Je détournai les yeux d'Alice pour voir Jasper se tenir à côté de moi, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Il me lançait un regard interrogateur mais pas extrêmement curieux.

_Est-ce que ça va?_

Il m'avait posé sa question sans mots, avec une inquiétude silencieuse à l'esprit. On savait tous les deux que c'était inutile; il pouvait sentir mes émotions et je pouvais en entendre son analyse dans ses pensées, mais j'appréçiais tout de même le fait qu'il m'ait demandé. Je hochai la tête, lentement.

"Je vais bien," répondis-je d'une voix trop basse pour que quiconque d'autre puisse l'entendre. Il hocha la tête bien que c'était très clair qu'il ne croyait pas à mon mensonge.

_Je ne prétendrais pas avoir expérimenté ce que tu traverses, Edward, _pensa-t-il, _parce que ce n'est pas le cas, en tout cas, pas par moi-même. Mais je sais ce que ça fait de traverser __**ça**__, _il pencha la tête vers l'école, _et je suis là pour t'aider, on l'est tous._

Je sentis une vague de gratitude me submerger en entendant les pensées de Jasper. Si c'était pour moi que c'était le plus dur de retourner au Lycée, alors Jasper venait en seconde position; il luttait toujours régulièrement avec sa soif de sang. Je savais qu'il se blâmait toujours à tort pour ma séparation avec Bella et que mon état de dépression constant le blessait, même sans son don. Il n'existait pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point je me sentais reconnaissant qu'il soit toujours à mes côtés, malgré tout.

"Merci," dis-je finalement. Jasper se contenta de hocher la tête avant de regarder notre famille qui nous attendait avec impatience. _Allons-y avant qu'Alice explose, _songea-t-il en secouant la tête pour repousser ses cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux avant d'avancer légèrement plus vite qu'un humain pour rejoindre notre famille qui nous attendait sur les escaliers enneigés. Je le suivis, mon esprit absorbé par un autre jour enneigé dans un autre Lycée, les rires de cette journée résonnant sur six années vides.

On se dirigea vers l'accueil tous ensemble, ignorant les halètements habituels et les têtes qui se tournaient sur notre passage alors que les humains admiraient nos apparences éblouissantes. Leurs stupides pensées abruties et jalouses étaient un ronronnement constant dans mon esprit - _Oh mon Dieu, elle est _magnifique_! Il se prend pour qui le musclé? Mr Univers? Ils n'ont pas l'air assez jeune pour être des lycéens _- mais j'essayai de les bloquer. Cette réception n'était pas différente de celle qu'on recevait à chaque fois qu'on emménageait quelque part. Dans le bureau, on retrouva un petit groupe d'étudiant qui faisait la queue pour avoir leurs emplois du temps. Ils devinrent tous silencieux lorsqu'on prit notre place dans la queue et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent d'intérêt.

Un grand homme mince avec des cheveux marrons et des lunettes rondes vérifiait les noms de tous le monde dans la queue. Avant qu'il nous atteigne, cependant, la cloche sonna et il partit précipitamment. Je le regardai partir, ignorant la conversation chuchotée de mes frères et soeurs. La queue avança alors que les étudiants se rendaient en cours un par un. Rosalie et Emmett partirent ensemble en Math, rapidement suivis par Jasper qui avait Histoire. Alice fut la suivante, elle remercia la secrétaire chaleureusement pour son emploi du temps. Puis elle sautilla vers la porte avant de s'arrêter et de tourner les yeux vers moi. _Bonne chance, Edward. _Mes yeux se plissèrent alors qu'elle quittait la pièce, me laissant seule avec la secrétaire. _Bonne chance? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _me demandai-je. Mes pensées furent interrompues par une toux insistante. Je me tournai vers la secrétaire, une petite femme d'âge moyen qui me regardait avec irritation.

"Et voici _ton _emploi du temps," dit-il en quittant le comptoir pour me coller une feuille bleue dans les mains. "Lis-le _attentivement_, je n'ai pas le temps de chercher les nouveaux partout dans l'école juste parce qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine de regarder quel serait leur prochain cours." Elle fit ensuite volte-face brusquement pour s'intéresser aux nombreuses piles qui tenaient en équilibre précaire sur son bureau. Je soupirai doucement et partis lentement, dans la direction que mes frères et soeurs avaient pris. Les couloirs étaient presque déserts maintenant, excepté pour quelques retardataires qui se précipitaient en cours. Je vérifiai mon emploi du temps; mon premier cours était Littérature Anglaise, en salle 12E. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le bon couloir; la capacité de lire des pensées faisant vraiment des miracles quand on est perdu. Je venais juste de prendre le virage me menant au bloc 12, lorsque je vis un type blond sortir d'une salle sur ma gauche, le visage rouge et les pensées presque aussi fortes qu'un cri alors qu'il passait précipitamment à côté de moi.

_Oh mon Dieu, t'es VRAIMENT un idiot, Carter! Impressionnant, crétin!_

Je ne pris pas la peine de continuer à écouter ses pensées; les techniques de séduction de cet adolescent humain ne m'intéressaient que très peu. Alors que je tournai à nouveau mon attention vers la porte d'où le garçon venait, je vis le professeur au cheveux bruns de l'accueil. Il sortit de la salle, à nouveau plongé dans ses listes et il traversa rapidement le couloir. Alors qu'il tournait, la porte se referma derrière lui, brassant l'air.

Je me figeai.

_Non._

C'était impossible. Mon esprit me jouait clairement des tours. Pendant un moment, j'avais cru sentir...

_Des Freesias._

Je serrai les poings avec colère, en me forçant à me reprendre. C'était pas le moment de commencer à halluciner. _Mais l'odeur est si forte_, me chuchota mon esprit, hypnotisé par cette fragrance. Je fis un pas hésitant en avant pour tester ma théorie. L'odeur s'intensifia. Il n'y avait aucun doute restant, je pouvais définitivement sentir une odeur de freesia. Mais pourquoi de telles fleurs parfumeraient l'air d'un couloir de lycée américain? _A moins que..._mais je ne me permis de finir cette pensée. C'était complètement fou, je craquai. Je fis volte-face, prêt à quitter le building - j'avais eu tort de croire que j'étais prêt à retourner à l'école, je ne pouvais même pas traverser un couloir sans imaginer des choses - lorsque je l'entendis: une conversation provenant de la classe sur ma gauche.

"-nous étudierons _Orgueil et Préjugés. _Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quand cette nouvelle a été écrite?"

Je fus figé par le choc en reconnaissant cette voix. _Non, c'est impossible._ Avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais, je me précipitai vers la salle d'où provenait Carter et le professeur, mes pieds franchissant la distance en quelques secondes. L'odeur de freesias s'intensifia à chaque pas que je fis, jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête à quelques millimètres de la porte.

Un petit cri d'incrédulité s'échappa de ma gorge alors que je regardai, pétrifié, à travers la porte vitrée, la femme qui avait hanté mon coeur, mon esprit et mon âme à chaque seconde des six dernières années.

_Bella._

Elle se tenait au milieu de la salle de classe, le dos tourné au tableau alors qu'elle expliquait quelque chose avec animation; _ma Bella, un professeur. _Je sentis une vague irrationnelle de fierté me submerger en voyant que des pinces retenaient ses longs cheveux bruns, dégageant son visage et tombant en vagues douces sur son dos. Elle portait un chemisier rouge sombre qui contrastait complètement sa peau de porcelaine et une jupe noir qui révélait des collants opaques. Elle me coupait absolument le souffle, toujours aussi belle qu'elle l'avait été à dix-huit ans, elle était devenue une adulte et son corps était plus mature. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son corps, s'attardant sur chaque courbe de sa silhouette... Je déglutis, difficilement.

J'avais beaucoup de mal à croire qu'elle était _là_, assez près de moi pour pouvoir lui parler, la toucher, _l'embrasser_... Je me disputai mentalement. A quoi je _pensais?_ Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen que je puisse entrer dans cette pièce et encore moins interagir avec Bella comme je le voulais. Bien que c'était ce que je pensais, mon corps sembla agir de lui-même. Ma main se tendit pour tourner la clenche, ouvrant la porte avec un _clic _bruyant. Et lorsque je fis ça, l'odeur fleurie de Bella me frappa comme une brique, me paralysant complètement là où je me tenais. Je la regardai avec impuissance, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente alors qu'elle parcourait les allées pour distribuer des fiches tout en calmant la classe fermement mais joyeusement. Alors qu'elle se tournait, elle leva la main pour repousser une mèche de cheveux couleur chocolat de sa joue et mon coeur bondit dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis qu'elle ne portait pas d'alliance. Ma joie ne dura pas, cependant, lorsque je me rappelai qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé les bijoux. Puis elle parla sans relever la tête de son bureau, mettant brusquement fin à ma contemplation.

"Adam," soupira-t-elle. Mes yeux voyagèrent au-dessus de mon épaule avant de retourner hâtivement vers son visage - je refusai de détourner les yeux d'elle pour même une seconde - il n'y avait personne derrière moi, donc elle avait du croire que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. "S'il te plaît, ne traîne pas dans l'entrée, entre et-"

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque elle releva les yeux vers moi. Je me sentis arrêter de respirer et vis l'expression de choc pur dans ses yeux incroyablement profonds. "Ed-ward," souffla-t-elle et entendre sa voix prononcer mon nom réveilla en moi des émotions que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis six ans. Pendant quelques secondes - ou peut-être quelques heures, je ne savais pas - on se contenta de s'observer et je mémorisai chaque détail de son visage. J'étais seulement vaguement conscient des pensées des enfants qui nous regardaient, surpris par nos réactions.

_Pourquoi Mademoiselle Swan le fixe comme ça?_

_C'est _qui _ce type?_

_On dirait qu'elle va s'évanouir..._

Cette dernière pensée me fit me tendre et je regardai Bella avec une concentration renouvelée. Elle _avait _l'air légèrement malade. _Peut-être que je devrais m'approcher d'elle, _songeai-je, _juste au cas où._ J'éclatai presque de rire à la transparence de mes propres pensées; mon corps recherchait la moindre excuse de toucher le sien. Puis Bella haleta, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose et ses lèvres formèrent un son qui fit disparaître toute pensée rationnelle de mon esprit.

"Bella," chuchotai-je alors que je tremblais de toutes mes forces, bien que ce soit invisible à l'oeil humain. Je mourrais d'envie de franchir la distance entre nous, de la prendre dans mes bras et de la supplier de me pardonner, que notre public soit maudit, mais j'étais terrifié par sa réponse. L'expression de pure horreur tordant son magnifique visage signifiait clairement que ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir de me voir, n'est-ce pas? Je ne savais pas. J'étais sur le point de reprendre la parole lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau derrière moi. J'entendis une voix masculine prononcer le nom de Bella et je me tournai pour voir le prof d'avant.

"Ah, vous voilà Monsieur Cullen. Y'a-t-il le moindre problème avec votre emploi du temps?" Tout en parlant, il barra mon nom d'une liste alors que son esprit continuer à énumérer le nom des étudiants qu'il n'avais pas encore trouvé.

_-Emily Pope, Laura Ford, James Mitchelle, Joe Howard-_

"Non monsieur," répondis-je poliment, interrompant son monologue mental par la même occasion. Il n'y avait certainement eu aucun 'problème' avec mon emploi du temps; le plus gros choc de ma vie par contre. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Bella, son visage était désormais prudemment impassible et je me rappelai alors de notre public. L'expression de son visage me surprit; c'était un mélange de douleur et de mortification. Confus, j'écoutai automatiquement ses pensées...pour me rappeler que je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Une séparation de six ans, semblait-il, n'était pas suffisante pour me révéler son esprit. Je réalisai ensuite qu'on me parlait et détournai mon regard de Bella à contre-coeur.

"-suggère de vous asseoir." Mes yeux se plissèrent et mon côté irrationnel rugit à l'idée d'être forcé de m'éloigner de ma Bella, mais je réussis à me contrôler. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour le moment, pas devant une salle pleine d'humains inconscients. Et de toutes façons, songeai-je en allant m'asseoir, même si je pouvais parler à Bella en tête-à-tête, qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire? Si la réaction qu'elle avait eu en me voyant m'indiquait bien quelque chose, c'était qu'elle n'était clairement pas contente que je sois là._ Elle me hait probablement parce que je suis partis, _songeai-je sombrement. C'était une conclusion douloureuse, mais elle ne me surprenait pas. Après tout, je n'avais tenu aucune des promesses que je lui avais fait quand j'avais quitté Forks. C'était de la folie de croire qu'elle m'accueillerait à bras ouverts après d'aussi horribles actions. Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise et regardai Bella faire face à la classe. Elle fixait un point sur le mur, ses yeux refusant de croiser les miens avec détermination.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la montre; j'avais environ une heure avant la fin du cours pour préparer un plan. Je restai assis là, le coeur lourd, mes yeux ne quittant jamais le visage de Bella alors que les minutes s'écoulait et que le cours touchait inexorablement à sa fin. Regarder Bella enseigner était une délicieuse torture. D'un côté, c'était vraiment captivant, même si elle avait clairement été secouée par nos retrouvailles, elle était un excellent professeur. Lorsqu'elle parlait, les étudiants restaient respectueusement silencieux, absorbé par ses mots. Je pouvais entendre dans les pensées des étudiants que même ceux qui n'avaient jamais lu _'Orgueil et Préjugés' _trouvaient son cours intéressant et même lorsque Bella dit à la classe de lire à voix haute, quelque chose qui provoquait généralement des protestations, la réaction fut étonnamment docile. Il était évident que je n'étais pas le seul à être fasciné par Mademoiselle Swan.

D'un autre côté, cependant, cette expérience était presque insupportable. Être si près de Bella mais devoir feindre l'indifférence et être incapable de lui parler était intolérable. De nombreuses fois, je dus me retenir de sauter sur mes pieds et de l'enlever pour l'emmener loin des yeux et des pensées inappropriées de ces adolescents entichés du premier rang. Cependant, à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de céder à ce besoin, je me calmai en regardant Bella. Elle n'avais pas croisé mon regard depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce et de ce fait, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir comment un tel geste serait reçu.

A deux minutes de la fin des cours, je vis Bella jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge et commencer à ranger discrètement ses affaires, tout en surveillant la classe du coin de l'oeil. Je notai l'expression inquiète sur son visage et la façon dont ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de retourner vers la porte et je compris ce qu'elle allait faire à peine quelques secondes avant que ça n'arrive. La cloche sonna et soudainement Bella était à mi-chemin de la sortie. Je sautai sur mes pieds, bien décidé à la suivre mais fut bloqué par la masse d'étudiants qui sortaient lentement de la classe. Ma vitesse étant limitée par ma façade humaine, le temps que je me fraye un passage jusqu'à la porte, Bella avait disparu. J'étudiai le couloir avec désespoir; il n'y avait aucune trace d'elle. Pendant un moment, j'envisageai de traquer son odeur avant de repousser cette envie. Quel était l'intérêt? Elle ne voulait clairement pas me parler, et je ne la forcerais pas à subir ma présence.

Et de toutes façons, la suivre serait absurde. Je ne pouvais même pas rester à Rochester, plus maintenant que je savais que Bella était là. Je devais partir aussi vite que possible et de préférence avant d'avoir l'opportunité de lui parler; je craignais que tout ma résolution disparaisse autrement. L'idée de partir après avoir revu Bella me tuait, mais je savais que c'était la seule option logique. Je ne pouvais pas, ne _mettrais _pas Bella en danger par ma présence. Mon plan pour la protéger avait si bien fonctionné jusque là, je n'allais pas tout ruiner maintenant.

"Hey, Edward!" m'appela une voix depuis l'autre bout du couloir et je relevai la tête pour voir Emmett et Jasper s'approcher de moi. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à mes côtés, une expression surprise apparut sur le visage de Jasper.

_Culpabilité, désir, douleur, excitation, chagrin... Edward, tes émotions sont horribles..._

Je hochai sèchement la tête en ressentant mes propres émotions projetées dans mon esprit par les pensées de Jasper. Emmett regarda notre échange avec curiosité. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Il se tourna pour étudier mon visage avec attention. "Edward, est-ce que ça va? T'as l'air _malade._"

Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de leur expliquer.

"C'est Bella," dis-je d'une voix laborieuse. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux mais échangèrent un regard inquiet; ils semblaient convaincu que j'hallucinais. "Elle est là," continuai-je, "_elle enseigne._" La mâchoire d'Emmett tomba sous l'effet du choc et Jasper siffla doucement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?_ me demanda Jasper, mais je pouvais voir qu'il anticipait déjà ma réponse. _Repartir?_

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur me submergeait, me forçant à m'appuyer contre le mur et à m'agripper la tête à deux mains. Pendant un moment, le silence ne fut rompu que par le brouhaha des étudiants. Et ensuite...

"C'est excellent!" dit Emmett avec un large sourire joyeux. J'arrêtai de me masser les tempes pour le regarder avec incrédulité et, du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jasper en faire autant.

"En quoi," demandai-je d'un ton cinglant, "est-ce excellent?" Emmett me regarda comme si j'étais un attardé.

"Edward," dit-il lentement, "Bella est ici. _Bella_. Tu te rappelles d'elle? L'amour de ta vie?" Je grognai de frustration et me tournai en me pinçant l'arrête du nez avant de m'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur. Jasper jeta un coup d'oeil à ma posture irritée et secoua la tête pour prévenir Emmett. Les yeux d'Emmett voyagèrent entre nous, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Est-ce que je loupe quelque chose? Bella est de retour dans ta vie après six ans de séparation. Vous pouvez recommencer, vous remettre ensemble. Pourquoi c'est _pas _excellent?" Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre parce que je savais qu'il finirait par comprendre. Ça ne me surprenait pas qu'Emmett ne puisse voir que le bon côté de la situation; pour lui tout était toujours simple: bien ou mal, noir ou blanc, et bien que je ne l'admettrais jamais, une petite partie de moi lui enviait cette perspective. Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit. "Attends une minute," dit-il, "tu ne vas pas lui parler? Tu vas partir?" Je hochai la tête. "Edward, c'est complètement _dingue_!" cria-t-il avec colère. "Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi? T'as jamais-"

Mais j'arrêtai d'écouter la tirade d'Emmett lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit à l'autre bout du couloir pour révéler...

"Alice," soufflai-je, et soudainement les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent. L'inexpliquable bonne humeur d'Alice, la dissimulation de ses pensées, le 'bonne chance' qu'elle m'avait soufflé lorsque j'étais partis. _Elle l'avait su. _Sans réfléchir, je me précipitai dans la direction du minuscule vampire, me frayant un passage à travers la masse d'étudiants aussi vite que ma façade humaine me le permettait jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle. Elle me regarda avec surprise, ses pensées toujours bloquées, mais je vis une étincelle d'incertitude apparaître sur son visage calme.

"Edward, est-ce que ça-"

"T'avais vu ça?" grondai-je en lui montrant les dents.

"Je-"

"J'ai dit," grognai-je en m'approchant encore plus d'elle, "Est-ce que tu avais vu?" Je pouvais sentir mon corps trembler de rage. Alice me regarda avec inquiétude. J'étais sur le point de crier à nouveau, pour la forcer à me dire la vérité lorsque je sentis une main se poser lourdement sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête pour voir Jasper me lancer un regard noir, avec Emmett à ses côtés.

"Lâche-la," me dit Jasper sur un ton menaçant. Surpris, je baissai les yeux pour voir que mes mains s'étaient inconsciemment refermées autour des poignets d'Alice. Je la relâchai, soudainement conscient du silence qui s'était abattu dans le couloir alors que les quelques humains restants réalisaient ce qui se passait. Je sentis une vague de calme me frapper, courtoisie de Jasper et je tanguai en arrière, abasourdi. Soudainement, les murs du couloir me donnèrent l'impression de se resserrer autour de moi. Ma tête me fit souffrir lorsque je fus submergé de toutes parts par des pensées curieuse et légèrement scandalisées. Je regardai ma famille, qui me regardait maintenant.

"Edward," chuchota Alice d'une voix trop basse pour que les humains puissent l'entendre alors que Jasper continuait à la tenir protectivement contre lui, "Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité que tu revois Bella, mais je n'étais pas sûr quand ni même si ça arriverait vraiment. Je n'ai pas été capable de Voir Bella depuis des _années_; cette vision est apparue de nulle part." Elle me lança un regard implorant et je pus entendre dans ses pensées qu'elle disait la vérité. Cependant, ça ne stoppa pas la nouvelle vague de colère qui s'écrasa contre mon calme artificiel.

"Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit?" lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante, alors que mes propres émotions luttaient contre celles que Jasper me forçait à ressentir.

"Parce que je savais que tu exagérerais comme ça!" cria-t-elle avec une expression clairement irritée sur le visage.

Je sentis ma colère enfler momentanément et lui montrai les dents. "Je n'exagère pas Alice; c'est une réaction parfaitement légitime! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher ça, tu-"

Alice me lança un regard noir avant de plisser les yeux. "Edward, quand on a quitté Forks, tu m'as ordonné de ne pas regarder le futur de Bella. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé. Tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas le droit de lui rendre visite, de lui écrire ou d'entrer en contact avec elle de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit. Là encore, j'ai respecté ton choix. J'ai littéralement laissé ma meilleure amie pour morte-" Je grognai de colère à ces mots, mais elle continua tout de même, "et abandonné ma maison et ma vie. Je t'_interdis _de me dire ce que j'ai le 'droit' de faire ou non."

Sans réfléchir, je fis à nouveau un pas vers elle mais fus bloqué par Emmett. Il semblait surpris par mon agressivité mais tout de même déterminé. "Arrête ça, Edward," dit-il doucement, "arrête de t'en prendre à Alice. Ce n'est pas de sa faute." Je le regardai, prêt à soutenir le contraire...puis je perdis toutes mes forces; Emmett avait raison, bien sûr qu'il avait raison. Je me sentais coupable et plus qu'honteux mais ma colère était toujours si forte que je ne pouvais pas réfléchir clairement.

"Je d-dois partir d'ici," balbutiai-je; les mots m'échappèrent avec une difficulté inhabituelle. Tout mon corps tremblait, je fis volte-face et la foule s'écarta sur mon passage alors que je fuyais ce couloir, laissant ma famille derrière moi.

* * *

Je ne retournai à la maison que le lendemain matin. Après avoir fuis l'école, j'avais pris la voiture et avais roulé jusqu'à l'immense Parc Adirondack, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de la ville. Là, j'avais déprimé et m'étais préparé à l'assaut inévitable que je recevrais de ma famille lorsque je rentrerais. Je savais qu'ils auraient de nombreuses raisons d'être en colère après moi, la moindre de ces raisons étant que je les avais laissé coincé à l'école sans voiture, mais il me fallut tout de même de nombreuses heures pour me préparer à leur furie.

Je pouvais entendre les pensées et les conversations de ma famille alors que je remontai l'allée menant à la maison mais ce ne fut qu'une fois que j'eus coupé le moteur et monté les marches menant à la maison que tout devint silencieux. J'entrai dans le salon pour trouver tous les couples assis sur les différents sofas et fauteuils. Lorsque j'arrivai, ils me regardèrent tous avec une expression ennuyée sur le visage, et dans le cas de Carlisle et Esme, inquiète. Ça me rappelait irrésistiblement mon retour à la maison après que j'ai sauvé la vie de Bella après l'accident avec Tyler; ma réception par la famille avait été tout aussi mixte. Je me tournai vers Alice qui était assise par terre, appuyée contre les jambes de Jasper.

"Alice, je suis désolé," dis-je simplement et sincèrement. "Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus avant, c'était inexcusable." Je levais les yeux vers Jasper et lui présentait mes excuses, qu'il accepta facilement. Puis je me tournai pour m'adresser aux autres. "Je suis aussi désolé de vous avoir lâché à l'école ce matin, je réalise que c'était hasardeux et égoïste et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner. De plus, j'-"

"Edward," m'interrompit Emmett, "La ferme."

"aimerais...attends, quoi?"

"J'ai dit, la ferme. On ne veut pas entendre tes excuses et on s'en fout de la stupide voiture. Tout ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si t'as pris une décision _sensée_," il insista vraiment sur ce mot, "en ce qui concerne Bella."

"Je...Je-" balbutiai-je, complètement perturbé par les mots d'Emmett.

"Et il vaudrait mieux pas nous dire que tu vas repartir-," intervint Alice depuis sa place.

"-parce que ça serait 'incroyablement stupide', et non pas sensé," compléta Emmett. Je les fixai avec incrédulité mais ils me rendirent calmement mon regard.

_Quoi?_ pensa Emmett, _Tu pensais vraiment qu'on te laisserait tout gâcher encore une fois sans rien dire?_

Je grimaçai et lui tournai le dos. "Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que partir." Ça provoqua un concert de protestation chez mes frères et soeurs mais Alice fut la plus bruyante.

"Ce n'est pas la seule option, espèce de petit-" elle compléta sa phrase avec une litanie d'insultes.

"Alice," murmura Esme depuis le canapé où elle était assise avec Carlisle.

"Désolée Esme, mais quelqu'un devait lui le dire." Elle plissa les yeux en me regardant. "Edward, tu dois y réfléchir convenablement."

Je craquai. "Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas fait? Tu penses vraiment que je préférerais l'abandonner pour toujours plutôt que de rester ici avec Bella? J'ai réfléchis aux différentes options toute la journée, mais partir est la meilleure."

"La meilleure pour qui, toi ou Bella?" Je lançai un regard noir à Alice.

"Pour Bella, bien sûr." Qu'insinuait-elle?

"Vraiment Edward? A mon avis, ton départ ne fera aucun bien à Bella. D'après ce que j'ai Vu, elle s'est à peine remis de notre départ. Comment penses-tu qu'elle réagira si tu repars?"

"Mais c'est trop dangereux," dis-je. Elle ignora mon commentaire.

"Personnellement," continua-t-elle, comme si elle ne m'avait pas entendu, "je pense que tu veux partir parce que tu as peur."

"Peur?" explosai-je, "Peur de quoi, exactement?"

"D'être à nouveau avec Bella, d'admettre que tu as tort et que tu as gâché les six dernières années de ta vie pour rien." Je grimaçai et tournai le dos à Alice tout en me passant distraitement une main dans les cheveux.

"Toi et Bella êtes destinés à être ensemble, Edward! Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi, de toutes les villes du pays, Bella a choisi de travailler ici à Rochester? Ou pourquoi vos chemins se sont à nouveau croisé? C'est le Destin, Edward; toi et Bella êtes destinés à être ensemble et tôt ou tard, il faudra bien que tu l'acceptes." Elle s'appuya contre les jambes de Jasper et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, ne les décroisant que pour taper dans la main d'Emmett.

Je me tournai vers Carlisle. "Qu'en penses-tu?" demandai-je et tout le monde resta respectueusement silencieux.

Il réfléchit prudemment à ses mots avant de parler. "C'est toi qui voit, Edward," me dit-il doucement, et je vis Alice ouvrir la bouche pour protester avant qu'il ne la fasse taire d'un geste de la main. "Mais," continua-t-il en m'observant attentivement, "Je pense que, dans un sens, Alice à raison. Je crois que tu devrais rester, au moins assez longtemps, pour déterminer ce que Bella ressent pour toi et examiner ce qu'est devenue sa vie." _Je suis désolé Edward, _songea-t-il, _mais je t'ai regardé souffrir pendant trop longtemps. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. _Je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser; je me sentais soudainement très fatigué et cerné.

"Mais je suis un monstre," dis-je doucement. "Bella se porte mieux sans moi et je ne sais même pas si elle ressent toujours la même chose; elle me déteste probablement de l'avoir quitté." Je pouvais entendre les pensées de ma famille objecter mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. En ce qui me concernait, c'était la vérité. Puis soudainement, Rosalie se redressa et me regarda droit dans les yeux, intervenant dans la conversation pour la première fois.

"Oh pour l'amour du Ciel, Edward, _reprends_-toi," me dit-elle sèchement, "ce n'est pas la fête déprime d'Edward Cullen. Soit tu pars, soit tu restes, mais quoi que tu fasses, s'il te plaît, arrêtes d'en _parler_; on a eu cette conversation non-stop ces six dernières années et ça m'ennuie d'entendre toujours la même chose. Tu _n'es pas _un monstre et oui, Bella," elle prononça son nom avec dédain, "se porte probablement mieux sans toi, mais elle ne le voit certainement pas comme ça. Elle vénérait le sol sur lequel tu marchais; je doute vraiment que six ans puisse changer un tel niveau de dévotion." Elle soupira et étudia ses ongles, "Enfin bref, je veux rester ici; J'en ai assez de déménager."

Cette déclaration fut suivi par le silence parce que tout le monde regardait Rosalie avec la bouche grande ouverte. Elle releva la tête de ses ongles pour voir toute la famille l'observer et leva les yeux au ciel.

"Oh, pitié," dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée. "Je n'ai peut-être pas été très cordiale avec cette fille, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je veux me soumettre à une éternité de plaintes." Emmett rigola à ces mots et embrassa Rosalie sur la joue. Ses yeux dansèrent lorsqu'il me regarda. _Allez Edward, même Rose pense qu'on devrait rester. _Mon regard voyagea de lui à Alice et Jasper avant de se reposer sur Carlisle et pour finir Esme. Elle me regardait avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage et des yeux suppliants.

_S'il te plaît, Edward, _pensa-t-elle d'un ton implorant, _s'il te plaît, laisse-nous rester. Je veux voir Bella, je veux que tu sois heureux, et je veux que ma famille soit à nouveau complète. Pitié._

Je sentis ma résolution céder en réalisant à quel point notre départ de Forks avait fait souffrir Esme. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire revivre ça. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

"Très bien," dis-je à contre-coeur, "on reste." J'essayai de continuer mais ma voix fut noyée par un cri d'Emmett qui lança un poing en l'air et par Alice qui sauta sur ses pieds pour venir enrouler ses bras autour de ma taille.

"Oh Edward!" s'exclama-t-elle. "C'est la bonne décision, je le sais." Elle me relâcha et fronça le nez de concentration. "Je...Je nous Vois aller à l'école demain et...Bella sera là, mais...c'est tout ce dont je suis certaine." Elle soupira, "Je pense qu'il me faudra un peu de temps avant d'être capable de la Voir à nouveau convenablement, mais je continuerais à essayer." Jasper se leva et commença à lui masser les épaules pour la consoler.

"Tu as pris la bonne décision," me dit doucement Esme en venant me rejoindre pour me caresser le bras d'une manière apaisante. J'essayai de répondre mais ne trouvai pas les mots pour exprimer mes inquiétudes.

"C'est juste...et si elle ne veut plus être avec moi?" Je ne croisai le regard de personne lorsque je dis ça; je me sentais embarrassé d'avoir admis ça. Peut-être qu'Alice avait raison; _j'avais _peur, mais seulement des sentiments que Bella éprouvait pour moi. Malgré mes années d'existence, j'eus soudainement l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix-sept ans - incertain, vulnérable, effrayé. Les pensées de ma famille se firent réconfortantes. _Bien sûr qu'elle veut toujours être avec toi - Bella t'aime - Vous êtes _destinés _à être ensemble - _mais Emmett fut le seul qui parla à voix-haute.

"Ben," dit-il pensivement, "t'auras qu'à la séduire." Les autres éclatèrent de rire et je haussai les sourcils à son attention.

"La séduire?"

"Bien sûr," continua-t-il, en ignorant les rires du reste de la famille, "T'sais, être charmant, lui montrer à quel point tu es formidable, _l'éblouir _un peu." Emmett me fit un large sourire et Jasper renifla en entendant ce mot. Ils ne m'avaient jamais laissé oublier le fait que Bella avait décrit ma capacité surnaturelle à attirer mes proies comme un 'éblouissement'.

"Ça marchera," me dit Emmett, sûr de lui. "Bella t'aime et est attirée par toi. Peu importe ce qu'elle ressent maintenant, elle t'acceptera avec un peu de persuasion." Mon regard passa du visage calmement convaincu d'Emmett à ceux des autres avant de se poser sur l'horloge accrochée au mur.

_Six heures du matin._

Il me restait deux heures avant de refaire face à Bella, deux heures avant que je mette mon coeur en jeu pour essayer de la récupérer. J'inspirai profondément en regardant la trotteuse avancer.

Il était temps de séduire Mademoiselle Swan.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Sibérie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Sibérie

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4: Sibérie -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Lorsque je me réveillai le matin suivant, il me fallut une bonne minute pour me rappeler pourquoi je me sentais aussi mal. Chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir comme si j'avais livré un combat à mains nues, mes yeux me brûlaient à cause du sel de mes larmes séchées et ma gorge était douloureusement sèche. Au début, j'essayai de me rappeler du cauchemar qui m'avait provoqué une telle fatigue avant que les évènements de la journée précédente ne me reviennent en mémoire avec une clarté malsaine.

_Les Cullen à Rochester; Edward s'asseyant dans ma classe, un de mes étudiants._

"Ugh," grognai-je en roulant sur le côté et en refermant les yeux en espérant vainement que si je les gardai fermés, je me rendormirais et que cette journée ne continuerait pas. Malheureusement, l'absence de vision sembla donner plus de place à mon cerveau hyper-actif pour divaguer et les souvenirs me revinrent avec encore plus de ferveur.

_Edward, dans ma classe, la lumière se reflétant sur ses cheveux cuivrés et ses yeux mordorés brillant alors qu'il chuchote mon prénom..._

J'ouvris les yeux et me redressai brusquement en position assise. "Arrête ça," me disputai-je d'une voix rauque, "arrête de penser à lui." Les images disparurent et pendant un infime moment je me sentis triomphante avant de me rappeler que je me disputai avec mon propre subconscient. Me résignant au fait que j'étais bien partie pour devenir folle, je me forçai à me lever à contre-coeur et me préparai pour le travail.

Je ne pouvais pas faire taire mes pensées pour toujours, cependant, et il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de m'apercevoir qu'elles s'étaient tournées à nouveau vers Edward. Où était-il maintenant? Comment avait-il expliqué son brusque départ à l'école? A sa famille? Et la question dont je voulais le plus la réponse, que pensait-il de moi? C'était un espoir stupide et infondé mais un espoir que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. Appelez ça un voeu pieux si vous voulez, mais je croyais avoir vu une étincelle d'émotion autre que la surprise dans les yeux d'Edward la veille. Pas assez pour satisfaire mon désir, mais j'étais sûr qu'Edward avait été plus affecté par nos retrouvailles qu'il ne l'avait montré. Se pourrait-il que je lui ai manqué, même un tout petit peu? Ou, et j'osai à peine l'envisager, regrettait-il de m'avoir quitté? Je me regardai dans le miroir lorsque je me brossai les dents, et sentis un léger espoir poindre.

Mais ensuite, je sentis ma conviction disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue alors que je regardai à nouveau mon reflet. Mes cheveux étaient ternes et indomptables, ma peau était marquée et il y avait des cernes sous mes yeux qu'aucun fond de teint ne pourrait dissimuler. J'étais horrible. Bien sûr qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas et ne ressentait _rien _pour moi; si ça avait été le cas, il m'aurait dit quelque chose hier; il m'aurait suivi quand j'étais sortie de classe; en fait, il ne serait jamais parti. J'étais banale et ordinaire, douloureusement banale et ordinaire, et c'était complètement fou de ma part de penser que quelqu'un comme moi pourrait jamais être destinée à quelqu'un comme Edward. La vérité c'était que si Edward m'avait vraiment aimé alors il ne serait jamais parti. Il ne voulait pas de moi; il me l'avait dit dans la forêt et aucun rêve ne pourrait jamais effacer ces mots.

Lorsque j'arrivai au travail, j'étais complètement convaincue qu'Edward n'éprouvait que de l'indifférence pour moi et alors que je descendais du bus et me dirigeais vers le parking enneigé, je me demandais distraitement où il allait s'installer avec sa famille maintenant. Je venais juste de me décider pour le Canada lorsque je les vis.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper se tenaient à l'autre bout du parking, plongés de ce qui semblait être une discussion sérieuse. Je les regardai, la mâchoire pendante , incapable de détourner les yeux. J'étais presque aussi surprise de les voir que j'avais été surprise de voir Edward la veille. Que faisaient-ils encore là? J'avais été convaincue qu'ils quitteraient immédiatement Rochester après avoir découvert que j'étais là; et pourtant, ils étaient toujours là, leurs visages familiers toujours aussi magnifiques et remarquables. Cependant, Edward, réalisai-je soudainement, n'était pas là.

Je jetai rapidement un coup d'oeil autour de moi, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_ me demandai-je mais je ne trouvai aucune réponse. Bien sûr, il se pouvait qu'Edward soit parti sans sa famille, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que ce soit le cas. Les Cullen était un front uni; là où un allait, les autres suivaient. J'avais appris ça à mes dépends à Forks. Je regardai à nouveau les autres qui étaient toujours entrain de discuter. Je tergiversai pendant un moment, me demandant si je voulais les approcher ou continuer simplement à marcher lorsque la décision fut soudainement prise pour moi. Leur conversation toucha brusquement à sa fin lorsqu'Emmett regarda par-dessus la tête d'Alice et m'aperçut. Il murmura quelque chose aux trois autres qui m'observèrent à leur tour, silencieusement. Mon visage devint soudainement brûlant et je me détournai rapidement, gênée. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter avec eux de la raison pour laquelle leur frère les avait soudainement abandonné, si c'était en effet ce qu'il avait fait. Convaincue qu'ils ne me suivraient pas, je me précipitai en classe pour donner mon premier cours, qui se situait, heureusement à l'autre bout du campus.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans que je vois le moindre Cullen. Alors que je passais d'une leçon à l'autre, je me sentis à nouveau à l'aise dans mon rythme scolaire._ C'est comme ça que le premier jour du semestre aurait dû se dérouler, _songeai-je alors que je distribuai devoirs et réponses avec une facilité étonnante. Maintenant qu'Edward était parti, je pouvais me concentrer à nouveau et je découvris que j'étais capable de me détendre. Même en découvrant que j'avais à nouveau les Premières - _la classe d'Edward_ - après le déjeuner, je ne fus pas perturbée et je quittai la salle des profs de bonne humeur.

Alors que je tournai dans le couloir du Bâtiment 12, cependant, je m'arrêtai brusquement. Je croyais avoir vu un flash de bronze passer la porte de ma salle de classe...mais non, c'était impossible. J'imaginai à nouveau des choses. Je secouai la tête, repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage, pris une profonde inspiration et entrai...avant de me figer à nouveau. Edward était assis à la même place que la veille, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, ignorant apparemment tous les regards qu'il recevait des étudiantes présents dans la pièce. Alors que je me tenais là, dans un état de choc suprême, il tourna la tête et nos yeux se croisèrent. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'eus l'impression qu'il essayait de me communiquer quelque chose avec ses yeux, mais avant que je ne puisse en être sûre, il détourna à nouveau la tête.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à mon bureau sur des jambes tremblantes. J'étais absolument abasourdie. J'avais été tellement sûre qu'il partirait; il ne m'était pas venu une seule fois à l'esprit qu'il pourrait rester. Que faisait-il encore là? Pourquoi n'était-il pas parti comme la dernière fois? Mon esprit surchauffa alors que j'envisageai chaque raison plausible expliquant la présence d'Edward, mais aucune ne me convainquit. La seule conclusion que je pus tirer fut que, pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, Edward avait l'impression d'avoir encore des 'affaires incomplètes' en ce qui me concernait. Ça ne me plaisait vraiment pas et mon esprit s'emplit de méfiance.

Ce cours passa encore une fois dans le brouillard. Après avoir vu Edward, toute ma confiance du matin s'était rapidement évaporée, pour être remplacée par de la confusion et de l'incertitude. Alors que j'enseignai l'amour d'Elizabeth Bennett et Mr. Darcy à ma classe, mes pensées étaient concentrées sur mes sentiments à moi pour Edward. Je continuai à lui jeter des coups d'oeil en coin avant de détourner la tête dès qu'il me surprenait. Cette situation enfantine en devenait presque comique. Alors que les cinq dernières minutes de cours arrivaient et que je donnais leurs devoirs à mes élèves, je pris une décision. Je n'attendrais pas de découvrir pourquoi Edward était resté à Rochester; je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir lui parler sans me mettre à pleurer. Sans l'élément de surprise, il me serait plus difficile de faire comme la veille et de m'enfuir rapidement, mais je devais quand même essayer.

La cloche sonna et toute la classe se leva soudainement. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte dans un désordre monstre, discutant et rigolant bruyamment. Même sans regarder, je pouvais sentir qu'Edward, limité par sa façade humaine, était coincé à l'arrière du troupeau. Je devais partir avant qu'il n'ait l'opportunité de me parler. Je me débattis avec mon sac, essayant de ranger toutes mes affaires aussi rapidement que possible mais je réussis à coincer ma veste dans la fermeture éclaire de mon sac. _Dépêche dépêche dépêche!_ me criait mon cerveau. Si je ne sortais pas dans les cinq secondes à venir, alors tout serait perdu. Edward me rattraperait sans doute et _ensuite _que pourrais-je bien faire? Je grimaçai - c'était douloureux rien que de _penser_ à une conversation avec Edward; il était temps de disparaître. Je fermai finalement mon sac en poussant un 'Ha!' triomphant et relevai la tête.

Il était trop tard.

Trop occupée à me battre avec mon sac, je n'avais pas remarqué que la salle s'était vidée...et qu'un seul étudiant était encore présent. Edward se tenait près de la porte, le corps dur et rigide comme une statue de pierre. Je sentis immédiatement mon coeur s'emballer et me maudis silencieusement; il serait en mesure d'entendre chaque battement de mon coeur. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la porte avant de reporter mon regard sur son corps immobile, jaugeant mes chances de m'enfuir. Peut-être que si je passais juste à côté de lui sans le regarder dans les yeux, il me laisserait partir sans rien dire. Décidant que c'était mon seul espoir, je serrai les dents et me dirigeai vers la porte, les yeux fermement fixés sur le couloir. Pendant quelques secondes incrédules, ça sembla marcher. Je n'étais plus qu'à trois pas de la porte et il n'avait pas dit un mot. Submergée par une vague de soulagement, j'accélérai. _Trois pas, deux, u-_

"Bella," murmura sa voix.

Je sentis ma bulle d'espoir éclater. A contre-coeur, je laissai mes yeux croiser les siens et fus à nouveau foudroyée par la perfection de son apparence. C'était tellement _injuste_ que quelqu'un puisse être si incroyablement beau, songeai-je, alors que mes yeux se gorgeaient de son magnifique visage.

"Bonjour Edward," soufflai-je alors que j'arrachai mes yeux à son visage. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je puisse éviter une conversation avec lui maintenant, mon seul espoir était que ce soit aussi rapide que possible. Un silence gêné apparut avant qu'il ne le rompe.

"Comment vas-tu?" me demanda-t-il avec hésitation. Je le fixai, incrédule. Comment _pensait-_il que j'avais été? Soit il était juste poli, ou il ne savait vraiment pas à quel point il m'avait détruit. Ou peut-être qu'il se sentait plus à l'aise en prétendant que je n'avais jamais été vraiment _obsédée_. Il se racla doucement le gorge et je réalisai soudainement que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question. _MAL!_ avais-je envie de crier, _Je te veux. Je t'aimes, pourquoi m'as-tu quitté?_

"Bien," répondis-je. Mes manières me forcèrent à lui retourner la question et il me répondit la même chose. Notre conversation difficile dura quelques minutes de plus alors qu'on demandait des nouvelles de la famille de l'autre. Mon embarras mixé aux émotions chaotiques que je ressentais lorsque je regardais Edward m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur la conversation. Pour compliquer encore les choses, il passait son temps à me fixer avec une intensité irritante et j'avais beaucoup de mal à soutenir son regard pendant plus de quelques secondes. Ce ne fut que lorsque le sujet changea après que je lui ai demandé où il avait vécu avant d'emménager à Rochester que j'oubliai ma gêne.

"En Sibérie?" m'exclamai-je, abasourdie. Ce n'était définitivement pas une réponse à laquelle je m'attendais. Je commençai à me demander immédiatement pourquoi il avait choisi de partir si loin...jusqu'à ce qu'avec mortification, je comprenne. _La Sibérie était l'endroit le plus éloigné de __**moi**_. L'idée qu'Edward veuille désespérément s'éloigner de moi au point de se rendre à l'autre bout du monde me provoqua presque une nouvelle crise de nerf. Je ne me pensai pas capable de reprendre la parole sans fondre en larmes et donc, je m'interdis de le regarder et choisis de jouer avec ma manche à la place, tout en me demandant quand Edward me laisserait passer, mettant fin à cette épreuve.

Malheureusement, cependant, il sembla incapable de comprendre le message.

"Euh, Bella," dit-il avant que sa voix soyeuse ne s'interrompe, "Je...eh bien, ce que je veux dire c'est..." Bien que je sache que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je ne pus pas m'empêcher de relever la tête pour le regarder avec curiosité. Edward n'avait jamais eu aucune difficulté à s'exprimer avant; même lorsque la situation était plus que tendue, les mots lui venaient toujours facilement. Je me demandai ce qui avait changé. Je le regardai prendre une profonde inspiration et réessayer.

"Eh bien, en fait Bella, il faut qu'on parle." Je sentis mon corps se tendre à ces mots; ils me rappelaient ceux qu'il m'avait dit cette nuit-là à Forks avant de me rejeter pour toujours. Et puis soudainement, avec une vague de certitude, je compris; il allait le refaire. Pour quelques raison que ce soit, quitter Rochester pour s'éloigner de moi n'avait pas été une option pour lui et maintenant il allait se résoudre à la seule manière qui lui restait pour se protéger de moi: en répétant les sentiments qu'il avait exprimé six ans plus tôt.

Je savais qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne me rappelle qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour moi...et soudainement, je réalisai que je ne voulais pas entendre ça. Pas maintenant, pas après toutes ces années. Je _savais _qu'il ne m'aimait pas; je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre confirmer. Entendre ces mots une fois de plus serait définitivement plus douloureux que de les accepter tout simplement et un coeur avait sûrement sa limite avant de tomber en pièces, n'est-ce pas?

"S'il te plaît, Edward," lui dis-je, incapable de dissimuler mon ton suppliant, "ne fais pas ça."

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il me regarda, perplexe. "Mais Bella, je dois-"

"Non, tu ne dois pas." Pourquoi était-il si déterminé à me briser le coeur une fois de plus? Pensait-il vraiment que j'avais pu oublier ses derniers mots de rejet? Cette idée était ridicule.

"Mais Bella," continua Edward avec une expression confuse mais déterminée sur le visage. Sa résolution m'indiquait que je ne pourrais pas le combattre pour toujours et je me retournai le cerveau pour essayer de trouver des mots qui le persuaderaient que je n'allais pas essayer de le convaincre de m'accorder une seconde chance.

"S'il te plaît, Edward," l'implorai-je, alors que mon coeur commençait à me faire souffrir à la simple idée d'être rejetée, _encore une fois, _"Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne peux honnêtement pas te dire que je ressens la même chose et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais j'accepte ce que tu ressens et je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas rendre les chose gênantes pour toi," je m'interrompis légèrement avant d'ajouter un mensonge, "Ça fait six ans et j'ai oublié, donc peut-on juste mettre tout ça derrière nous?" Le mensonge m'échappa avec une facilité choquante. Que j'ai six ans ou six cents ans ne ferait aucune différence; je ne pourrais jamais oublier Edward.

"Bella, je ne pense pas que que tu comprennes ce que je veux dire," persista-t-il d'une voix basse.

Je commençai à me sentir légèrement irritée. Bien sûr que je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire, pensait-il vraiment devoir m'expliquer son dégoût point par point?

"Au contraire," répliquai-je. "Je comprends parfaitement bien."

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et je poussai un soupir de soulagement silencieux. Cependant lorsque je reportai mon regard sur son visage, les émotions que j'y vis me surprirent. Alors que je m'attendais à le voir soulagé par mes mots, sa réaction n'avait absolument aucun sens pour moi. Il me fixait avec un mélange de frustration et de - si je n'avais pas su que je me trompais, j'aurais pu jurer que c'était de la - douleur? Mais c'était absurde; qu'aurais-je _bien _pu dire pour avoir un tel effet sur Edward?

Il continua à me fixer sans cligner et je commençai à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Je réalisai soudain que je ne savais pas si mes 'barrières' mentales existaient encore; il pourrait très bien être entrain d'écouter mes pensées en ce moment même. Je devais savoir - je n'avais rien à perdre; s'il _pouvait _entendre mes pensées alors il savait déjà à quel point je le désirais encore. _Edward, _songeai-je avec une légère hésitation; je n'avais jamais communiqué comme ça avec lui; _je t'aime encore. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ressentes la même chose. _Je retins mon souffle et étudiai son visage pour voir s'il m'avait entendu.

Il n'eut aucune réaction.

Mon soulagement fut teinté d'une légère pointe de déception alors que je concluais que mes pensées étaient toujours indéchiffrables pour lui. Edward reprit la parole, me forçant à plonger à nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

"Es-tu sûre que c'est vraiment ce que tu ressens?" me demanda-t-il. Sa voix de velours était contrôlée, mais ses yeux continuaient à m'étudier avec une étrange urgence. La question me surprit. Pourquoi _voulait_-il savoir si c'était vrai ou non; il ne faisait aucun doute que sa seule inquiétude était de savoir si je tenterais à nouveau de le séduire maintenant qu'on se retrouvait dans la même ville? Cependant, bien que je ne comprenais pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à me poser cette question, j'étais sûre d'une chose en ce qui concernait ma réponse: je devais lui rendre sa liberté. Je devais lui assurer, une bonne fois pour toute, que je n'attendais absolument rien de sa part. Me forçant à ne pas pleurer, je le regardai droit dans les yeux et parlai d'une voix lente et mesurée.

"Oui, j'en suis sûre." Dès que les mots passèrent mes lèvres, je sentis une douleur déchirante familière me traverser la poitrine. Je me penchai légèrement en avant et enroulai mes bras autour de moi, mais malgré les conséquences, je n'éprouvai aucune envie de revenir sur mes mots. C'était fini, je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. La douleur agonisante dans ma poitrine était légèrement apaisée par le fait que j'avais donné une chance à Edward de trouver le bonheur parce que je plaçai son bonheur au dessus tout. Même si ça me tuait, j'étais heureuse que lui, au moins, n'ait pas semblé avoir traversé l'enfer comme moi au cours des six dernières années.

Cependant même si mes sentiments partaient d'une bonne intention, mon corps ne réagissait pas de la même façon et je sentis mes yeux s'emplir des larmes brûlantes que j'avais réussi à retenir jusque là. _Bon sang Bella! _me disputai-je, _tu ne peux pas pleurer devant lui; ça gâchera tout!_

Je ne pouvais plus le supporter; je devais partir de là. Sans oser lui jeter un autre coup d'oeil, je contournai Edward et avançai rapidement vers la porte. Dans ma hâte, je réussis à coincer mon talon contre l'une des tables; je me préparai à la _chute_ inévitable qui m'attendait...mais rien ne se passa. Une paire de bras forts délicieusement familière empêchèrent ma chute en s'enroulant autour de ma taille, me serrant dans une étreinte protectrice.

Je fis volte-face pour découvrir qu'Edward semblait surpris par ses propres actions, comme s'il m'avait rattrapé sans réfléchir. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me relâche immédiatement, dégoûté ou en tout cas légèrement embarrassé par notre proximité soudaine. J'étais donc choquée par l'expression de son visage. Pendant une seconde, on aurait presque dit qu'il hésitait à prendre une décision. Puis les traits de son visage se détendirent, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en son sourire en coin si familier et ses yeux me couvèrent. Je sentis mon corps se figer alors qu'il faisait un pas de plus vers moi, réduisant complètement la distance entre nous et pressant nos corps l'un contre l'autre.

_Oh mon Dieu._

Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir, je pouvais à peine respirer, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était Edward. Son torse et ses épaules, si parfaitement dessinées, sa peau scintillante, les mèches cuivrées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux... oh mon Dieu, ses _yeux_. Même si mon esprit avait été capable de former des phrases, il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire la façon dont il était entrain de me regarder. Si ça n'avait pas été pour ses bras autour de moi, je me serais sûrement effondrée, fondant en une masse infâme au sol. Tout au fond de moi, je sentis une impulsion, provenant de la seule partie rationnelle de mon cerveau qui fonctionnait encore, me disant de partir. _C'est mal, Bella, c'est ton élève, tu vas perdre ton travail, tu vas te faire arrêter! _Cette dernière pensée fut celle qui me fit réagir. Bien que ce soit dur à croire, pour la société, Edward était mineur et donc 'hors limite'. Ce ne serait pas sage pour moi de passer du temps avec lui hors des cours, et encore moins dans une position aussi compromettante. La partie la plus sensée de moi me criait de fuir...mais c'était incroyablement dur de faire quoi que ce soit quand il me regardait d'une manière aussi érotique. Je grimaçai, espérant que les mots 'érotique' et 'élève' ne s'associeraient plus jamais dans mon esprit.

Je commençai seulement à prendre conscience du danger de cette situation et mon excitation laissait place à de la terreur lorsque je perdis complètement le contrôle de la situation.

"Bella," chuchota Edward et son souffle doux me caressa le visage. Puis ce fut fini. Quelque chose se brisa en moi et je me penchai encore plus vers lui, comme si j'étais attirée par un aimant. A travers ma chemise, je pouvais sentir un grognement naître dans son torse et vibrer dans mon corps. Nos visages se touchaient presque, ce serait si facile de combler la distance, d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne pour prendre à nouveau possession de ces lèvres parfaites... J'inspirai profondément son odeur entêtante et fermai les yeux, me penchant encore plus pour me perdre dans un oubli délicieux...

Sans prévenir, Edward s'arracha à mon étreinte avec brutalité et se positionna près de la fenêtre. Son rejet fut aussi aussi douloureux que si j'avais était renversée par un camion. Mes muscles se tendirent alors que j'essayai de résister à la douleur qui déchirait mes entrailles. Je tanguai jusqu'à mon bureau et l'agrippai pour ne pas tomber. _ESPECE D'IDIOTE, _me crièrent mes pensées, _BORDEL à quoi tu PENSAIS? Il ne t'aime pas Bella!_ J'aurais dû le savoir et j'avais envie de me gifler d'avoir été aussi ridicule. Je ne signifiais plus rien pour Edward; j'étais juste un rappel inconvénient de son passé une erreur embarrassante qu'il préférerait oublier. A quel point devais-je lui sembler _désespérée_ maintenant? Je sentis des larmes de honte et d'horreur couler. Je les essuyai furieusement et me détournai d'Edward. En fait, j'étais tellement occupée à essayer de l'ignorer que je n'entendis pas les coups tambourinés à la porte jusqu'à la cinquième fois.

"O-oui?" balbutiai-je en clignant des yeux pour retenir mes larmes alors que je me tournai pour voir la porte s'ouvrir. C'était Emily Demarco, une Terminale aux yeux marrons et aux longs cheveux noirs.

"Euh, bonjour Mademoiselle Swan," me salua-t-elle, d'une voix à l'accent du Bronx prononcé, "Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais j'ai une question sur les devoirs d'aujourd'hui..." Sa voix s'éteignit lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à étudier le profil d'Edward avec appréciation. Malgré mon humiliation précédente, je sentis tout de même une vague de jalousie déraisonnable en la voyant le regarder. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et Emily se tourna immédiatement vers moi, légère embarassée.

"Vous n'interrompez rien du tout Emily," lui dis-je d'une voix ferme tout en évitant fermement de poser mes yeux sur Edward. "Mr Cullen était sur le point de partir." Derrière moi, j'entendis Edward commencer à protester.

"Non, attends, je-"

"Ce sera tout, s'il vous plaît, fermez la porte derrière vous," dis-je sans regarder Edward. L'attitude ferme que j'avais soudainement adopté n'était qu'un acte - un mécanisme de défense pour me protéger de la douleur que m'avait provoqué son rejet - mais c'était nécessaire pour dissimuler mon désespoir à Edward. Je l'entendis s'immobiliser derrière moi, comme s'il prenait une décision puis il glissa silencieusement à côté de moi. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et je sentis ses yeux sur moi mais je continuai à fixer le sol sans le voir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il fit volte-face et partit en claquant la porte. Je grimaçai en entendant ça et vis ma main se refermer sur mon bureau jusqu'à ce que mes phalanges blanchissent sous l'effort. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me forçai à me tourner pour faire face à Emily qui me regardait avec ahurissement. "Alors Emily," dis-je sèchement, prononcer chaque mot me demandait un effort suprême, "en quoi puis-je vous aider?"

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Berceuses_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Berceuses

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5: Berceuses -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Mon entretien avec Edward après le cours m'avait prouvé de nombreuses choses; la plus importante étant que j'étais incapable d'être en sa présence sans perdre complètement la tête. C'était clairement évident qu'à cause de mon manque embarrassant de self-contrôle, il ne serait pas sage d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. J'avais donc pris la seule décision logique qui me restait pour garder mon travail, ma santé mentale et mon intégrité; je devais rester aussi loin que possible d'Edward.

Et c'est ainsi que commença la première de nombreuses semaines d'esquives. Alors qu'avant je mettais rarement les pieds dans la salles des professeurs, préférant passer mes pauses dehors, ça devint mon refuge, le seul endroit où j'étais sûre de ne pas voir Edward. Lorsque j'étais forcée de quitter mon sanctuaire pour donner mes cours, je prenais des routes imprévisibles dans l'école, passant par les couloirs où je ne pensais pas qu'Edward irait. Je m'étais même procuré une copie de l'emploi du temps d'Edward, le téléchargeant discrètement depuis le système interne de l'école, pour pouvoir planifier mes déplacements en fonction de sa position sur le campus.

Si j'étais bien décidée à éviter Edward, ce n'était cependant rien comparé à son désir apparent de me parler seul à seul. Malgré tous mes déplacements soigneusement planifiés, il avait essayé de me coincer plusieurs fois après les cours. A chaque fois, j'avais réussis à m'enfuir - en me précipitant généralement dans la salle des profs ou en m'entourant de monde, rendant ainsi toute conversation réelle impossible - mais c'était de plus en plus difficile pour moi de lui échapper.

J'étais même prudente à la maison. Je ne savais pas si la détermination d'Edward à me contacter le pousserait à essayer de me parler hors de l'école, mais je prenais des précautions supplémentaires tout de même. Je m'assurai que mes fenêtres étaient constamment fermées et verrouillée et je sortais rarement de la maison sauf en cas de nécessité absolue, comme pour acheter de la nourriture. Je passais beaucoup de temps assise dans mon salon, à regarder par la fenêtre, me dissimulant à chaque fois que j'apercevais l'éclat d'une voiture argentée tournant au coin de ma rue. La plupart du temps, c'était de simples hommes d'affaire se rendant au travail, mais parfois je croyais avoir vu le flash d'une voiture de sport brillante passer, incroyablement vite dans ma rue.

Et puis il y avait les coups de fils. La première fois où c'était arrivé, il était vingt-deux heures trente, après une journée ensoleillée où je n'avais pas vu Edward. J'étais dans la douche quand le téléphone avait sonné et le temps que j'en sorte, manquant de tomber et de me fracasser le crâne contre le lavabo, l'appel avait été transféré sur le répondeur. Au début, j'avais cru que la machine était cassée, le signal rouge clignotait, indiquant un message, mais je n'entendais aucune voix. En écoutant plus attentivement, cependant, je réalisai que je pouvais entendre un grésillement indiquant que quelqu'un était en ligne. La machine continua à enregistrer pendant cinq minutes avant que l'appel soit finalement coupé. J'essayai de me convaincre de ne pas sauter aux conclusions et décidai que ça avait peut-être été un faux contact...jusqu'à ce que ça se reproduise encore et encore; chaque nuit, à la même heure, le téléphone sonnait et sonnait, avant que le répondeur ne se mette enfin en route. La personne qui m'appelait ne parlait jamais et ne laissait jamais aucun message, elle attendait juste en silence.

Bien sûr, je n'avais pas vraiment de moyen de savoir que c'était Edward. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui et, si j'avais été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais été légèrement inquiète de recevoir ce genre de messages silencieux. Après tout, pour ce que j'en savais, c'était peut-être un cambrioleur qui essayait de découvrir si l'appartement était vide. Et pourtant, je n'avais _pas _peur. Ça me réconfortait même légèrement de me dire qu'Edward m'appelait chaque nuit; si je me concentrai assez fort, je pouvais même arriver à me convaincre qu'il m'appelait pour des raisons autres que de rompre à nouveau avec moi.

Mon pouvoir d'illusion n'était cependant pas assez puissant pour arriver à me convaincre de parler avec Edward, et je ne décrochai pas une seule fois. J'avais pris l'habitude de toujours laisser mon téléphone basculer sur le répondeur avant de décrocher, ce qui rendait Jacob complètement dingue. Depuis le retour d'Edward, il avait prit l'habitude de m'appeler trois ou quatre fois par jours. Il essayait de me convaincre du contraire, mais il était évident qu'il appelait pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas repris une relation passionnée avec Edward Cullen. Et en effet, après les quelques premiers jours, il arrêta même de trouver des excuses pour ses coups de fil incessants et il commença à me demander directement si j'avais parlé à Edward.

* * *

Environ deux semaines et demi après le début des cours, un lundi soir, au bout de la trente-huitième fois, je perdis finalement mon calme. "Jacob Black, je te jure que si tu me poses cette question UNE FOIS DE PLUS, je vais revenir à Forks et t'enfoncer ce téléphone-"

"Je suis désolé, je suis _désolé_!" me répondit hâtivement Jacob. "Bon sang, femme, je veille juste sur toi!"

"Je n'ai pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi!" grognai-je, en mettant un coup de pied dans le mur avec colère avant de le regretter en sentant une vague de douleur remonter dans ma jambe. "J'ai vingt...quatre...ans," haletai-je en grimaçant de douleur, "et je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée, et encore moins par un chiot qui habite à des milliers de kilomètres!"

Il resta silencieux et je me sentis immédiatement coupable. "Désolée Jake," marmonnai-je, "j'ai été trop dure, mais pour une fois, je veux juste que tu me laisses livrer mon propre combat. On parle juste d'Edward-"

"-Ouais, un vampire assoiffé de sang, qui t'a abandonné, te brisant le coeur et ruinant ta vie-"

"-et qui n'a jamais été dangereux pour moi," complétai-je, en choisissant d'oublier notre première rencontre en cours de Biologie. Jacob renifla; il n'était clairement pas d'accord avec moi. "_S'il te plaît_, Jacob," soupirai-je, "ma vie est bien assez stressante sans que j'ai à me disputer avec toi chaque jour. Fais-moi juste confiance quand je te dis que je reste loin d'Edward, okay?"

Il grommela encore un peu mais accepta finalement de 'réduire les coups de fil, Embry dit que je suis obsédé,' avant de raccrocher. Je poussai un soupir d'épuisement et me massai les tempes en me dirigeant vers ma chambre. Avant que je n'ai fait plus de trois pas, cependant, le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Je jurai à voix haute avant de me jeter sur le combiné.

"SÉRIEUSEMENT, Jacob, je ne plaisantais pas au sujet des coups de fils! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX MAIN-" Je me figeai en plein mot. Mes yeux venaient de se poser sur la montre qui clignotait sur le répondeur- _22:30._

_Oh non._

Une sensation d'horreur absolue m'étreignit comme une poigne de glace autour de ma gorge lorsque j'entendis une voix de velours étonnée parler.

"Bella?"

Sans réfléchir, je raccrochai le téléphone sur son socle avec assez de force pour le faire tomber par terre, arrachant pratiquement la prise du téléphone. Tremblant de tout mon corps, je me penchai pour reposer le téléphone à sa place avant de faire quelques pas en arrière, sans jamais quitter le téléphone des yeux._ Ben au moins, maintenant tu sais que c'est pas un cambrioleur, _me dit une voix dans ma tête. J'étais légèrement choquée par ma propre réaction; mon corps avait agi comme par réflexe. Alors que j'observai le téléphone, il recommença à sonner. Je reculai lentement, ne m'arrêtant que lorsque ma fuite fut coupée par le sofa, sur lequel je me laissai tomber avec soulagement. Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité, la sonnerie arrêta et la lumière rouge indiquant un nouveau MESSAGE clignota. J'attendis, le souffle court, sans savoir s'il allait parler ou juste continuer à respirer. Je tendis l'oreille, à l'affut du moindre bruit.

Puis je l'entendis. Résonnant très doucement, presque comme en fond sonore, j'entendis un morceau de piano familier... J'haletai et tombai à genoux, pétrifiée par le choc, alors que je regardai mon petit répondeur noir. Des notes d'une mélodie que je n'avais pas entendu depuis des années résonnèrent depuis la machine et soudainement, je fus transportée à travers les kilomètres et les années, jusqu'à une journée brumeuse et un magnifique garçon au piano...

* * *

_La musique ralentit et se transforma en mélodie plus douce. A ma grande surprise, je reconnus, derrière la profusion de notes, le thème de la berceuse qu'il m'avait chanté._

_"C'est toi qui a inspiré celui-ci," chuchota-t-il. La composition devint infiniment tendre._

* * *

Je sentis un sanglot secouer ma poitrine alors que les larmes que je n'avais pas remarqué commençaient à couler sur mes joues. _Ma berceuse, il joue ma berceuse._ Je n'arrivais pas à y croire; c'était comme si je m'étais égarée dans un rêve. Les notes s'échappaient de la machine et tournoyaient dans la pièce, me déchirant le coeur et apaisant simultanément ma douleur. Je n'avais pas entendu ma berceuse depuis que j'avais écouté le CD qu'il m'avait fait pour mon anniversaire, quelques heures à peine avant qu'il ne me quitte pour toujours. Et pourtant, j'étais là, assise sur le sol froid de mon appartement alors que la musique emplissait chaque coin de la pièce autrement silencieuse. Soudainement, je mourrai d'envie d'entendre à nouveau la voix d'Edward, de lui parler et de lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. Avec hésitation, je me penchai vers le téléphone mais juste alors que mes doigts effleuraient le combiné, la mélodie toucha à sa fin, me sortant de ma transe. Je restai immobile, osant à peine respirer, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, qui pourrait expliquer ses actions. Il y eut une longue pause avant que le répondeur ne se coupe enfin.

Je restai ensuite assise là, dans le silence assourdissant. _Edward a joué ma berceuse. _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi, de toutes les chansons au monde, avait-il joué ma berceuse? _Est-ce que ça voudrait dire..._mais non, je ne me laissai même pas penser ces mots. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter, pas après la façon dont il s'était arraché à mes bras deux semaines plus tôt. Je ne comptais pas pour lui, ça c'était certain. Mais alors pourquoi essayait-il autant de me faire penser le contraire? _Pourquoi rendait-il cela aussi difficile? _Peut-être qu'Edward ne savait pas ce que la berceuse signifiait pour moi; peut-être que pour lui c'était juste une chanson parmi les milliers qu'il avait composé. Ça _devait _être la seule explication; aucune autre raison n'avait de sens. Mon esprit était empli de questions alors que je me déshabillai pour aller me coucher, lorsque je m'endormis finalement, mon sommeil fut emplis de rêves hantés par la musique et des lueurs de topaze.

* * *

Mardi matin, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, ce qui apaisa mes nerfs, qui étaient tendus suites aux évènements de la nuit précédente. J'allai à l'école avec plus de confiance que d'habitude; j'avais de grands espoirs de voir le soleil briller jusque dans l'après-midi en éliminant donc la possibilité d'une rencontre gênante avec Edward. A la quatrième heure de cours, cependant, il devint clair que ce mardi n'était pas destiné à être mon jour de chance lorsque le soleil fut remplacé par les nuages gris annonçant un orage.

_Fantastique,_ songeai-je avec irritation alors que je traversais le campus pour donner mon cours aux Premières, utilisant un dossier pour m'abriter de la pluie. Il était clair que je ne pourrais pas éviter Edward aujourd'hui, et, effectivement, j'entrai dans la salle pour le trouver lui, et la plupart des autres étudiants, déjà présents. J'ignorai la douleur inévitable que me provoquait la vision d'Edward, et comme ça m'était devenu horriblement familier au cours des dernières semaines, je ne lui prêtai plus aucune attention alors que je mettais la classe au travail.

Aujourd'hui, ils devaient écrire un essai sur le personnage de 'Lady Catherine De Bourgh' et son importance dans le roman - une tâche qui, étant donné la quantité de préparation qu'ils avaient eu, aurait dû être simple. Cependant, à en juger par leurs expressions paniquées et leurs coups d'oeil, la plupart des élèves ne partageaient pas mon point de vue. J'étais sûre qu'Edward serait une exception, mais je ne me permis pas le luxe de regarder son visage pour m'en assurer.

Au lieu de ça, je m'éclaircis la gorge pour faire taire les bavardages anxieux et attirer l'attention de la classe sur moi. "Très bien, tout le monde, calmez-vous. Vous avez une heure au bout de laquelle je ramasserai vos copies pour les noter, donc faîtes de votre mieux et en silence s'il vous plaît. Il y a des copies sur mon bureau si vous en avez besoin." La pièce s'activa lorsque les stylos furent décapuchonnés, les bloc notes sortis et les livres feuilletés. Puis elle redevint silencieuse, excepté pour le grattement des plumes sur le papier et les toussements occasionnels.

Je m'installai sur ma chaise et me préparai à corriger et noter des devoirs maison. Puis, du coin de l'oeil, je vis quelqu'un bouger. Je relevai la tête pour voir Edward se mettre debout et glisser sa chaise sous son bureau avant de se diriger vers moi, aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Je me raidis, le stylo en plein air, le fantôme d'une note 'B' flottant sous ma plume. Je pris une profonde inspiration et détournai les yeux d'Edward, recommençant à écrire d'une main tremblante. _Peut-être qu'il vient juste chercher une copie blanche, _songeai-je avec espoir, en ignorant le bloc-note fermé qui traînait sur son bureau. Je continuai à surveiller la copie, sans vraiment en voir les mots alors que j'attendais qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi alors qu'il se positionnait face à moi, tournant le dos au reste de la classe, et se penchait vers moi en faisant semblant de prendre une copie sur mon bureau. En fait, sa main effleura la mienne et je la retirai hâtivement, ressentant cette décharge électrique familière que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. Je dus retenir mes mains alors qu'elles tentaient de le toucher, presque comme attirées par un aimant. Avec de gros efforts, je repoussai ma chaise dans une faible tentative de créer un peu de distance entre nous. Je n'avais nulle part où aller maintenant, j'étais bel et bien piégée. Mon seul espoir résidait dans la vingtaine d'étudiants travaillant silencieusement dans la pièce. Edward ne serait sûrement pas assez fou pour faire une scène devant autant de témoins, si?

Je me sentis soudainement extrêmement mal à l'aise. "Que fais-tu?" sifflai-je en priant silencieusement pour qu'aucun étudiant ne relève la tête de leurs copies.

"Il faut que je te parles," me répondit Edward, dans un ronronnement si bas qu'il était presque inaudible. Je le regardai, incrédule. N'avait-il jamais entendu l'expression 'en temps et en heures'? Apparemment non.

"Pas maintenant, Edward," chuchotai-je précipitamment, sans réussir à dissimuler la panique dans ma voix. Si je n'étais pas plus prudente, je commencerais bientôt à hyperventiler.

Il me regarda avec colère. "Quand alors? Tu m'ignores en cours, tu ne répond pas à mes coups de fil, et tu t'enfuis à chaque fois que je t'approche. Quand suis-je censé te parler?"

Je le regardais sans rien dire; je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on avait cette conversation. On avait _déjà _parlé, et regardez où ça nous avait mené. _Il _m'avait fui, pas le contraire.

"On a rien d'autre à se dire," réussis-je finalement à m'étrangler. Je lui avais déjà dit que je n'essayerais pas de le séduire, que pourrait-il bien vouloir de plus?

"Si, Bella, si seulement tu voulais bien m'_écouter_!" Sa voix se fit plus forte sur la fin de la phrase et je vis quelques élèves relever la tête. Cette situation difficile était sur le point de devenir horrible; je devais reprendre le contrôle.

"Va t'asseoir, Edward," lui dis-je, en essayant de garder la voix d'un professeur s'adressant à un élève.

"Non," dit-il, d'une voix tout aussi calme, les yeux fixés sur moi. Ils étaient plus sombre que d'habitude - caramel au lieu de miel; il n'avait clairement pas chassé autant qu'il aurait dû.

"J'ai dit, _va t'asseoir_," ordonnai-je à travers mes dents serrées et je sentis mes poings se serrer.

Edward me regarda droit dans les yeux, et répondit lentement, étirant chaque lettre, "N-O-N." Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer sous l'effet du choc et de l'embarras. J'étais extrêmement consciente du fait que notre conversation était devenue progressivement plus forte, et maintenant, plus de la moitié de la classe nous écoutait. Le peu de pouvoir que j'avais eu sur lui me glissait désormais entre les doigts.

"Mr Cullen, si vous n'allez pas vous asseoir maintenant-" commençai-je, en dernier recours.

Edward rigola et ce son me choqua; ce n'était pas le son riche et séducteur que j'avais appris à aimer. Ce rire était froid et amer et me fit frissonner. "Que vas-tu faire?" me demanda-t-il, ce rire sans joie résonnant dans sa voix, "me coller?" Des rires et des halètements résonnèrent dans la salle lorsque les autres élèves réalisèrent ce qu'il avait dit. Plus personne ne faisait semblant de travailler maintenant, il était tous bien trop intéressé par le drame qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Alors que mes yeux voyageaient des visages amusés de mes étudiants à celui, fermé, d'Edward, je sentis quelque chose changer en moi et une nouvelle émotion m'emplit le coeur. Pour la première fois depuis le retour d'Edward, j'étais _enragée_. Ce n'était pas juste de la colère; non, j'étais plus qu'en colère, j'étais folle de rage. Comment _osait_-il venir dans ma classe et défier mon autorité comme ça? Quel droit avait-il de réapparaître dans ma vie, si ce n'était que pour détruire toute parcelle de bonheur que j'avais réussis à trouver? Comme si ce n'était pas assez d'agoniser _chaque jour _en le voyant tout en sachant qu'il ne m'aimait pas, il essayait de me compliquer encore plus les choses en tentant de me faire renvoyer. Juste quand j'avais cru être sortie des ténèbres, juste quand je commençai à me remettre de l'abandon d'Edward, il avait dû revenir et rendre les choses cent fois pire. Je fulminai; je ne le laisserais pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Je levai le menton et le regardai droit dans les yeux, mes propres yeux brillant de furie.

"Va-t'en, s'il te plaît," dis-je doucement.

"Quoi?" me demanda Edward, bien qu'on savait tous les deux qu'il m'avait clairement entendu.

"S'il te plaît, va-t'en, maintenant."

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et baissa la voix pour que le reste de la classe ne l'entende pas, "Voyons Bella, ne sois pas si-"

Je l'interrompis à voix haute. "Vous n'avez pas le droit d'ignorer mon autorité, Mr Cullen; ce n'est pas à vous de décider comment je gère ma classe et je ne vous laisserais pas vous moquer de mes cours. Maintenant, je suggère que vous quittiez ma salle de classe et que vous vous rendiez dans le bureau de Mr Delaney avant que je ne fasse venir quelqu'un pour vous faire partir de force." Un silence abasourdi suivi mes mots alors que la classe nous observait, choquée par mes mots; je ne m'étais jamais autant énervé avec un étudiant auparavant. Je baissai à nouveau la voix pour que seul Edward puisse m'entendre. "Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais garde ça en tête - moi, je ne joue pas. Je-" Je sentis mon souffle se couper alors que mes mots se perdaient dans ma gorge. J'envisageai de les ravaler et décidai finalement d'aller jusqu'au bout. Qu'avais-je à perdre? Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux choqués. "Je ne serais pas une de tes 'distractions', Edward." Il me fixa pendant un instant impossiblement long avant de se tourner lentement pour quitter la pièce sans même prendre la peine de récupérer ses affaires. Je ne fus pas surprise de le voir partir (après tout, quel autre choix avait-il?) mais une sensation de perte m'envahit tout de même lorsque je le vis disparaître dans le couloir. Je me tournai à nouveau vers ma classe d'élèves silencieux qui me regardaient tous, partagés entre l'excitation et la méfiance alors qu'ils attendaient de voir à qui je m'en prendrais ensuite. Je les déçus cependant en me rasseyant et en approchant mon travail de moi, avant de ne relever la tête que pour leur indiquer le temps qu'il leur restait. "Il vous reste quarante-cinq minutes pour finir vos dissert'."

Je savais que la façon dont j'avais géré la situation avec Edward ferait du bruit, surtout que je l'avais même envoyé voir Patrick, mais je n'aurais pas pu anticiper le niveau de curiosité que ça générerait chez les étudiants. Mes collègues éprouvaient de la sympathie pour moi, enfin, ceux qui avaient entendu parler de l'accident - ils avaient tous eu à gérer un étudiant trop sûr de lui au moins une fois dans leur carrière - mais ils avaient tendance à trouver le fait que j'avais viré Edward Cullen de mon cours très peu intéressant. Pour les étudiants, d'un autre côté, c'était une toute autre histoire. Ils semblaient tous fascinés par le fait que j'avais renvoyé Edward Cullen, qui avait les meilleurs notes de toute l'école et un look de mannequin, de mon cours et c'était devenu un sujet de conversation régulier dans les couloirs de l'école. J'avais l'impression d'être poursuivie par leurs murmures à chaque fois que je quittai le havre de paix qu'était devenu la salle des profs et c'était incroyablement stressant.

"-Ouais, Mlle Swan et Edward Cullen, c'est c'que j'ai entendu-"

"-ils se DÉTESTENT-"

"-T'aurais dû voir ça, Kate, je te jure que j'ai cru qu'elle allait le TUER-"

Peut-être que j'étais juste paranoïaque - après tout, des profs punissaient leurs élèves chaque jour et personne ne bronchait - mais il semblait y avoir un intérêt tout particulier à ma soi-disant haine d'Edward. Peut-être que c'était dû au fait qu'il était nouveau (et, en ce qui concernait les étudiantes, son apparence plus que séduisante) ou peut-être que c'était dû au fait que j'étais connu pour fuir les conflit, mais pendant plusieurs jours, il me sembla vraiment que la seule chose dont parlait les étudiants, c'était notre querelle. Heureusement pour moi, le beau temps devais durer jusqu'au week end, avant d'être remplacé par une tempête et Edward ne se présenta pas en classe au cours des quelques jours suivants, ce qui allégea considérablement les tensions. Mais vendredi, cependant, j'avais des choses plus importantes auxquelles penser.

Au lycée de Sycamore Grove, il était habituel que les professeurs aient une réunion avec les parents des nouveaux élèves après quelques semaines de cours. Pour ce semestre-çi, les réunions étaient tenues le troisième vendredi de janvier, une décision qui n'avait pas plus à l'équipe professorale. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment de perdre mon vendredi soir - ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une vie sociale - mais je n'avais toujours pas hâte de passer trois heures à discuter avec des parents dans les couloirs de l'école. Les soirées de réunion étaient généralement quelque chose que je redoutais; mon manque de confiance en moi, qui ne me posait aucun problème en classe, tournait à mon désavantage quand je m'adressais aux parents de mes élèves. C'était donc avec une nervosité grandissante que j'attrapai ma liste d'élèves et de parents dans le bureau de la réception à dix-huit heures.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers le hall où les réunions étaient tenues, mes yeux parcoururent la liste de questions standards qu'on devait poser aux parents. C'était des questions plutôt générales; je ne serais pas un professeur d'Anglais ce soir, je serais une représentante de l'école. En-dessous des instructions se trouvaient les noms des nouveaux élèves avec qui je parlerais. Il y avait environ huit noms sur cette listes, un mélange des quatre années. Je lus les noms sans y faire plus attention que ça, essayant de retrouver les visages à associer aux noms. Lorsque j'arrivais au huitième nom, cependant, je m'étranglai presque. _Oh, dites-moi que c'est une blague. _Mais non, c'était là, imprimé à l'encre noire.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

C'était soit une coïncidence extrêmement malchanceuse, ou quelqu'un, ayant entendu parler de mon incident avec Edward plus tôt dans la semaine, me jouait une très mauvaise plaisanterie. D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'étais désemparée. Pourquoi le monde semblait-il conspirer pour me forcer à voir Edward régulièrement?

Pendant un instant, j'envisageais tout simplement de ne pas me présenter à la réunion, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une option faisable. Après ce qui s'était passé en classe avec Edward mardi, j'étais bien décidée à ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi ou sur notre relation controversée. Louper volontairement un rendez-vous avec ses parents se classerait définitivement dans cette catégorie.

Cela étant dit, je n'étais même sûre que Carlisle et Esme viendraient. Ce n'était pas comme si on avait besoin de discuter des progrès d'Edward; il avait été au lycée un nombre incalculable de fois et il avait d'excellentes notes. J'étais certaine qu'_il_ ne voudrait pas me voir, pas après mardi, donc je doutais vraiment de voir la famille Cullen. Je m'installai à ma place dans le hall, où j'étais en compagnie de douze autres professeurs, faisant tous la même chose. La soirée se déroula horriblement lentement, partagés par mes coups d'oeil entre la porte et la montre. L'heure de mon rendez-vous avec les Cullen arriva finalement sans qu'ils ne se montrent. Je m'assis sur le rebord de mon bureau, et fis semblant de siroter une tasse de café, mais en fait, j'observai toute la pièce à la recherche du moindre signe d'Edward ou de ses parents. Puis, alors que mes yeux se posaient sur la porte pour ce qui me sembla être la centième fois, je les vis.

Ils avaient exactement la même apparence que six ans plus tôt. Toujours aussi beaux, toujours aussi impossiblement jeunes; je réalisai avec surprise que j'avais désormais un an de plus que Carlisle quand il avait était transformé. Ils se tenaient dans l'entrée avec hésitation, incertains d'où ils devaient aller. La main de Carlisle effleura légèrement le bas du dos d'Esme et il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit hocher la tête alors qu'elle parcourait la pièce du regard, étudiant les petits groupes de profs et de parents répartis. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Pendant un moment, on se contenta de se regarder, puis un lent sourire chaleureux apparut sur son visage, éclairant ainsi ses yeux doux. Je ne pris pas consciemment la décision d'aller vers elle, ou même de commencer à bouger, mais en quelques secondes, j'avais traversé la pièce à grandes enjambées pour me jeter dans ses bras. Ils s'enroulèrent fermement autour de moi dans une étreinte qui exsudait l'affection alors que je pressai ma joue contre son épaule pour inspirer son délicieux parfum. Je me sentais en sécurité et heureuse pour la première fois depuis des années; c'était comme de rentrer à la maison. "Oh mon enfant," chuchota-t-elle en me caressant doucement les cheveux, "comme tu m'as manqué."

"Vous m'avez manqué aussi," répondis-je doucement en faisant un pas en arrière, m'arrachant à ses bras, avant de sourire, "vous deux." Je relevai la tête vers Carlisle pour le voir rayonner et me faire un sourire qui le rendit plus séduisant que jamais; je pensais même avoir entendus quelques assistantes soupirer.

"Bonsoir Bella," murmura-t-il en me serrant délicatement la main, "c'est bon de te revoir."

"Et vous aussi," leur dis-je en leur faisant un large sourire. C'était la vérité; la famille d'Edward m'avait manqué presque autant que lui. Carlisle et Esme étaient pratiquement des parents pour moi, bien que plus jeunes et plus beaux que ce à quoi les conventions s'attendaient. Alors que mes yeux voyageaient entre leurs visages, je vis une troisième silhouette émerger de là où elle était restée en retrait. _Edward._ Je ne fus pas surprise de le voir, la soirée était pour les parents _et _les étudiants après tout, mais ce moment fut tout de même gênant. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me forçai à sauver les apparences pour n'importe quel humain qui pourrait être entrain de nous regarder. "Bonsoir, Edward," dis-je formellement en hochant légèrement la tête avant de reporter mon attention sur Carlisle et Esme. Ils nous regardaient avec la même expression d'inquiétude méfiante sur le visage - quelque chose que j'étais bien décidée à faire disparaître. "Alors," dis-je d'une voix faussement enjouée, "je suppose qu'on ferait mieux de s'y remettre."

Carlisle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Esme avant d'intervenir rapidement à voix basse, "Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Bella, tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit si-"

Je secouai fermement la tête. "Si ça l'est, Carlisle, c'est mon travail; par ici s'il vous plaît." Je pointai mon bureau du doigt avant de m'y rendre rapidement avant que quiconque puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je m'assis et regardai Carlisle échanger un regard avec Esme avant de s'asseoir lentement en face de moi. Edward les suivait de près. Il n'avait toujours rien dit à part un simple 'bonsoir', mais je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il s'y mette. Et effectivement, il ouvrit sa bouche à l'instant même où je commençai à parler.

"Bel-"

"Alors," dis-je d'une voix forte, en l'interrompant avant même que ses lèvres n'aient eu le temps de former mon prénom, "Je suis ici avec vous ce soir pour discuter des progrès d'Edward, ici, à Sycamore Grove." Je lançai un regard innocent à Carlisle et Esme et ignorai complètement Edward. "Avant de commencer, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a le moindre problème que vous aimeriez soulever?" Esme ne répondit pas mais me regarda avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage alors que Carlisle secouai la tête, un minuscule sourire essayant de masquer l'inquiétude qui faisait froncer ses sourcils.

"Non, nous n'avons aucun problèmes avec ses cours; sa professeur d'Anglais est excellente."

Un bref sourire apparut sur mon visage en entendant sa blague, avant que je ne redevienne sérieuse et enchaîne sèchement tout en ignorant les protestations d'Edward.

"Ça devient complètement ridic-"

"Donc," dis-je d'une voix forte, "Je suppose qu'Edward n'a eu aucun problème à s'intégrer académiquement parlant? Je vois qu'il était un excellent élève à San Francisco."

Le sourire de Carlisle avait disparu maintenant et il fronçait les sourcils," Non, tout va bien," dit-il lentement en jetant un coup d'oeil en coin à Edward, qui était agité par la frustration maintenant.

"Bon sang, Bella!" grogna Edward, d'un ton menaçant, "Arrête de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je-"

"En ce qui concerne ses notes, elles sont remarquables," continuai-je comme si je n'entendais pas les mots d'Edward, "On s'attend généralement à une légère baisse de niveau chez nos nouveaux étudiants, le temps qu'ils se familiarisent à leur nouvel environnement, mais votre fils s'avère être une exception notable à la règle; il a reçu les notes les plus élevées dans chacune de ses classes. Aimeriez-vous voir quelques-unes de ses notes?" Esme se contenta de secouer la tête avec une expression désespérée sur le visage. Ça me fit mal de la faire souffrir, mais même ça ne put pas me convaincre de regarder Edward qui avait recommencé à gronder à mon attention.

"As-tu fini maintenant? Es-tu prête à te comporter à nouveau comme une adulte?"

"On a eu quelques problèmes avec l'attitude d'Edward-," continuai, en haussant le ton à chaque mot dans une tentative de l'ignorer.

"Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu même pas?" Edward haussa la voix comme moi jusqu'à ce qu'on soit presque entrain de se crier dessus.

"-mais il a vu Mr Delaney pour ça, et j'espère qu'on pourra régler ce problème sans trop de difficulté. En attendant-"

"Tu es absolument pathétique, Bella, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte?"

"-J'espère qu'il s'impliquera dans l'une de nos nombreuses activités extra-scolaire que notre programme a à offrir-"

"POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL!" explosa Edward en repoussant violemment sa chaise avant de s'approcher de moi, aussi vite que l'éclair, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit face au mien. Ses yeux étaient absolument terrifiant, d'un noir d'encre brûlant de rage passionnée. "Est-ce que tu t'_entends_? C'est quoi ton FOUTU PROBLÈME?" Je restai assise, figée par le choc, et mon esprit enregistra à peine les murmures surpris qui avaient emplis la pièce alors que je regardai Edward avec inquiétude.

"Edward." Ma peur s'apaisa lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la bulle qui s'était créée autour d'Edward et moi. C'était Carlisle, et il semblait essayer de se contrôler en s'adressant à son fils adoptif. "Je ne tolérerais pas que tu parles à Mlle Swan sur ce ton, s'il te plaît, va te calmer dehors."

Edward lui lança un regard noir chargé d'incrédulité. "Est-ce que c'est une _blague_, Carlisle? Est-ce que tu as entendu la façon dont elle me par-" Il s'interrompit en remarquant que tout le monde le regardait avec choc. Une compréhension hésitante apparut sur son visage et il se redressa à contre-coeur. "Oui, père," dit-il sèchement avant de tourner sur ses talons pour quitter la pièce. Avant de partir, ses yeux croisèrent les miens une dernière fois et je ne réussis pas à lire les émotions qui y brillaient. Il y avait de la colère et de la rancune, ça j'en étais sûre, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui était plus dur à interpréter. Était-ce du regret? Avant que je puisse le confirmer, il se précipita hors de la pièce, laissant un silence assourdissant dans son sillage. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, le niveau sonore commença à augmenter alors que les témoins de notre petit drame commençaient à cancaner sans aucune retenue.

Je réalisai soudainement que mon corps tremblait comme si j'avais été frappée et je levai mes mains tremblantes jusqu'à mon visage avant de prendre une lente et profonde inspiration. Je pouvais sentir les yeux d'Esme et de Carlisle sur moi et je me sentis malade en pensant à la pitié qu'ils éprouvaient probablement pour moi; je ne la méritai pas. J'avais provoqué cette réaction; je l'avais volontairement cherché, en provoquant Edward jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. Il avait raison, j'aurais dû avoir honte de moi, même quand j'avais dix-sept j'évitai déjà les disputes en public.

"J'espère que tu pourras pardonner mon fils," les mots doux de Carlisle me sortir de mon désespoir, "il ne réalise pas toujours la portée de ses actes." La tristesse dans sa voix résonna autour de nous et je sus qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du comportement qu'Edward avait eu au cours de cette soirée. Je me forçai à relever la tête vers les parents que j'avais presque eu une fois. Je voulais leur dire tellement de choses, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver les bons mots.

"Je-je suis désolée, Carlisle," chuchotai-je. Ma gorge était serrée alors que j'admettais ma culpabilité et je sentis des larmes me brûler les yeux.

Il secoua la tête. "Non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser; nous n'aurions jamais dû partir. J'aurais dû intervenir dès le départ. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé." Je ne voyais pas quelle différence ça aurait fait; Edward aurait fini par s'ennuyer avec moi, peu importe ce que Carlisle aurait pu faire, mais je ne voulais plus en parler; c'était trop douloureux.

Carlisle soupira et se leva pour partir. Il baissa les yeux vers Esme mais elle ne fit pas mine de se lever, elle se contenta de poser la main sur son bras avant de dire doucement, "Je te rejoindrais dans une seconde, va trouver Edward; il aura probablement besoin d'aide pour se calmer. Je veux parler à Bella." Carlisle hocha la tête et tapota tendrement sa main avant de quitter la pièce dans un concert de soupirs.

Je reportai mon attention sur Esme avec méfiance. Bien que je l'aimais et que je respectai ses opinions, je ne voulais pas parler d'Edward, surtout après le désastre de ce soir. Elle m'étudia avec une inquiétude toute maternelle bien présent sur son visage parfait. "Est-ce que tu vas vraiment bien?" Ma première réaction fut de mentir parce que j'étais bien consciente qu'Edward pourrait lire tout ce que je dirais dans ses pensées. Esme sembla comprendre mon hésitation à dire la vérité et elle grimaça.

"Ecoute, je te promets que je ne laisserais pas Edward entendre ce que tu vas me dire. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour bloquer mes pensées, et même si je dois réciter la théorie de la relativité d'Einstein dans ma tête, je le ferais." Même dans mon état plus qu'instable, un faible sourire apparut sur mon visage en voyant sa férocité; elle était comme une lionne qui protégeait un de ses petits. Ça me fit fondre le coeur de voir qu'elle était aussi protectrice envers moi, même si son obligation de l'être avait disparu.

Je décidai que je lui devais bien la vérité- ou, en tout cas, une partie de la vérité. "Non," dis-je tristement, "Je ne vais pas vraiment bien. Comment pourrais-je aller bien?"

Esme plissa les yeux lorsque je confirmai ses soupçons. "Je le savais; j'ai bien vu comment tu as réagi, même si bien sûr _il_," sa voix s'emplit de colère, "est actuellement bien trop têtu pour le voir. Je lui l'ai dit de nombreuses fois; on l'a tous supplié de ne pas quitter Forks, mais est-ce qu'il nous a écouté?" Elle s'interrompit et inspira profondément, faisant rebondir ses boucles caramel sur ses épaules. Je la regardai avec confusion pendant une seconde avant de réaliser qu'elle avait mal interprété mes mots.

"Non, attendez," dis-je hâtivement, "quand j'ai dit que je n'allais pas bien, je voulais juste dire à cause de la dispute avec Edward. C'est tout." Ce n'était que des mensonges, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir, ça. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser croire que j'étais encore amoureuse d'Edward, même si elle avait promis de garder mes mots secret. C'était bien trop risqué de parler de mes sentiments à qui que ce soit, et encore plus à quelqu'un ayant un esprit aussi vulnérable aux invasions qu'Esme.

Esme me regarda avec surprise. "C'est...tout?" me demanda-t-elle alors qu'une anxiété désespérée réapparaissait sur son visage.

"Oui," dis-je d'une voix ferme, espérant plus que tout qu'elle ne verrait pas à travers mes mensonges. Je me sentis mal en voyant son expression de déception grandissante et je détournai le regard avant de changer rapidement de sujet. "Ecoutez, je, euh, j'ai encore d'autres parents à voir ce soir donc j'ai bien peur de..." Je laissai ma voix s'éteindre tout en ignorant la culpabilité que je ressentais alors que je priais pour qu'elle comprenne le message et qu'elle s'en aille. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge; il y avait une petite file de parents qui attendaient à une distance polie de mon bureau.

"Oh! Bien sûr, je suis désolée Mlle Swan," me dit Esme en prenant sa voix la plus grâcieuse lorsqu'elle vit les autres parents. "Je...J'espère vous revoir bientôt," me dit-elle calmement en se tournant à nouveau vers moi. Je laissai mes yeux croiser les siens pendant un instant avant de les détourner à nouveau, honteuse. Elle attendit une seconde de plus avant de faire volte-face et de partir; je ne pus qu'apercevoir l'expression insatisfaite de son visage. Je baissai les yeux vers mes papiers, mal à l'aise, et ne pris même pas la peine de relever la tête lorsque mon élève suivant et ses parents vinrent s'asseoir devant moi. Alors que je reposai à nouveau les questions standards concernant les progrès de l'étudiant, la seule chose qui résonnait dans mon esprit était une autre question.

_Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire?_

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Peur_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Peur

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de** Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 6: Peur -**

_-PoV Edward-_

Je me précipitai à travers les portes au bout du hall et m'élançai sans rien voir dans le couloir.

La colère brûlait dans mes veine comme un feu alors que je parcourais les couloirs de l'école, mon cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure. Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce qui venait de se passer; que Bella, ma Bella, puisse être si _froide _envers moi était impensable. Des visions de son visage envahirent mon esprit, des visions de son indifférence alors qu'elle m'ignorait et qu'elle parlait à Carlisle, alors qu'elle me traitait comme un stupide _enfant_.

Je grognai à ce souvenir et enfonçai une autre porte avec une force presque incontrôlée. Je détectai un léger changement de température et réalisai que je venais de sortir du bâtiment pour arriver dans la cour centrale autour de laquelle l'école avait été construite.

Il faisait sombre et tout était silencieux, seuls quelques tables et quelques bancs couverts de neige se dressaient devant moi. Je fis un pas en avant et me glissai sur le côté jusqu'à ce que mon dos entre en contact avec le mur. Je me laissai glisser contre, la tête entre les mains. _Que viens-je de faire?_ J'avais très certainement sacrifié toutes chances de jamais récupérer Bella, sans mentionner que j'avais bien trop attiré l'attention d'humains sur moi. Elle m'avait juste mis si _en colère_. Elle m'évitait pendant des semaines, et ensuite elle me punissait lorsque j'essayai de lui parler et maintenant, elle refusait tout simplement d'écouter ce que je voulais lui dire. Je jurai avec colère et mes épaules s'abattirent de dépit. Je _savais _que ce serait une mauvaise idée de rester à Rochester; on aurait dû partir tout de suite. J'avais été fou de croire qu'il y avait même le plus infime espoir que Bella ressente toujours quelques chose pour moi; il m'était évident qu'elle détestait mon retour dans sa vie.

Mais là encore, au cours de ma première et dernière tentative de 'séduction' après son cours, trois semaines plus tôt, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle pensait différemment. Au début, j'avais juste eu l'intention de lui parler, mais quand elle avait trébuché et qu'elle avait atterri dans mes bras, j'avais décidé que peut-être, juste peut-être, suivre le conseil d'Emmett serait une bonne idée. En effet, pendant quelques secondes bénies, j'avais espéré que mon désir de l'embrasser soit partagé.

Cependant, il semblerait que je me sois complètement trompé. Après que l'arrivée d'une étudiante ait abruptement mis fin à mes avances, Bella avait semblé être absolument furieuse et elle ne m'avait pas parlé depuis, malgré tous les efforts que j'avais fait pour la contacter. Toute ma famille avait offert de m'aider, surtout Alice, mais je leur avais ordonné de ne pas s'en mêler, principalement parce que j'étais bien trop fier pour admettre que j'avais échoué dans ma tentative de séduction. J'étais maintenant sur le point de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus profond; je me sentais rejeté et embarrassé. Mais encore pire que ça, il y avait le niveau suprême de _rage _que je ressentais: envers Bella pour ses actions, envers ma famille pour m'avoir persuadé de rester à Rochester et surtout envers moi-même de les avoir cru lorsqu'ils m'avaient assuré que Bella m'aimait encore. Je poussai un long grognement frustré alors que mon esprit s'emplissait à nouveau des souvenirs des yeux de Bella, emplis d'une colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

"Edward?"

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir Emmett arriver avec une expression surprise sur le visage. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Carlisle et Esme? T'étais pas censé voir Bella?"

Je me contentai de hocher la tête, incapable de lui répondre. J'étais déjà à ma limite; la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin c'était d'un interrogatoire de la part d'Emmett. Emmett se dirigea vers le banc le plus près, sur lequel il s'assit avant de me regarder avec curiosité.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" me demanda-t-il.

"J'ai été mis à la porte," dis-je à travers mes dents serrées. Emmett haussa les sourcils et me fit un large sourire.

"Tu _quoi?_"

"J'ai été mis à la porte," répétai-je alors que l'irritation commençait à envahir mes sens. Il m'avait parfaitement entendu la première fois, il voulait juste m'humilier encore un peu plus. Je me relevai et commençai à faire les cent pas pour essayer de me vider l'esprit.

"Qui t'a mis à la porte?" me demanda-t-il, et son sourire s'élargit.

"Carlisle," dis-je sèchement. J'étais vraiment entrain de perdre patience.

"Pourquoi a-t-il-"

"Parce que j'étais entrain de crier sur Bella," répliquai-je avec colère, "elle n'écoutait pas ce que je lui disais donc ça m'a frustré et j'ai commencé à crier. Certains humains m'ont entendu et Carlisle m'a dit de partir."

"Classe," ricana Emmett, les yeux pétillants d'amusement. Vu mon état de tension, ce simple mot fut suffisant pour me pousser à bout. Je me tournai pour lui faire face, enragé.

"La FERME," grognai-je en lui lançant un regard noir. "C'est déjà de ta faute, même sans tes commentaires juvéniles." Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

"C'est quoi ce délire?" cria-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds. "En quoi c'est _ma _faute?"

Je plissai les yeux. "C'était ton idée à toi de rester!" Je modifiai ma voix, imitant son ton moqueur, "'_tu n'auras qu'à la _séduire_, Edward; Bella _t'aime_, Edward; elle te reviendra avec un peu de _persuasion'. Quel conseil stupide!" Je crachai à ses pieds, expulsant le venin que ma rage avait fait monter à ma bouche.

"Ce n'était PAS un conseil stupide," me répondit Emmett d'une voix offensée, "tu as à peine essayé!"

Je grognai de colère, "Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il m'est presque impossible de ne serait-ce que m'approcher d'elle, et encore moins-"

"Oh, arrête Edward!" renifla Edward, "tu es un vampire! Tu aurais pu te retrouver seul avec elle si tu l'avais voulu. Admets-le, ton plan n'a pas marché parce que tu as autant d'expérience en matière de séduction qu'un enfant de 10 ans-"

"Mon plan n'a pas marché parce que c'était une suggestion stupide et enfantine!" grognai-je en montrant les dents pour l'interrompre, "ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant étant donné que c'est _toi _qui a eu cette idée." C'était une réponse pathétique et complètement fausse; Emmett était tout sauf stupide. C'était une idée souvent reçue chez les gens qu'on ne connaissait pas...qu'Emmett soit un crétin à cause de ses muscles et de son comportement amical, mais la vérité c'était qu'il était tout aussi intelligent que Jasper ou Carlisle et deux fois plus logique. Les sourcils d'Emmett se froncèrent pour marquer sa colère.

"Marrant," dit-il lentement en se dirigeant vers moi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit insupportablement près, les yeux perçants, "que même si c'est moi qui est si _stupide_, ce n'est pas moi qui a du mal à parler à la femme que j'aime-"

"Je lui ai parlé, et regarde où ça m'a mené - absolument NULLE PART!" criai-je alors que la colère se répandait dans mes veines glacées, embrumant mon esprit. Toute la rage et toute la frustration que j'avais ressentis au cours des dernières semaines courait dans mes veines, amplifiée dans son intensité par ma confrontation avec Bella. La minuscule partie rationnelle de mon esprit savait que rien de tout ça n'était vraiment la faute d'Emmett, mais je m'en moquai. J'avais besoin de blâmer quelqu'un pour la haine, la douleur et le rejet que je ressentais actuellement et c'était beaucoup plus facile de le blâmer lui plutôt que d'admettre que j'avais eu tort. _Emmett ne sait pas de quoi il parle, _siffla la partie enragée de mon cerveau; _cette conversation est ridicule._ "J'avais raison et je n'aurais jamais dû écouter tes idées inutiles," dis-je. "Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si nous étions repartis il y a trois semaines. Je ne referais pas la même erreur- Je m'en vais." Je fis volte-face, le corps secoué de tremblements, mais Emmett m'en empêcha.

"Oh BIEN SÛR, tu t'en vas!" cria-t-il, les yeux brillants. "C'est ce que tu fais de mieux, n'est-ce pas, Edward. A l'instant même où ça devient un peu compliqué, tu décides de _partir_." Je plissai les yeux et serrai les poings.

"Arrête ça, Emmett," murmurai-je d'une voix glaciale. Il m'ignora cependant, et haussa le ton pour noyer le son de mes grognements.

"Toute ta vie, tu as fuis tes problèmes, prétendant qu'ils n'existaient pas, préférant te mêler des affaires des autres et jouer à Dieu dans la vie des autres, juste parce que tu _peux_. Mais à la minute même où tu trouves une raison d'exister,à la minute même où tu trouves une fille et que tu apprends ce qu'est l'amour par toi-même, et non pas comme un voyeur dans la tête des autres, tu as tellement _peur _que tu commences à fuir."

"ARRÊTE ÇA MAINTENANT!" criai-je, en tremblant de tout mon corps. Je pouvais sentir les derniers vestiges de mon contrôle disparaître un peu plus à chaque mot qu'Emmett prononçait. Je voulais qu'il arrête, qu'il parte, qu'il _meurt_; n'importe quoi mais qu'il se taise. Ses accusations s'infiltraient en moi comme du poison, brisant mon coeur et assombrissant mon âme. C'était comme si j'avait été mis à nu, mes secrets les plus sombres et mes insécurités les plus profondes révélées au monde entier. Le pire c'était qu'au plus profond de moi, je pouvais sentir la vérité derrière ses mots; je savais qu'il avait raison et ça me tuait. _Tu ne peux pas refaire ça à Bella, espèce de lâche, _me hurlèrent les pensées d'Emmett.

"Je suis sûr que tu penses être noble, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda Emmett, la voix pleine d'amertume. "Il est évident que tu te complais dans la pitié; il est évident que tu _aimes_ avoir ce genre de contrôle, que tu en tires un plaisir malsain. Ben devine quoi, Edward? On est peut-être pas capable de lire tes pensées, mais on voit tous ce que tu fais. Tout le monde sait que tu as eu tort et que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un IDIOT de première classe, qui gagnerait la médaille olympique de ruineur de vie!"

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire. A l'instant même où la tirade d'Emmett toucha à sa fin, je sentis une barrière rompre en moi, et avant même que je ne réalise ce que je faisais, je m'étais jeté sur lui. La colère émanait de chaque pore de ma peau alors que je montrai sauvagement les dents en me précipitant vers lui. Je me préparai à l'impact, les mains déjà tendues pour s'enrouler autour de sa gorge, mais il fut trop rapide, bougeant à la vitesse de la lumière pour finir à quelques pas de là où il avait été. Alors que je faisais volte-face pour bondir à nouveau sur lui, je vis un flash de blond du coin de l'oeil. Jasper avait décidé d'intervenir, ses cheveux blonds flottant derrière lui alors qu'il courait à toute vitesse dans notre direction à Emmett et moi. J'essayai de m'échapper mais ce fut inutile; je sentis Jasper apparaître instantanément à mes côtés, en plaquant mes bras dans mon dos avec assez de force pour briser des os humains et en me noyant sous des vagues de calme simultanément. Mais ma colère était telle, cependant, que ses tentatives ne firent que rebondir sur moi, inefficaces.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, Edward, qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es entrain de _faire_?" feula Jasper en luttant pour me retenir alors que je me débattais furieusement. Je claquai des dents avec irritation et me débattis encore plus fort alors que des grognements gutturaux s'échappaient de ma gorge. Je n'étais plus moi-même; la créature incontrôlable emplie de rage et de désespoir qui s'était emparé de mon âme était sauvage et monstrueuse - le parfait opposé du sage et poli Edward Cullen. Je lançai un regard noir à Emmett depuis les bras de Jasper, mes yeux brûlant alors que je voyais sa position combative - à l'identique de la mienne. Il me lança un regard provocateur qui était empli de danger.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Edward?" grogna-t-il, une menace mortelle bien claire dans sa voix basse. "Me tuer? Vas-y; fais de ton mieux. On verra qui est encore debout à la fin, d'accord _mon frère_?"

Le mot me choqua et la minuscule partie de mon esprit qui n'était pas sous le contrôle du monstre parla assez fort pour la première fois. _C'est Emmett, _plaida-t-elle, _pas un ennemi; un membre de la famille. Penses aux autres; penses à Carlisle. _Et ensuite, _penses à Esme._ Des visions de mes parents, choqués et dévastés, soutenant une Rosalie sanglotante envahirent mon esprit, et j'hésitai. Mon moment d'incertitude fut tout ce dont Jasper eut besoin pour submerger ma colère, et je sentis son pouvoir s'écraser sur moi comme un mur, repoussant brutalement ma colère. Je m'arrêtai et tanguai, désorienté, comme si je venais de me réveiller d'une transe. Puis, affaibli, je tombais à genoux sur le sol enneigé en agrippant ma tête à deux mains.

_A quoi je pensais?_ me demandai-je, horrifié. Incrédulité et honte me submergèrent comme elles l'avaient fait trois semaine plus tôt, quand j'avais menacé Alice, mais cette fois, c'était cent fois pire. _Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?_ J'avais peur de la réponse. C'était plus qu'une simple agression; j'avais vraiment essayé d'attaquer Emmett. Et si je l'avais blessé? _Tué_? Même si, bien que ce soit impossible, ma famille ne m'aurait pas puni après un tel acte, je n'aurais jamais été capable de vivre avec ça. J'aurais lancé le plan que je n'avais jamais suivi et je serais aller directement à Volterra. La simple pensée des répercussions possibles de mon moment de folie suffit à me rendre malade.

Je pouvais voir que Jasper avait approché Emmett et placé une main apaisante sur son épaule. Emmett l'accueillit avec reconnaissance, plaçant sa propre main sur la sienne et laissant son souffle reprendre un rythme normal avant de finalement le relâcher. "Merci," dit-il à Jasper, qui hocha la tête sans dire un mot. Puis ils se tournèrent pour me regarder avec des expressions secouées sur le visage. Je n'arrivai même pas à croiser leurs regards. A travers toute ma douleur, le soutien de ma famille avait toujours était constant: maintenant je ne méritai même pas d'être en leur présence.

La voix de Jasper rompit le silence, "Il va bien maintenant," murmura-t-il à Emmett, "il ne semble plus ressentir aucune colère, juste de la culpabilité."

"Mais il a essayé de me tuer, Jasper!" répliqua Emmett d'une voix choquée, "il l'aurait peut-être fait si tu n'avais pas..." il s'interrompit, abasourdi.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Jasper m'étudia attentivement. "Non," soupira-t-il finalement, "non...je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait. Il réfléchissait déjà à ses actions lorsque je suis intervenu; une minute de plus et il aurait repris le contrôle." Emmett fit un petit bruit incrédule; clairement, il ne trouvait pas ça très rassurant.

_Est-ce qu'il a raison, Edward?_ pensa-t'il. _Tu te serais arrêté de toi-même? Est-ce que tu éprouves même le moindre remord maintenant?_

"O-oui," balbutiai-je en me relevant avec difficulté, "Emmett je...je ne sais pas ce qui vient de se passer, je ne pouvais pas...Seigneur, je te le jure...je suis tellement désolé," le dernier mot venait à peine de s'échapper de mes lèvres quand un sanglot brisé me secoua le corps. Je me tendis, luttant pour le retenir. J'étais sûr que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi coupable de toute mon existence. Emmett soutint mon regard pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité. Ses yeux était vides de tout humour, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, et sérieux comme je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

"Bien sûr, tu es désolé maintenant, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passera la prochaine fois où je dirais quelque chose qui ne te plaira pas? Est-ce que tu vas me tuer?" me demanda-t-il finalement.

"Non!" criai-je, dégoûté par cette idée.

"J'essayais seulement de t'aider Edward, c'est tout ce qu'on a jamais essayé de faire. Bella était comme une soeur pour moi; je veux qu'elle revienne dans nos vies presque autant que toi." Il secoua tristement la tête, déçu par ma réaction. "Tu dois reprendre le contrôle de tes émotions; Jasper ne sera pas toujours là pour te calmer. Et si tu perds le contrôle en présence de Rose ou d'Alice..." Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase; le grognement bas de Jasper nous dit tout ce qu'on avait besoin de savoir.

"Je sais," dis-je d'une voix basse et douloureuse. "Je ne leur ferais...je ne me _permettrais _jamais de leur faire le moindre mal." Il y eut un autre long silence alors qu'Emmett me jaugeait. Finalement, il hocha lentement la tête et je sus que j'étais presque entièrement pardonné. _Pas que je le mérite._

Il y eut un autre long silence puis: "Je dois parler à Carlisle," dis-je d'une voix tremblante en me tournant vers Jasper, "Est-ce que tu sais où il est?"

"Il est avec Rosalie," me dit Jasper, "il nous a rejoint dans le couloir et on allait venir te chercher, mais ils ont été retenu par un des professeurs de Rosalie. Carlisle m'a envoyer te chercher à la place, il semblait penser que tu aurais besoin d'être calmé." Il haussa un sourcil et je détournai le regard, honteux.

Emmett plissa les yeux. "Attends une seconde, _pourquoi _tu dois parler à Carlisle?"

Je restai silencieux parce que je ne voulais pas lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas recommencer à me disputer avec lui et je ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour être certain que je ne perdrais pas le contrôle si Emmett me provoquait à nouveau. En voyant l'expression d'Emmett, cependant, je sus que je n'avais pas le choix. "Je veux parler à Carlisle parce que...parce que j'ai besoin de lui dire que je m'en vais."

"QUOI!" hurla Emmett. Il s'approcha de moi, à nouveau furieux. "N'as-tu _rien _entendu de ce que je viens de te dire? Comment peux-tu encore penser que c'est une bonne idée de partir?" Il me lança un regard noir et fit un pas vers moi. Jasper se plaça hâtivement entre nous et posa une main apaisant sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

"Oui, Emmett," dis-je, "J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit, et tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter Bella; j'ai fait plus de mal que de bien et je ne me pardonnerais jamais de l'avoir perdu." Je m'interrompis, me préparant mentalement à la douleur que je ressentirais en prononçant mes mots suivants. "Mais le fait est que je suis parti, et que je ne serais jamais capable de réparer ça. C'est arrivé, Bella m'a oublié et il n'y plus aucune raison pour moi de rester ici. Je ne peux pas la 'séduire' et je ne peux pas la forcer à m'aimer. Je dois partir, c'est juste trop dur d'être constamment en sa présence mais d'être incapable d'être a_vec _elle."

"Mais comment tu _sais _qu'elle ne t'aime pas?"

"Parce qu'elle me l'a dit!" grognai-je en sentant ma colère être repoussé par le calme étouffant de Jasper. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire?" _Séduis-la!_ répliquèrent les pensées d'Emmett. Je grognai à nouveau. "Si tu penses au mot 'séduire' une fois de plus, Emmett, je te jure que je vais-" Je fus interrompu au beau milieu de ma phrase par Jasper, qui nous enveloppa à nouveau d'une vague de calme. Emmett et moi, on se détendit immédiatement; on s'était tous les deux inconsciemment tendu en prévision d'un autre combat. Une fois qu'il fut satisfait qu'on se soit tous les deux calmés, Jasper s'adressa à moi.

"Ce qu'Emmett essaye de te dire, Edward, c'est que tu dois revoir tes tactiques."

Je regardai Jasper avec incrédulité. "Mes tactiques? Ce n'est pas un jeu!"

"Vraiment? Je croyais que tu voulais la récupérer," dit Jasper en haussant les sourcils.

"Bien sûr, mais-"

"Et clairement, tes méthodes n'ont pas été efficaces jusqu'à maintenant," m'interrompit-il.

"Ha! Ça tu peux-" commença Emmett, mais il fut réduit au silence par les regards que Jasper et moi, on lui lança.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Jasper. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais." C'était vrai, j'avais essayé de parler à Bella, je l'avais appelé chaque soir, je lui avais joué sa berceuse. J'avais même essayé, bien que maladroitement, de l'éblouir' après les cours mais rien n'y avait fait. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire.

Cependant, à en juger par la façon dont Jasper me regardait, il était évident qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec moi. "La suivre? La harceler au téléphone? Perturber volontairement sa classe avant de l'attaquer verbalement devant ses collègues?" Je hochai très lentement la tête. Dit comme ça, ça semblait vraiment tordu, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à comprendre où il voulait en venir. Jasper secoua la tête avec exaspération. "Honnêtement, Edward, au vu de ton comportement récent, je suis surpris que Bella ne t'ai pas fait un _procès._"

Je fis courir ma main dans mes cheveux, distrait. "Alors que suis-je censé faire? Elle me _déteste_, Jasper, elle était absolument folle de rage après la seule fois où j'ai essayé de la 'séduire' et ensuite elle m'a évité pendant trois semaines. Elle ne veut pas savoir!"

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel. "Est-ce vraiment une surprise? Considère la situation de son point de vue, tu as quitté Forks et tu n'as pas essayé de la contacter depuis."

"C'est parce que-" commençai-je avec agitation, mais Jasper leva la main pour me faire taire.

"Je ne questionne pas tes actions; je comprends _pourquoi _tu es parti, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Mais là n'est pas la question, ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que Bella n'a sans aucun doute pas vraiment apprécié que tu la quittes pour la 'protéger'. Dieu seul sait qu'elle n'a absolument aucun instinct de survie; tu ne te rappelles pas de ce qui s'est passé avec James? Bella t'aimait Edward; l'intensité de ses émotions quand vous étiez ensemble m'empêchaient pratiquement de me retrouver dans la même pièce que vous. Tu lui as fait du mal quand tu l'as quitté et elle a eu six ans pour se complaire dans cette douleur. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas t'attendre à ce qu'elle t'accueille à bras grands ouverts."

Je ne répondis pas, soudainement mal à l'aise. La vérité c'était que Jasper ne savait pas tout.

Comme le reste de ma famille, il croyait que j'avais simplement dit à Bella qu'on partait pour assurer sa protection. Ils n'avaient aucune idée des détails de notre conversation, tout comme ils ne soupçonnaient absolument pas que la version que je leur avais donné n'était pas la vérité. A cette époque, je ne croyais pas que le fait que je mente à Bella au sujet de mes émotions était important; et c'était seulement maintenant que je commençai à penser différemment. Je doutai que ça fasse une grande différence pour elle; après tout, une simple conversation n'aurait jamais pu ruiner des mois de déclarations, mais j'hésitai toujours à dire à ma famille ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. J'essayai de contrôler mon visage pour ne pas me trahir devant Jasper et Emmett, mais je ne pus pas retenir les sentiments de culpabilité et de regret qui s'enroulèrent autour de mon coeur. Jasper me regarda avec surprise avant de froncer les sourcils.

"C'est tout ce que tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as rien dit d'autre, rien qui puisse expliquer sa rage actuelle?"

"Non, bien sûr que non," dis-je rapidement mais il était évident que Jasper n'était pas convaincu.

"Edward," me prévint-il dans un grognement.

_Pourquoi tu mens?_ pensa-t-il, _qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?_

Je tournai autour du pot, essayant de gagner du temps. "Lui dire que j'étais trop dangereux n'a pas été suffisant," dis-je en essayant de me justifier, "elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir; elle voulait venir avec nous..." Je m'interrompis faiblement avant de grimacer sous les regards impassibles de mes frères.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu as _dit_?" me demanda lentement Emmett, les yeux écarquillés.

Je fermai les yeux et grimaçai de douleur en me souvenant de cette horrible nuit.

_"Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella," assenai-je lentement et distinctement, l'incitant à croire ce mensonge tout en ignorant la voix qui criait la vérité dans ma tête. Nous y étions; je commettais le pire des blasphèmes et j'étais définitivement condamné à l'enfer désormais._

_Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'elle réfléchissait à mes mots. "Tu...ne...veux...pas...de...moi?"_

_J'ignorai mon coeur, renforçai ma résolution et prononçai la syllabe qui allait détruire ma vie: "Non."_

Je frissonnai et ramenai mon esprit au présent. Jasper et Emmett me regardait toujours avec attention. Je ne pouvais pas y échapper, je devais leur dire.

"Je...je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne avec moi," leur dis-je d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure, "elle m'a demandé si je la voulais et...j'ai dit non."

Un silence assourdissant suivi mes mots; il fut rompu après ce qui sembla être une éternité par un Emmett abasourdi.

"Tu...lui as mentis?" demanda-t-il, complètement surpris, "tu lui as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas?"

Je baissai la tête pour acquiescer. Il me regarda avec la mâchoire pendante, complètement ahuri. Même ses pensées étaient abasourdies. Puis finalement, une pensée me parvint! _Espèce de CRETIN fini! _"EDWARD!" cria-t-il, "Bordel, à quoi tu PENSAIS? C'est pas SURPRENANT que Bella ne veuille pas te parler; elle croit encore que tu ne l'aimes pas!"

Je secouai la tête et détournai les yeux de son visage enragé. "Non, tu as tort. Comment pourrait-elle encore penser ça? Après toutes les fois où je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, comment pourrait-elle laisser un mot détruire la foi qu'elle avait en moi?" Je pourrais comprendre que le mensonge la mette encore plus en colère, mais je ne pensais honnêtement pas qu'elle puisse toujours y croire; c'était un mensonge bien trop transparent. Comme si _je _pourrais jamais arrêter de _la _vouloir. Six ans avait sûrement été suffisant pour qu'elle réalise que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Je relevai la tête pour voir Emmett et Jasper me regarder avec la même expression de rage sur le visage. Finalement, Jasper cracha, "Alice avait raison, tu es vraiment un petit-"

_Edward!_ J'ignorai le reste de la phrase de Jasper lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un penser mon nom derrière moi. Je fis volte-face pour voir Carlisle arriver du même endroit que Jasper, son visage parfait mortellement sérieux. Oh-oh. Il n'avait _pas _l'air content. Dès qu'il fut à quelques pas de moi, la diatribe commença.

_A quoi tu pensais, Edward? _me demandèrent ses pensées, _Comment as-tu osé parler comme ça à Bella? Et devant une foule d'humains? Tu aurais pu tous nous exposer, c'était stupide et inconsidéré._

Je baissai la tête de honte. "Je sais Carlisle, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit." Il me regarda avec déplaisir pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de soupirer, sa colère laissant place à de l'épuisement.

"Honnêtement Edward," souffla-t-il, "tu dois être plus _prudent_." Je hochai docilement la tête; il avait raison, mon comportement dans le hall, bien que peut-être justifié, avait été extrêmement irréfléchi. "Et fils," continua Carlisle, attirant à nouveau mon attention, "un simple conseil, si tu veux la, ahem, 'séduire', _ça_," dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers le hall, "n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir." Je grognai. _Pas encore ça._

"Ben ce n'est pas important de toute façon parce que-" commençai-je, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée d'Esme.

"Carlisle!" cria-t-elle en passant rapidement les portes par lesquelles j'étais sorti, son visage doux illuminé par l'inquiétude. Lorsqu'elle atteignit Carlisle, elle se jeta dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés alors que les siens se remplissaient d'inquiétude. "Carlisle, quelque chose d'horrible vient-" elle s'interrompit en réalisant que Jasper, Emmett et moi l'écoutions avec curiosité. A ma plus grande surprise, son expression inquiète se transforma en pure panique. Je me concentrai immédiatement sur ses pensées. Elle était dans un tel état de détresse que malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne fut pas capable de me bloquer. Une image de Bella apparut dans ma tête. Je la regardai alors qu'elle faisait clairement comprendre à Esme qu'elle ne m'aimait pas. Les mots ne me surprirent pas, mais ils furent tout de même incroyablement douloureux à entendre. Je regardai Esme, dont l'expression douloureuse était presque identique à la mienne. _Oh Edward. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais elle a très bien pu me mentir..._ Je secouai sèchement la tête, refusant ses mots. Cette déclaration, couplée au comportement récent de Bella à mon égard, confirma qu'elle me détestait. Je me tournai lentement pour faire face à Carlisle et aux autres qui nous regardaient tous avec appréhension.

"Bella vient de dire à Esme qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Est-ce une preuve suffisante de la futilité de ma présence ici? _Maintenant _peut-on partir?"

"Non!" dit Emmett. "On ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas dit à Bella que tu lui as menti!"

"Menti à quel sujet?" demanda Esme avec confusion.

"Quand on a quitté Forks, Edward a dit à Bella qu'il ne l'aimait pas," dit Emmett en gardant ses yeux plissés sur moi. Esme et Carlisle laissèrent tous les deux échapper des petits cris de choc et d'incrédulité. Ils se tournèrent pour me regarder avec les yeux écarquillés.

_Oh Edward!_ pensa Esme avec désespoir.

"Est-ce vrai?" me demanda sérieusement Carlisle.

Je soupirai, stressé. "Oui," dis-je finalement à contre-coeur. Ce qui tira un autre round de soupirs exaspérés et de grognements à ma famille. "Ecoutez," dis-je en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde m'entende, "rien de tout ça ne compte, c'est du passé. Quoi que j'ai pu dire à Bella il y a six ans, il est évident qu'aujourd'hui elle ne m'aime plus. J'ai accepté de rester à Rochester jusqu'à ce que j'ai déterminé les sentiments de Bella pour moi; il est douloureusement évident qu'elle ne m'aime pas, donc il n'y a aucune raison de rester ici."

"Je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle pense probablement-" commença Emmett, mais je l'interrompis.

"C'est mon dernier mot; je ne veux plus parler de ça." Je regardai Carlisle. "Je suppose que nous pourrons partir dès ce soir?"

Il resta silencieux pendant une minute, comme s'il délibérait. _Que puis-je bien lui dire?_ pensa-t-il. Je fronçai les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ses pensées confuses. "En fait," dit-il avec hésitation, "on ne peut pas partir, pas tout de suite, en tout cas."

"Quoi? Pourquoi?"

"Je suis désolé Edward," me dit-il calmement, "J'étais si convaincu que nous resterions que je n'ai même pas prévenu l'hôpital de notre possible départ."

"Et alors?" criai-je. "Tu ne les pas prévenu à Forks! Appelle l'hôpital maintenant, en quoi est-ce important?" Je n'arrivai pas à croire que Carlisle utilisait _l'hôpital_ comme excuse pour rester; il était évident que sa décision n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça-"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"-parce que je ne veux pas," finit-il simplement. Je le regardai, abasourdi alors qu'il continuait. "Quitter Forks a été une terrible erreur avec de lourdes conséquences pour chacun d'entre nous; je n'ai aucun désir de reproduire cette erreur."

Agrippant mes cheveux avec frustration, je rugis, "ELLE NE M'AIME PAS! Quand l'accepterez-vous?"

Carlisle me regarda paisiblement, son visage calme complètement à l'opposé du mien. "A en juger par ce qu'Emmett vient de nous dire, tu ne peux pas en être sûr tant que toi et Bella n'êtes pas d'accord sur _tes _sentiments. Je suggère que tu reste à Rochester suffisamment longtemps pour lui parler _convenablement,_ de préférence au cours d'une conversation qui ne se terminera pas en cris." Je me contentai de le regarder sans rien dire. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous si déterminés à s'opposer à moi? J'étais complètement impuissant. Je ne pouvais pas partir tout seul sans prendre le risque de faire du mal à Esme et je ne pouvais pas forcer ma famille a venir avec moi. "Et de toutes façons," continua Carlisle, ne remarquant apparemment pas mon état abasourdi, "ce serait incroyablement malpoli de déménager alors que nous attendons une invitée." Le mot 'invitée' me sortit directement de ma transe. Nous attendions une invitée? Qui pourrait bien venir nous rendre visite? Nous n'avions aucune connaissance qui pourrait nous rendre visite à l'exception de...mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque je lus les pensées de Carlisle.

"Non!" haletai-je avec incrédulité. _Pas moyen, il ne peut pas parler de-_ "Pourquoi Carlisle?" criai-je désespérément. "Comment pourrais-tu bien crois que l'inviter _elle _serait une bonne idée?"

Carlisle me regarda et je fus très légèrement réconforté par le fait qu'il avait le bon goût de sembler honteux. "Je ne l'ai pas tant invité qu'elle s'est invitée toute seule..." me dit-il avec culpabilité. Il était évident, à en juger par l'expression de son visage, que Carlisle avait déjà révélé cette information cruciale à Esme, mais Emmett et Jasper nous regardaient avec confusion.

"Qui vient nous rendre visite?" demanda Jasper.

"Tanya," dis-je en même temps que Carlisle. Sa voix était calme alors que la mienne était horrifiée. Ce n'était pas seulement désagréable, c'était horrible, terrible, CATASTROPHIQUE.

Emmett éclata de rire.

Je fis volte-face et lui lançait un regard noir qui exigeait qu'il tombe raide mort, _immédiatement. _"En quoi cette situation est-elle _drôle_?" Emmett haussa les sourcils, comme si la réponse aurait dû être évidente. Cependant, une fois que son regard voyagea de mon visage enragé, à celui confus des autres, il sembla réaliser que personne d'autre n'avait compris.

"Oh, franchement, aucun de vous ne peut voir ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans?" demanda-t-il. On continua tous à leur regarder, imperturbables. "C'est marrant parce que Tanya et Bella sont toutes les deux tes ex-"

"C'est faux, mais continue," grognai-je. Tanya n'avait jamais été mon 'ex', on avait jamais eu de vraie relation; ça avait juste été un malentendu embarrassant. Emmett me regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

"Bon, tu ne peux vraiment pas voir l'ironie dans le fait qu'à 112 ans, tu es encore vierge, et que pourtant tu as _deux _ex, et que c'est celle que tu déteste qui veut coucher avec toi?"

Emmett Cullen: le roi des commentaires inappropriés. Je lui lançai un regard noir qui aurait pu fendre une pierre en deux avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Carlisle. "Quand Tanya arrive-t-elle?" _Peut-être que je peux disparaître sans dire un mot..._

"Demain," me dit Carlisle, en arrêtant tous mes plans d'évasion sur leur lancée. "Et je veux que tu surveilles tes manières, et que tu te rappelles de l'éducation que nous t'avons donné, Edward. Je ne veux pas que tu sois quoi que ce soit d'autre que civil avec notre invitée. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne Bella..." Je grognai; cette soirée devenait de plus en plus horrible. "...Je te recommande de lui parler aussi rapidement que possible, ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver que tu es capable d'être un gentleman. Oublie cette histoire de 'séduction', pourquoi n'essayerais-tu pas de commencer par te montrer courtois?" me suggéra Carlisle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je grimaçai. "Allez, n'a-t-on pas déjà décidé que c'était inu-"

"Tu peux commencer dès maintenant," dit Carlisle, ignorant mes protestations. Il ne me regardait pas; au lieu de ça, il se concentrait sur un point derrière moi. Je vis volte-face pour voir Rosalie approcher de la cours par le chemin pavé qui contournait le bâtiment M, suivi par Alice et Bella. Au début, je fus en colère - j'avais dit à Alice de ne pas parler à Bella - mais ensuite, je sentis mon corps se tendre alors que mes yeux admiraient l'apparence de Bella. Elle écoutait calmement une Alice qui lui parlait avec animation et lui souriait chaleureusement à l'occasion. Elle était si belle; même après tout ce temps, elle me coupait toujours le souffle. Elle était éblouissante, éclairée par la lune, avec ses cheveux acajous tombant en vague douce sur ses épaules, la couleur sombre créant un contraste flagrant avec sa peau pâle. Je réalisai soudainement que toute cette conversation sur mon départ avait été complètement inutile - il n'y avait pas moyen que je m'arrache à nouveau à sa présence; j'étais toujours irrévoquablement amoureux d'elle. L'air sembla se charger magnétiquement alors que mon corps mourrait d'envie de combler la distance entre nous, de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras et d'embrasser ses lèvres parfaites...Alors qu'elle et Alice s'approchaient de nous, Bella releva la tête et nous aperçut; elle laissa échapper un petit halètement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant pour former un petit 'o'. Il me fallut tout mon self-contrôle pour m'empêcher de l'attraper à ce moment-là. Je serrai les poings et me forçai à regarder le sol; je n'avais absolument pas envie de voir le sourire satisfait de Jasper à ma réaction.

"Va la voir maintenant, Edward," me dit doucement Esme, trop doucement pour que Bella l'entende, "on t'attendra dans le parking."

"Non, attendez, je-" Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me laissent seuls avec Bella; la vérité, c'était que j'étais terrifié qu'elle me rejette à nouveau. "Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?" finis-je par demander faiblement en me sentant soudainement très vulnérable.

Esme sourit. "Contente-toi d'être _poli_, Edward. Tu peux être très charmant quand tu veux, tu sais - enfin, cela étant quand tu ne passes pas ton temps à crier. Présente-lui tes excuses et essayer de garder ton calme." Elle me serra dans ses bras avant de tourner les talons pour partir, avec les autres à sa suite. J'essayai de les retenir, mais avant que je ne puisse trouver les bons mots, ils avaient disparus dans les ténèbres et étaient retournés dans l'école.

Je fus soudainement extrêmement conscient du silence qui régnait dans la cour; on entendait que les voitures passant dans la rue et le souffle occasionnel de vent. Lentement, je me tournai. Une partie de moi fut surprise de voir que Bella se tenait toujours là; je m'étais presque attendu à ce qu'elle s'enfuit à nouveau. La neige avait recommencé à tomber; quelques flocons avaient déjà atterris sur ses cils et sur ses cheveux. Je réalisai avec un petit sourire que j'étais désormais jaloux d'un flocon de neige. Bella me regardait avec incertutide et le rouge que je connaissais si bien et que j'aimais tant commencer à envahir son cou et à caresser ses joues. Cette vision familière fit réagir mon corps et avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'approchai d'elle attiré comme un aimant. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'allais dire, seulement que c'était crucial de ne pas gâcher ma chance. Qu'elle m'aime ou non, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me permettre de perdre à nouveau Bella. Je l'aimais de tout mon être; sans elle, j'étais incomplet. J'avais besoin d'elle comme un poisson avait besoin d'eau; notre connexion était permanente, puissante et irréversible. Je devais regagner ses faveurs.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres d'elle maintenant, et elle me regardait de ses grands yeux bruns. Nous y étions; c'était peut-être la seule chance que j'aurais jamais. "Bonsoir Bella," dis-je, et ma voix douce sembla résonner dans toute la cour.

Elle me regarda sans respirer pendant quelques secondes, de ses grands yeux incertains. Avec hésitation, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un minuscule sourire. "Bonsoir Edward."

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées: **

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
** -Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
** -Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
** -Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Motos_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Motos

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7: Motos -**

_-PoV Bella-_

La soirée continua à s'écouler lentement, chacun de mes entretiens semblant plus long que le dernier. J'essayai de rester concentrée, mais malgré tous mes efforts, mon attention commençait à s'évanouir et tout - les étudiants, leurs parents, les questions - se fondit dans un brouillard sans fin. Avant vingt-et-une heure, je m'étais trompée dans l'orthographe de deux noms de familles et dans la prononciation de trois de plus et j'avais même appelé un membre de l'équipe de foot 'Katherine'. C'était officiel; je craquai complètement.

Donc je fus sévèrement soulagée lorsque la cloche sonna finalement à vingt-et-une heure trente, signifiant la fin des entretiens. Je dis rapidement au revoir à ma dernière étudiante, et à ses parents, qui semblèrent abasourdis par mon animation soudaine et les guidai rapidement vers la sortie. Une fois qu'ils eurent passé la porte, je retournai à mon bureau et me laissai tomber sur ma chaise avec épuisement.

_Quelle nuit_. J'avais eu tort quand j'avais prédit que la soirée serait déplaisante; ça avait été bien, _bien _pire que ça. Le mot 'désastre' n'était même pas assez fort pour décrire tout ça. Mon comportement envers Edward avait été consternant et je me sentais malade d'avoir menti comme ça à Esme. Ma seule consolation, c'était qu'au moins je n'avais pas vraiment perdu quoi que ce soit; ce n'était pas comme si Edward avait encore des sentiments pour moi; maintenant, il en aurait encore moins.

Non, mon problème le plus pressant n'était pas Edward; c'était plutôt la question sérieuse de mes collègues. En regardant autour de moi, je remarquai que la plupart d'entre eux étaient soit entrain de me regarder, soit entrain de parler de moi. Au temps pour ma décision de rester discrète après ma dispute avec Edward pendant le cours; en quelques secondes, j'avais réussi à rendre la situation dix fois pire. Les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas entendu parler du moindre 'problème' entre le nouvel étudiant si séduisant et moi en entendraient certainement parler maintenant. Je pouvais sentir la panique monter dans ma gorge, et je fus soudainement extrêmement consciente du fait que les yeux de tout le monde étaient posés sur moi. C'était comme d'être sous un projecteur aveuglant.

_Je dois partir de là_, songeai-je.

Je commençai rapidement à rassembler mes affaires, en ignorant les murmures et les têtes se tournant dans ma direction. Mes joues étaient en feu lorsque je me levai et glissai ma chaise sous mon bureau. Je m'engageai à peine sur le trajet menant à la porte - avait-elle toujours été située aussi loin? - en regardant mes pieds avec détermination, quand une ombre me bloqua le passage. Je relevai la tête pour voir une des Assistantes - une petite femme ronde aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui s'appelait Leanne. Elle avait été mon assistante pour ma classe de Première de l'année dernière et elle pensait clairement que ça voulait dire que nous étions copines. Elle me regardait actuellement avec une expression provocatrice sur le visage et je jetai un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir que ses amies nous regardaient en retenant leurs souffles à quelques mètres de là. J'eus l'impression que mon corps s'emplit soudainement de glace. _Que veut-elle? Va-t-elle me poser des questions sur Edward? Ferait-elle ça devant tout le monde?_ Mon cerveau s'emballa et je me préparai au pire des scénarios.

"C'était _qui _ce type?" me demanda Leanne avec le souffle court. Je sentis mon corps se tendre. Que pouvais-je dire? 'Oh, c'est mon ex, un vampire âgé de 112 ans, pourquoi?' Je grimaçai; toute cette situation aurait pu être évitée si je n'avais pas réagi aussi stupidement.

"C'est un des étudiants..." dis-je prudemment, en essayant de prétendre que sa question ne signifiait rien pour moi.

Elle me regarda avec confusion pendant une seconde avant d'éclater soudainement d'un rire aigu très irritant. "Oh mon _Dieu_, je ne parlais pas du gamin! Je parlais du type _avec_ lui!" Au début, je fus distraite par le fait qu'elle venait de traiter Edward de _gamin _- quelque chose qui m'amusait lorsque j'imaginai sa réaction et qui me mortifiait quand je me rappelai de notre différence d'âge à la fois. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, je fus capable d'analyser le reste de sa phrase.

"Tu parles de _Carlisle?_" lui demandai-je, surprise. Je la regardai avec incrédulité alors qu'elle s'évanouissait presque devant moi.

"C'est son nom?" me demanda-t-elle avec impatience. "J'aurais dû savoir qu'il aurait un nom aussi sexy que lui. Il est _sublime_, n'est-ce pas?"

Je me contentai de la regarder avec la mâchoire pendante. _Carlisle? Sexy?_ Bien sûr, j'avais toujours su qu'il était extraordinairement séduisant - je n'étais pas _aveugle _après tout - mais je ne l'avais jamais trouvé 'sexy'. Ça aurait été bien trop bizarre; il était presque devenu mon père et, même si je savais qu'il n'avait qu'une vingtaine d'année, il m'avait toujours semblé beaucoup plus mature. C'était très étrange pour moi d'avoir une telle conversation et je me sentis soudainement légèrement nauséeuse.

"Alors pourquoi il était là? A la soirée parents/profs? Il a genre, quoi, vingt-six ans?" me demanda Leanne en me ramenant sur terre.

"Euh, ouais, environ," dis-je rapidement en regardant la porte avec envie, "C'est le père d'Edward - son père adoptif. Lui et Esme ont adopté Edward et ses frères et soeurs il y a quelques années," expliquai-je. "Ils ne partagent pas le même sang, enfin, les blonds si, mais pas les autres. Ils sont tous en couples les uns avec les autres cependant, mais c'est bon, parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment frères et soeurs." Que m'arrivait-il? C'était comme si j'avais une diarrhée verbale. Je fermai la bouche en remarquant l'expression surprise de Leanne.

Elle me regarda bizarrement pendant quelques minutes avant de me demander d'une voix déçue, "Alors Carlisle est marié à la petite brune?"

"Uh-uh," dis-je en m'interdisant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit pour dissimuler ma nervosité, "et ils sont très heureux ensemble, depuis des années; c'est le couple parfait. Si tu veux bien m'excuser?" Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirigeai hâtivement vers la sortie, ignorant Leanne qui me cria, "Attends, est-ce qu'il a genre, un frère?" et je disparus dans le couloir, laissant les lourdes portes se refermer derrière moi. Le couloir était vide et silencieux - un changement bienvenu suite aux bruits du hall. La plupart des étudiants et leur famille semblaient être déjà partis, il ne faisait aucun doutes qu'ils essayaient probablement de sauver leur vendredi soir. Je jetai un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et vis qu'au moins dix centimètres de neige en plus s'étaient déposé sur le sol. Je maudis le mauvais temps avec irritation. J'avais pris ma moto aujourd'hui, donc j'avais vraiment pas besoin de neige supplémentaire. Je sortais rarement ma moto en plein hiver de toute façon, mais j'y avais été forcée ce soir par les horaires de bus erratiques d'un vendredi soir à Rochester; j'avais eu le choix entre prendre ma moto ou attendre pendant une heure et demi dans le froid. Je commençai à me demander si j'aurais pas mieux fait d'attendre le bus pendant une heure et demi; bien que j'ai des chaînes spéciales pour la neige, leur efficacité était limitée, surtout dans une neige profonde. Une chose était sûre, ce ne serait pas un trajet agréable.

Ce fut avec le coeur lourd que je me détournai de la fenêtre et commençai à traverser le couloir pour me rendre à mon bureau, qui était situé à l'autre bout de l'école. Alors que je tournai dans un couloir, je me figeai. Il y avait quelqu'un assis sur une chaise près de la sortie, mais il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse les identifier. Ne souhaitant pas devoir reparler à l'un de mes collègues, je commençai à faire volte-face, souhaitant disparaître rapidement, mais la silhouette se leva et entra dans une flaque de lumière et je réalisai avec choc qui c'était.

"Alice!" criai-je involontairement. A la minute où je prononçai son nom, je le regrettai. Contrairement à son frère, Alice n'avait pas essayé de me contacter depuis son arrivée à Rochester; je l'avais à peine vue. Je l'avais aperçu une ou deux fois dans les couloirs ou dans la cafétéria. Au début, j'avais vraiment été blessée par son silence, mais j'avais graduellement appris à l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas mentir et dire que ça ne me faisait pas souffrir - parce que je souffrais, terriblement - mais je décidai qu'au bout du compte, il valait mieux qu'Alice ne veuille pas être mon amie. Comme ça, lorsque les Cullen repartirait, comme je savais qu'ils finiraient par le faire, je n'aurais qu'à souffrir de la perte d'Edward et non pas d'Alice aussi. Tout ça me convainquit qu'Alice ne devait pas apprécier que je lui ai parlé.

Mais je fus surprise. Au lieu de se contenter de me faire un hochement de tête avant de partir, Alice fit quelques pas hésitant vers moi, avant de s'arrêter avec incertitude au milieu du couloir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de s'arrêter avec hésitation, comme si elle ne savait pas comment je réagirais. Finalement, elle parla, "Salut."

Je réalisai soudain qu'Alice avait peut-être hésité parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment _je _réagirais. C'était une idée ridicule mais qui semblait plus que probable à en juger par son expression anxieuse. Si _c'était _le cas, alors je devais éclaircir immédiatement les choses, et peu importait ce que ça me ferait plus tard. Je lui souris de toutes mes forces. "Hey Alice," dis-je doucement, "comment ça va?" Sans prévenir, elle bondit gracieusement vers moi et serra ses bras autour de mon cou.

"Oh, _Bella_," souffla-t-elle contre mon épaule alors que sa douce odeur m'enveloppait. "Tu m'as tellement manqué!" s'exclama-t-elle avant de sangloter en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. Je lui tapotai faiblement le dos, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre; j'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer; j'avais oublié à quel point les étreintes de vampires étaient étouffantes. Elle sembla remarquer mon inconfort parce qu'elle desserra soudainement son étreinte avant de se reculer légèrement, pour étudier mon visage de ses yeux triste. "Je suis si _désolée, _Bella," me dit-elle avec désespoir, "pour tout, d'être partie, de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir," elle secoua tristement la tête. "Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter mais il m'a forcé."

Je grimaçai à la mention d'Edward et essayai immédiatement de changer de sujet. "Euh, c'est bon Alice," dis-je et lorsque les mots quittèrent mes lèvres, je réalisai que je les pensais vraiment. Tout comme avec Carlisle et Esme, j'étais folle de joie qu'Alice soit de retour dans ma vie. Elle était toujours la meilleure amie que j'ai jamais eu et je ne pouvais honnêtement pas dire que je n'étais pas extatique de la revoir. Cependant, il sembla qu'Alice ne m'écoutait pas parce qu'elle continua à s'excuser.

"Je voulais venir te voir, pour t'expliquer, mais Edward a dit que je ne pouvais pas, il avait tellement hâte de partir." Je grimaçai légèrement lorsqu'elle me confirma l'indifférence d'Edward par inadvertance, mais Alice continua sans rien voir, "et ensuite, lorsque on est arrivé à Rochester, il a dit qu'il voulait te parler tout seul, donc-"

Je grimaçai. Encore plus d'Edward. "C'est bon," répétai-je. "Je te pardonne complètement; il n'y a même rien à pardonner."

Elle me regarda avec anxiété avant de continuer. "T'es sûre? Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas? Parce que si tu m'en veux, je suis totalement prête à me mettre à genou pour te supplier de me pardonner; j'ai déjà tout prévu et tout. J'ai même mis un vieux jean ce soir!" J'éclatai de rire en regardant le jean parfaitement ajusté d'Alice qui semblait tout droit sorti d'un défilé de mode italien. Seule Alice pourrait qualifier un pantalon aussi parfait de 'vieux.'

"Non," lui assurai-je. "Je ne veux pas que tu me supplies. J'accepte complètement tes excuses."

Une expression de soulagement intense apparut sur son visage. "Merci Seigneur," souffla-t-elle, "J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me parler. Ce que j'aurais complètement mérité; j'ai agis horriblement." Elle enroula à nouveau ses bras autour de moi. "Merci," me dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée par mon épaule.

"De rien," répondis-je en répondant à son étreinte pendant quelques secondes. Alors que je la relâchai, cependant, une pensée me vint à l'esprit. "Attends une seconde," dis-je, perplexe, "tu n'as pas vu mon acceptation? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas pu voir que je te pardonnerais?"

Une expression étrange et légèrement embarrassée apparut sur le visage d'Alice. "Ben...non, je n'ai rien vu," me répondit-elle à contre-coeur, "Ça fait...six ans que je n'ai pas été capable de te voir, en fait." Je la regardai, abasourdie. _Six ans? Donc en fait depuis-_

"Depuis que vous êtes partis alors?" demandai-je pour clarifier. Jamais au cours de l'année où j'avais connu les Cullen à Forks, m'avaient-ils dit que les visions d'Alice concernant une certaine personne pouvaient disparaître complètement. Je me demandais sombrement ce que ça présageait pour le futur de ma relation avec sa famille et elle.

"Pas exactement, pendant quelques mois après notre départ, j'ai pu te voir..." Alice s'interrompit et je réalisai qu'elle devait repenser à mon état de zombie qui avait duré jusqu'au beau milieu de mon année de Terminale. Je sentis mon visage rougir d'embarras; à l'époque, il ne m'était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'Alice soit le témoin de ma douleur. "Mais un jour, en février, tout ce qui te concernait à disparut," continua Alice. "Je ne pouvais plus du _tout _te voir, pas même des petits aperçus; ça a été terrifiant pour moi- je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi aveugle de toute ma vie." Elle frissonna légèrement avec une expression hantée sur le visage. "J'ai commencé à paniquer; je ne savais pas ce qui t'était arrivé. J'ai commencé à me demander si tu étais peut-être _morte_. Donc je suis revenue à Forks."

En entendant ces mots, je haletai et reculai légèrement pour mieux la voir. "Tu as fait quoi?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité. _Elle est revenue sans me le dire?_

"Je suis revenue," répéta-t-elle honteusement, "c'était dans la journée, t'étais à l'école. Je suis restée sur le parking pour te regarder, juste assez longtemps pour savoir que tu étais en vie..."

"...et ensuite, t'es repartie," dis-je d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion. _Et dire qu'elle est venu me voir, et je ne l'ai jamais su. _Qu'aurais-je fait si je l'avais vu? Pleuré? Ris? Crié? Peut-être que c'était mieux que je ne l'ai pas vu; en février, j'avais à peine commencé à me remettre du départ d'Edward, et j'étais toujours incroyablement fragile, émotionnellement parlant. Qui sait comment j'aurais réagi en voyant Alice, avant de la voir repartir?

"Je ne voulais pas!" m'assura Alice avec urgence. "Honnêtement Bella, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, on ne serait jamais partis, mais Edward m'avait fait jurer de ne pas regarder ton futur ou essayer de te contacter. Il m'a convaincu que c'était pour le mieux mais..." elle hésita légèrement avant de continuer prudemment, "ben, après ce que j'ai vu de ces quelques premiers mois...je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il ait eu raison." Il y eut un long silence après ça, au cours duquel on réfléchit toute les deux à ma catatonie. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle finalement d'une toute petite voix, "Je suis désolée pour tout ce qu'on t'a fait traverser; il aurait mieux valut qu'on ne se rencontre jamais." Cette excuse me sortit de ma rêverie et je regardai Alice avec férocité.

"Non Alice, je t'interdis de t'excuser pour ça. Je ne regretterais jamais d'être devenue ton amie, jamais. Le temps que j'ai passé avec toi et ta famille cet été-là a été la meilleure période de ma vie et rien ne changera jamais ça. Je...je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour et je suis bien décidée à en profiter." _Avant que tu ne repartes._ Je ne prononçai pas ces mots mais je savais qu'elle pouvait les sentir flotter entre nous. Il y eut un autre long silence avant que je ne me décide à faire un sourire hésitant à Alice, tout en me demandant si j'avais été trop directe. Je fus rassurée cependant, lorsqu'elle mit fin à la gêne ambiante en me faisant un large sourire rayonnant.

"Tu m'as vraiment manqué," dit-elle avec un sourire révélant toutes ses dents parfaites, "on a tellement de choses à se raconter. Je veux savoir _tout _ce qui t'est arrivé depuis notre départ." _Ça ne sera pas bien long,_ me dit mon côté désabusé, mais j'essayai de lui faire un sourire convaincant.

"Bonne idée," dis-je avec autant d'enthousiasme que possible. En fait, je n'avais vraiment pas hâte d'aborder le moindre sujet risquant de nous amener à parler d'Edward. Si Alice remarqua mon hésitation, elle n'en montra rien.

"T'as quoi de prévu pour ce week end?" me demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

"Euh," D'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne pensais pas qu'en ce qui concernait Alice, lire des poèmes déprimant et vider mon frigo serait considéré comme quelque chose 'd'excitant'.

"Excellent," intervint-elle, "tu peux venir faire du shopping avec Rosalie et moi." _Woah, on rembobine._

"Rosalie?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité. "T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?" Je savais que c'était Rosalie qui avait toujours eu le plus de mal à m'accepter dans sa famille, et je lui parlai à peine à l'époque. Elle me considérait généralement comme un embouteillage à une heure de pointe: irritant mais inévitable. Je pensai secrètement que c'était parce qu'elle n'aimait le fait que je ne sois même pas en mesure de lui arriver à la cheville. Je n'avais jamais exprimé ces croyances, cependant; j'avais toujours su qu'Alice aimait profondément sa soeur et qu'elle n'accepterait aucune remarque négative à son sujet. Je n'avais absolument pas envie de briser ma propre règle maintenant.

"Oh, allez," me dit-elle gaiement. "Rosalie et toi étiez amies aussi!" Il y eut un mot de silence alors que je regardai Alice avec une expression lui disant clairement, '_t'es devenue complètement folle ou quoi?_' "Bon, d'accord," concéda-t-elle finalement à contre-coeur, "ce n'est pas complètement vrai-"

"Pas complètement vrai?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité, "Alice, c'est de _Rosalie _et moi qu'on parle!"

"-mais il n'y a aucune raison que vous ne deveniez pas amies maintenant!" finit-elle en ignorant mon intervention. "En plus, je suis presque certaine que tu lui as manqué à elle aussi. D'une, parce que la vie a été beaucoup moins intéressante sans toi-" je reniflai; c'était sympa d'apprendre qu'elle considérait qu'avoir été chassé à travers plus de la moitié du pays par un vampire psychotique était 'intéressant', "et parce qu'elle pense que t'as une bonne influence sur Edward." Je sentis mon estomac se retourner; on était d'une manière ou d'une autre revenues sur le sujet, Edward. _Encore une fois_. N'y avait-il donc a_ucune _échappatoire? Tout à mon déplaisir, je remarquai à peine le petit sourire qui étira les lèvres d'Alice à ses mots, comme si elle se rappelait d'un souvenir particulièrement amusant. Cependant, avant même que je ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, elle me regarda avec une détermination renouvelée. "Alors, tu viendras demain?" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle me regarda, le visage empli d'une supplique pleine d'espoir.

"Je ne sais pas..." dis-je sans me prononcer. Je voulais _vraiment _passer la journée avec Alice comme au bon vieux temps - je pourrais même supporter le shopping et Rosalie - mais j'hésitai toujours autant à prendre le risque d'avoir le droit à une 'conversation sur Edward.'

"S'il te plaîîîîît," insista-t-elle sans aucune honte. Je soupirai; quelque part dans le monde, il y avait un chien battu qui voulait récupérer son regard. Je secouai la tête, dépitée par ma propre faiblesse.

"Très bien," cédai-je.

"Oui," couina-t-elle en me serrant rapidement dans ses bras avant d'applaudir de plaisir. "Tu ne le regretteras pas Bella, ce sera génial."

"Sûr sûr," dis-je d'une voix tolérante, "mais c'est juste une virée shopping avec Rosalie et toi, n'est-ce pas? Il n'y aura personne...personne d'autre?" Je savais que j'étais ridicule, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas me forcer à prononcer son nom si je pouvais l'éviter.

Alice comprit immédiatement de qui je parlais- ou plutôt de qui je ne voulais _pas _parler. Son sourire s'effaça légèrement mais elle essaya de le dissimuler. "Non, ce sera juste nous, on se fera une journée entre filles! Je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de visiter les centres commerciaux du coin, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient assez passable. Bien sûr, on pourrait toujours aller passer la journée à New York..."

Je poussai un soupire de soulagement et me détendis, n'écoutant que d'une oreille Alice qui s'était lancé dans un monologue où elle semblait analyser chaque centre commercial qu'elle avait jamais visité et auxquels elle donnait une note sur dix dans cinq catégories différentes. Alors qu'elle parlait, on se dirigea vers mon bureau où je récupérai mon gros sac à dos. J'avais pris celui-là à la place de mon sac habituel parce que j'avais eu besoin de plus de place pour ma veste en cuir et mon casque. J'avais commencé à porter des protections récemment, suite aux suppliques et aux menaces sans fin de Charlie, qui avait culminé avec la promesse qu'il me rayerait de son testament si je ne portais pas de protections. Ça m'avait convaincu - et même maintenant, il m'arrivait d'oublier de les mettre. Alice ne me demanda pas pourquoi mon sac était aussi gros et je ne lui dis pas; je n'avais pas besoin d'être une voyante pour savoir qu'elle ne serait pas vraiment impressionnée par mon nouveau moyen de transport. Alors qu'on sortait du bâtiment pour se diriger vers le parking, on croisa Rosalie.

"Te voilà", dit-elle très rapidement à Alice, "où t'étais? Carlisle m'a dit de venir te chercher, les autres sont-" elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle remarqua ma présence à côté d'Alice. "Oh," dit-elle brièvement alors qu'une expression de compréhension irritée apparaissait sur son visage.

"Bella et moi avons eu une petite conversation," dit rapidement Alice pour rompre le silence gêné qui s'était abattu sur nous.

"Vraiment?" demanda Rosalie en lançant un regard perçant à Alice avant de lui dire quelque chose à vitesse vampirique. Je n'entendis que 't'ai dit' et 'interdit' mais la signification était bien assez claire. Je détournai les yeux, les joues à nouveau enflammées. C'était bien assez embarrassant qu'Edward ait ressenti le besoin d'établir de telles 'règles', c'était encore pire que tout le monde continue à en parler. Dépitée, je ne pris même pas la peine d'essayer de déchiffrer la réponse d'Alice, préférant jouer avec la lanière de mon sac. Un 'Très bien!' frustré de Rosalie mit fin à leur conversation et je relevai la tête pour la voir nous regarder toutes les deux avec déplaisir, avant de faire volte-face et de traverser rapidement le couloir. Je regardai vers Alice avec impuissance et remarquai qu'elle regardait Rosalie avec déplaisir. Je levai les yeux au ciel; bien sûr, Rosalie et moi deviendrions les meilleures amies au monde.

"Viens," me dit Alice à voix basse. "On ferait mieux de la suivre." Je me contentai de hocher stupidement la tête et recommençai à marcher, n'écoutant que très vaguement Alice qui avait repris son monologue sans conviction. On passa une porte et je fus frappé par un mur d'air froid. Je frissonnai et enroulai instantanément mes bras autour de moi; la température avait dû tomber d'au moins dix degrés pendant les quelques heures depuis la fin des cours. Je me forçai à prêter plus d'attention à Alice pour me distraire du froid cinglant. _Pourquoi ai-je choisi de travailler quelque part où il fait si froid? _Alice était entrain de faire un commentaire amusant sur une vendeuse d'un centre commercial du Connecticut lorsqu'on arriva dans la cour centrale de l'école. Je ris de bon coeur; je me sentais plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois. Je ne me sentais comme ça que lorsque j'étais avec Jacob, généralement. Je remarquai soudainement qu'Alice avait arrêté de marcher. "Oh crotte," jura-t-elle doucement, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose à l'autre bout de la cour.

Je suivis son regard, confuse et haletai. _Tous _les Cullen se tenaient là, rassemblé en un petit groupe entre les tables couvertes de neige. Le rouge me remonta aux joues à toute vitesse lorsque je sentis sept pairs d'yeux dorés se poser sur moi. Je détournai les yeux avec embarras mais du coin de l'oeil, je vis la tête d'Edward se tourner vers Esme. _C'est pas bon, _songeai-je, _c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment-_

"Bella?" me chuchota rapidement Alice, "Bella, est-ce que ça va?"

"Je vais bien," lui dis-je alors que j'étais presque entrain d'hyperventiler.

"Ne panique pas," me dit Alice d'une voix réconfortante, et si basse que je fus la seule à pouvoir l'entendre, "tout ira bien, détends-toi."

Quelque chose dans sa phrase n'avait pas de sens. Qu'est-ce qui irait bien? Alors que je tournai à nouveau les yeux vers là où les Cullen se trouvaient, je remarquai avec horreur qu'ils avaient tous disparu, laissant seulement..."Alice!" sifflai-je avec panique en me tournant pour lui faire face. Mais elle aussi avait disparu. La cours était désormais complètement déserte, me laissant seule avec Edward. CES VAMPIRES! me cria mon esprit avec irritation. J'étais désormais complètement impuissante; fuir n'était pas une option, il ne faisait aucun doute que mes _amis _vampires me rattraperaient immédiatement. Mon coeur s'emplit de crainte, alors que je regardai, à travers les flocons de neige qui avaient commencé à tomber, Edward se tourner vers moi. Je m'attendais à une nouvelle attaque emplie de colère et me préparai à entendre encore plus de cris, mais rien ne se passa. J'étudiai l'expression d'Edward avec la mâchoire tombant sous l'effet de la surprise; il était complètement différent de la créature enragée que j'avais vu plutôt dans la soirée. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _me demandai-je avec confusion. Je fus encore plus choquée en le voyant sourire - un vrai sourire - et s'approcher de moi. J'étais si choquée que je ne pus rien faire d'autre que me tenir là, aussi immobile qu'une statue, et de le regarder m'approcher. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de moi maintenant, et j'aurais pu jurer que je sentis l'air craquer entre nous comme s'il s'était chargé d'électricité statique.

"Bonsoir Bella," souffla-t-il, sa voix douce résonnant légèrement dans le silence. Mes yeux parcoururent chaque centimètre de son expression. Il était calme, repentant et chaleureux. _Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? _me demandai-je, abasourdie. Il m'était difficile de me montrer hostile alors qu'il avait l'air si chaleureux. Avec beaucoup, _beaucoup _d'incertitude, je répondis à son sourire.

"Bonsoir Edward."

"Veux-tu bien marcher avec moi?" me demanda-t-il poliment. Je pouvais voir sur son visage que c'était réellement une requête; il semblait penser que j'avais parfaitement le droit de refuser si je le voulais. J'étais toujours si choquée par ce qui était entrain de se passer que je ne trouvai rien d'intelligent à répondre, donc je me contentai de hocher stupidement la tête. Je bougeai légèrement mon sac à dos; il pesait lourd et tout le temps que j'avais passer sans bouger commençait à se faire sentir. Edward remarqua immédiatement mon inconfort et il tendit instantanément la main. "Puis-je?" me demanda-t-il. Pendant une folle seconde, je pensais qu'il me demandait s'il pouvait me tenir la main jusqu'à ce que je finisse par réaliser que ses yeux étaient fixés sur mon sac.

"Euh, bien sûr," dis-je avec incertitude en essayant de faire glisser mon sac de mes épaules. Dans une démonstration typique de maladresse, je réussis à tordre les bretelles de mon sac et à en coincer une dans ma ceinture. "Oh mince," dis-je avec frustration alors que je me tordais le cou pour regarder par-dessus mon épaule en agitant les bras comme une tortue coincée sur le dos, essayant en vain de m'en démêler. Mes joues étaient rouges comme des tomates lorsque je pensais à ce qu'Edward devait penser. Puis je me figeai en sentant la main glacée d'Edward toucher mon épaule.

"Permets-moi," murmura-t-elle d'une voix aussi douce que le velours. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa immédiatement lorsque je réalisai à quel point il était _proche _de moi; son souffle lent me chatouillait le cou, me provoquant la chair de poule. Je retins mon souffle, n'osant pas bouger alors que je sentais ses mains voyager sur mes omoplates et s'attarder à la base de mon cou. _Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, _babillèrent mes pensées avec incohérence. Essayait-il de me faire perdre connaissance? Si c'était le cas, alors il était bien lancé; je doutai vraiment d'être capable de rester debout plus d'une minute s'il continuait à me toucher comme ça. Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains vers les bretelles de mon sac et commença à les démêler doucement, son visage toujours à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Je laissai échapper un halètement involontaire lorsqu'il bougea à nouveau ses mains, cette fois pour effleurer ma colonne vertébrale, avant de les arrêter juste au-dessus de ma taille, là où ma bretelle était coincée dans ma ceinture.

"Edward," m'étranglai-je, le souffle court. Il devait arrêter ça maintenant, s'il ne le faisait pas, je lui sauterais à nouveau dessus. Si seulement il savait l'effet que ses mains avaient sur moi.

"Oui?" me demanda-t-il innocemment avec une pointe de rire se mêlant à sa voix de velours. Il se pencha encore plus sur moi et son odeur m'enveloppa, me faisant oublier ce que j'allai dire. Je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir lui répondre s'il me demandait mon propre prénom tellement j'étais éblouie. Alors qu'il dénouait mon sac, le bout de ses doigts effleura le bord de mon t-shirt et pendant une fraction de seconde, sa main entra en contact avec ma peau nue. Mon corps se convulsa alors que je sentais de l'électricité se répandre dans mes veines. Les mains d'Edward se figèrent à ma réaction, et je fermai les yeux, mortifiée et attendis qu'il se mette à nouveau en colère en voyant mon degré d'obsession. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il recommença à m'enlever mon sac sans rien dire. Je soufflai doucement, complètement abasourdie. _Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui se PASSE?_ A mon plus grand soulagement, il me libéra finalement de mon sac et je mis immédiatement de la distance entre ces délicieuses mains et moi. On se contenta de se regarder pendant un moment avant qu'Edward ne rompe le silence. "Je vais porter ça jusqu'au parking pour toi," me dit-il en faisant un geste de la main courtois vers la porte par laquelle sa famille avait disparu. Je me contentai de hocher la tête, toujours trop éblouie pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Son comportement inexplicable continua lorsqu'on atteignit la porte, qu'il ouvrit pour moi. Ça commençait à me faire paniquer, c'était comme si je venais d'entrer dans un rêve très étrange mais pas déplaisant. On traversa l'école et pendant tout ce temps, j'attendis qu'Edward réalise qu'il marchait avec moi, Bella - la même Bella qu'il avait trouvé si repoussante - et qu'il redevienne frustré et qu'il se remette en colère. Donc lorsqu'il s'arrêta abruptement devant les grandes portes d'entrée, je me préparai mentalement à l'entendre crier. Mais ce ne fut pas ce qui se passa. Au lieu de ça, Edward me dit d'une voix calme, "Avant qu'on ne sorte, j'aimerais te présenter mes excuses."

Je le regardai avec ahurissement. _Quoi? _"Tes excuses pour quoi?" lui demandai-je, abasourdie.

"Pour la façon atroce dont je t'ai traité au cours des dernières semaines," me dit-il sincèrement. "J'ai été irrespectueux, et insistant et je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai fait du mal; je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas mon intention." Je n'arrivai pas à en croire mes oreilles. Même si c'était vrai qu'il m'avait fait la vie dure, surtout en classe, ce n'avait pas été entièrement de sa faute. D'une certaine façon, j'étais tout aussi coupable que lui pour les désastreux évènements des dernières semaines et encore plus au vu de mon comportement de ce soir. Je remarquai qu'Edward me regardai toujours avec appréhension et réalisai que je n'avais pas encore répondu.

"Euh," commençai-je avant de grimacer intérieurement. Il était si éloquent et pourtant moi, qui aimait à me dire que j'avais un langage fourni, devenait complètement muette à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. "C'est, euh, bon. J'accepte tes excuses." Que pouvais-je dire d'autre? Comment pourrais-je bien lui dire que ce qui me faisait souffrir le plus c'était qu'il ne m'aimait pas? Je pourrais supporter des millions de petites disputes si les choses pouvaient redevenir comme elles l'avaient été six ans plus tôt, mais c'était impossible - Edward ne ressentait pas la même chose, donc même mentionner mon amour pour lui serait inutile. C'était bien plus prudent de prétendre, comme je l'avais fait avec Esme, avoir été offensée par ses interventions et son manque de politesse. Je regardai à nouveau Edward qui semblait m'observer avec un certain déplaisir marqué sur ses traits parfaits, mais avant même que je puisse me demander pourquoi, il me fit un sourire éblouissant.

"Merci," me dit-il sincèrement, alors que ses yeux se transformaient en topaze liquide, "voudrais-tu bien me montrer où tu es garée?" Il souleva mon sac en me faisant mon sourire en coin préféré. Je le regardai pendant quelques secondes avant de cligner rapidement des yeux pour me forcer à me concentrer.

"Ouais, bien sûr," dis-je, légèrement désorientée, "c'est, euh, par là," Je tirai sur la porte d'une main légèrement tremblante. Rien ne se passa. Je continuai à tirer avec une force renouvelée, de toutes mes forces, en fait.

"Bella?"

"Oui, Edward?" demandai-je à travers mes dents serrée en lançant un regard noir à la porte insubordonnée.

"Il est écrit 'Poussez'."

"Oh. Merci," grimaçai-je en poussant la porte alors que mes joues s'enflammaient à nouveau. _Et une nouvelle humiliation,_ songeai-je, _qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, ce soir?_

Il faisait un froid glacial dehors. Je me ratatinai immédiatement sur moi-même et baissai la tête pour me protéger des flocons de neige qui tombaient encore. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de voitures dans le parking, y compris deux voitures qui semblaient très rapides et que j'aurais instantanément associées aux Cullen même si toute la famille à l'exception d'Edward n'y avait pas été assise. Je reconnus vaguement celle à gauche comme étant la Mercedes de Carlisle, mais j'étais sûre que la seconde était neuve. "C'est ce que tu conduis pour venir à l'école maintenant?" demandai-je à Edward d'une voix étouffée par le vent froid. Il jeta à peine un coup d'oeil à la voiture.

"Oui, Carlisle et Rosalie l'ont choisi."

"Elle est sympa," dis-je simplement. Franchement, je n'avais aucune idée de si elle l'était vraiment - je ne m'y connaissais pas assez en voiture - mais elle était très brillante.

Edward me regarda en haussant un sourcil avant de rire doucement; et ce son envoya des frissons agréables le long de ma colonne vertébrale. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant, Bella, je sais que tu ne t'intéresses pas aux voitures."

"J'aimais la Volvo," le corrigeai-je, "en tout cas, je l'aimais quand tu ne la roulais pas à cent à l'heure. Est-ce que tu l'as encore?"

Edward resta silencieux. Je le regardai avec curiosité et fut surprise de voir qu'il m'observait avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Je me retournai le cerveau pour essayer de trouver ce que j'avais bien pu lui dire pour lui faire cet effet-là, mais je ne trouvai rien. "Oui," dit-il finalement, d'une voix très basse. "Je l'ai encore."

"Mais tu ne la roules plus?" demandai-je avec confusion. "Pourquoi pas-"

"Alors, où dois-je porter ton sac?" m'interrompit rapidement Edward. Je le regardai avec confusion, me demandant pourquoi il avait changé de sujet, avant de me dire que peut-être qu'il en avait assez de me faire la conversation. Je me sentis immédiatement embarrassée d'exploiter sa simple excuse pour discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. Ça n'avait pas été mon intention - c'était juste bien trop facile pour moi d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé quand j'étais avec lui.. Il était comme un baume sur mes plaies, ce qui était ironique vu qu'il était à l'origine de ces plaies.

"Je suis garée là-bas," dis-je en montrant une zone du doigt. Derrière une Mondeo argentée, une Ford d'un bleu délavé, et un gros van d'un blanc sale, était dissimulée ma moto. Edward jeta un coup d'oeil à la collection de véhicule avant de se diriger droit sur la Ford.

"Je vois que tes goûts en matière de voitures sont toujours aussi mauvais,"commenta-t-il en faisant courir sa main sur la portière bosselée de la Ford avec dédain avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. "Y'a-t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle tu choisis toujours les moyens de transports les plus lents?"

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Les hommes et leurs voitures; ils étaient tous exactement les mêmes. Montrez-leur quelque chose avec des roues et un moteur et ils utiliseront immédiatement cette opportunité pour ennuyer tout le monde avec leur connaissance supérieure. Peut-être que Jacob et Edward pourraient s'entendre après tout. J'attrapai mon sac de la main d'Edward, ignorant ses commentaires continus sur la voiture et me glissai entre la Ford et le van pour en ressortir de l'autre côté. Là se trouvait ma moto. Rouge et brillante, elle ne ressemblait pratiquement plus au tas de métal rouillé que j'avais récupéré chez la famille Marks. Au cours des années, Jacob l'avait modifié et bidouillé autant qu'il voulait, et c'était maintenant une machine plutôt respectable. Son moteur et sa vitesse de pointe n'impressionnerait peut-être pas quelqu'un comme Edward, mais ça m'allait parfaitement bien. Je plaçai mon sac par terre à côté de la moto et commençai à l'ouvrir. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Edward émerger de là où j'étais venue. Il resta là, à me regarder fouiller dans mon sac, avec une expression mystifiée sur le visage.

"Que fais-tu, Bella?" me demanda-t-il alors que je sortais ma veste en cuir des tréfonds de mon sac pour l'enfiler.

"Je rentre chez moi," répondis-je en sortant mon casque et en me tirant les cheveux en arrière avant de l'enfiler. Puis je fermai mon sac et l'enfilai, les clés en main.

Les yeux d'Edward se plissèrent. "Mais et ta voiture?"

"Ce n'est pas ma voiture," dis-je en balançant ma jambe par dessus la selle.

"Mais tu-"

"Mais je rien du tout, tu as juste assumé," répondis-je en mettant ma clé dans le contact. La moto rugit immédiatement. Je souris lentement. _J'adore ce bruit_. Ça me rappelait des étés étouffants et des automnes pluvieux, des heures passées dans le garage de Jacob, le silence rompu seulement par le craquement des canettes de soda lorsqu'elles étaient ouvertes et les claquements des outils entre eux, la chaleur de son torse alors qu'il travaillait inlassablement sur le moteur de sa vieille Rabbit. Si je me concentrai, je pouvais toujours entendre la pluie tomber sur le toit en métal du garage, le rire contagieux de Jacob et le bruit lointain de pas sur le chemin qui annonçait toujours l'arrivée de Quil ou d'Embry. _Ça me manque tellement, _songeai-je avec envie. Peut-être qu'il était temps de changer; peut-être qu'après le départ des Cullen je pourrais commencer à me chercher un travail dans l'Ouest.

Je regardai à nouveau Edward pour voir qu'il avait bougé à vitesse inhumaine pour se placer devant la moto, bloquant ma route. Ses yeux brûlaient et sa bouche était serrée par la colère; il semblait presque aussi menaçant qu'il l'avait été en début de soirée. _Oh regardes, _songeai-je avec désabusement, _le Edward pas content est de retour. _"Tu ne conduis PAS ça," grogna-t-il.

"Je pense que tu verras que si," lui dis-je en faisant rugir le moteur pour souligner mon propos.

"NON!" cria Edward. Sa magnifique voix était complètement furieuse et je réalisai avec un léger frisson que c'était la voix qu'il avait toujours eu dans mes hallucinations quand j'avais appris à conduire ma moto. C'était dure de prétendre que je ne trouvais pas sa colère plus qu'attirante, mais c'était aussi plutôt irritant. J'avais froid, il était tard et je voulais rentrer à la maison. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça.

"Edward, tu es ridicule," soupirai-je.

"JE SUIS ridicule? Bella, tu peux à peine marcher sur une surface plane sans trébucher et maintenant tu me dis que tu roules une moto, une MOTO? De toutes les choses stupides, inconscientes et _folles_ que tu-"

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?_ songeai-je avec mélancolie. _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je me blesse sur cette moto? _Je voulais terriblement prétendre qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi et qu'il voulait me protéger, mais je savais que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il réagissait probablement comme ça par habitude; c'était juste un reste irritant des jours où il avait été si protecteur avec moi.

"-est-ce que tu sais combien de personnes se TUENT chaque année sur ces choses? Est-ce ça que tu veux - devenir une statistique?" Il était toujours entrain de râler. Je remarquai du coin de l'oeil que le reste des Cullen était ressorti des voitures et qu'ils s'approchaient de nous, se demandant sans doute quel était le problème. Je grognai, je ne pouvais pas supporter tant de 'scènes' en une journée.

"Écoutes," dis-je rapidement, "si je veux conduire une moto, c'est mon problème. Je suis une adulte maintenant, et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions."

"Tu ne l'es clairement PAS si tu choisis de faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de conduire une moto!" me cria Edward. "AS-TU PERDU L'ESPRIT! Es-tu vraiment devenue FOLLE?" Ça y'était; j'étais à nouveau en colère. Au temps pour ses excuses, maintenant tout ce que je voulais c'était répliquer. Comment osait-il me traiter comme une idiote?

"Arrêtes ça, Edward, ça ne sont pas tes affaires."

"Si ça l'est!" me cria-t-il au bord de l'apoplexie.

"Non, ça ne l'est pas!" répliquai-je avec irritation. "Ce que je décide de faire de ma vie ne te concerne pas; tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ça quand tu es parti. Maintenant ôtes-toi de mon chemin!" Je savais qu'Edward refuserait à nouveau, mais je n'attendis pas sa réponse. Convaincue que l'élément de surprise jouerait en ma faveur, je fis à nouveau rugir le moteur et tournai le guidon, retournant brusquement la moto dans la direction opposée à Edward. Puis, ignorant ses rugissements outrés, je pressai mon pied sur la pédale de l'accélérateur de toutes mes forces, lançant la moto à la vitesse d'une balle de pistolet. En quelques secondes, j'étais à vingt mètres d'un Edward abasourdi. J'allais si vite que j'eus à peine le temps d'éviter la famille Cullen qui se tenaient tous au milieu du parking, la mâchoire pendante. "Je te verrais demain, Alice!" criai-je par-dessus le rugissement de mon moteur et les hurlements d'Edward. "Viens me chercher à 11h!" Puis je lançai ma moto à toute vitesse vers la route sans même prendre la peine d'essayer de retenir mon large sourire.

Qui avait jamais dit que Bella Swan ne pouvait pas être cool?

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Sous-entendu_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Sous entendus

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8: Sous-entendu -**

_-PoV Edward-_

"Arrêtes ça, Edward, ça ne sont pas tes affaires," me dit Bella avec colère, les yeux brûlant.

Je me sentis enfler de rage. "Si ça l'est!"

"Non, ça ne l'est pas! Ce que je décide de faire de ma vie ne te concerne pas; tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ça quand tu es parti. Maintenant ôtes-toi de mon chemin!" Ses mots me frappèrent comme la foudre. _Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ça quand tu es parti._ Est-ce que ça voulait dire...est-ce que ça pourrait vouloir dire ce que je pensais que ça voulait dire? Se pourrait-il que Jasper et Emmett aient eu raison, que Bella croyait toujours aux mots que je lui avais dit? Mais c'était si stupide! Si elle m'aimait et je l'aimais alors la seule chose qui nous gardait séparés, c'était cet immense et horrible malentendu. J'ouvris la bouche mais avant de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot, Bella avait fait faire un demi-tour inattendu à sa moto et elle traversait le parking à toute vitesse.

"BELLA, REVIENS!" criai-je avec désespoir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et mes yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur la moto. Peut-être que si je fonçai dessus avec le bon angle, je pourrais arrêter cet engin de mort et en faire descendre Bella sans lui faire de mal. Mes plans frénétiques furent interrompus par les pensées d'Esme.

_Je t'INTERDIS de toucher à cette moto Edward! _m'ordonna-t-elle. _C'est beaucoup trop dangereux - et si tu loupais ton coup et que tu l'envoyais faire un vol plané?_

Je jurai de frustration. Je savais qu'Esme avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de rester là et de regarder Bella s'éloigner de moi à toute vitesse, toujours convaincue que je ne l'aimais pas. J'essayai de crier à nouveau, mais c'était clair qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas. J'entendis les derniers mots qu'elle dit à Alice. " -me chercher à 11h!" cria-t-elle, d'une voix presque étouffée par le rugissement assourdissant de sa moto. Je pilai devant Alice, en continuant à rugir à Bella de s'arrêter mais sans succès. Elle nous fit un sourire victorieux, avant de passer droit devant nous et de s'engager sur la route, où elle disparut rapidement dans le traffic. Un silence abasourdi s'abattit sur ma famille, qui regardait avec des yeux écarquillés l'endroit où elle avait disparu.

Emmett poussa un sifflement appréciateur. "Bordel!" dit-il, très impressionné. "Quand Bella est-elle devenue une telle badass?" Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes de plus avant que mes frères et soeurs explosent de rire. Carlisle et Esme, cependant, continuèrent à regarder l'endroit où Bella avait disparu, choqués.

Finalement, Carlisle parla. "Que...que vient-il de se passer?" demanda-t-il avec confusion.

"Ben il semblerait qu'Edward ait réussi à ruiner une autre parfaite opportunité de se réconcilier avec Bella, donc on va devoir supporter tous ces drames encore un peu plus longtemps," soupira Rosalie en me regardant avec irritation. "Il semblerait aussi que Bella Swan s'est enfin trouvé une personnalité." Rosalie haussa les sourcils comme si ce simple concept était incroyable. Les autres rirent à nouveau.

"Arrêtez ça!" grognai-je avec colère. "Ne voyez-vous pas à quel point c'est sérieux? Bella conduit une moto-"

"Et très bien d'après ce que j'ai vu," intervint Alice.

"-et aucun d'entre vous ne peut voir à quel point c'est dangereux?" les défiai-je en ignorant le commentaire d'Alice.

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Emmett, "c'est dangereux, mais tu peux sérieusement me dire que tu n'as pas été légèrement excité en voyant ça? Elle portait du cuir! C'était hot, non Jasper?" On se tourna tous vers Jasper, qui sembla légèrement surpris de se retrouver soudainement sous les projecteurs.

"Je t'INTERDIS de répondre-" commençai-je sur un ton d'avertissement.

"Euh ouais, ça l'était de là où j'étais," dit-il, faisant à nouveau éclater Emmett de rire. Je grognai mais Jasper se contenta de hausser honteusement les épaules. _Ben qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire? C'était hot._

"Très bien les garçons, vous avez assez bavé sur Bella la motarde," dit Alice, mais il fut évident pour tout le monde qu'elle trouvait cette situation très amusante. Ses mots me rappelèrent soudainement quelque chose.

"Qu'est-ce que Bella voulait dire 'viens me chercher à 11h?" demandai-je.

"Rosalie et moi emmenons Bella faire du shopping," me dit-elle tranquillement. Je la regardai avec la mâchoire pendante.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de rester loin d'elle."

Alice plissa les yeux et elle eut soudainement l'air positivement dangereuse. "Et depuis quand contrôles-tu ce que je fais et qui je vois, Edward Cullen?"

"Depuis que ça concerne Bella!" répondis-je avec colère.

"Oh ça suffit Edward, c'est aussi mon amie! Tu n'as aucun droit de propriété sur elle tu sais! Elle n'est pas un objet!"

"_Je _sais ça, c'est _toi _qui la traitait toujours comme une sorte de Barbie!"

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et on tourna tous les deux la tête vers lui. "Quoi?" demanda-t-on avec irritation.

"Les enfants, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez de vous disputer," soupira Esme. On grimaça tous les deux en entendant le mot 'enfants', mais Esme haussa un sourcil, comme pour nous mettre au défi de la corriger. On soupira tous les deux.

"Désolé maman," dit-on à l'unisson avant de baisser la tête comme des enfants pris en faute.

"C'est mieux," dit-elle en hochant la tête avec satisfaction. "Maintenant, à moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ait la moindre objection, je suggère que nous rentrions; nous avons toujours une invitée qui va arriver et je dois m'y préparer." Je grognai à nouveau; j'avais presque oublié la visite imminente de Tanya. Carlisle et Esme me lancèrent tous les deux un regard réprobateur. _Tu as promis de bien te comporter, Edward, _me disputa Esme. Je soupirai avec frustration.

"Okay, très bien," dis-je à contre-coeur, "mais puis-je aller voir Bella d'abord? Je veux m'assurer qu'elle soit bien rentrée sans encombre." Je détournai le regard avec embarras; je savais qu'Emmett reniflerait à ma sentimentalité et qu'Esme rayonnerait de satisfaction. Je décidai que Carlisle était le plus doué pour garder une expression neutre donc je me concentrai sur lui.

_Ne sois pas embarrassé, Edward, _songea-t-il. _Je suis content que tu commences à agir à nouveau avec responsabilité. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, tu seras capable d'avoir une conversation entière avec Bella sans hausser le ton, _ajouta-t-il, légèrement amusé. Je grimaçai, mais avant que je ne puisse répondre, Carlisle parla à voix haute.

"Très bien, mais il faut que tu prennes quelqu'un avec toi, il n'y a que cinq places dans la Mercedes," me dit-il avant de se tourner vers la famille. Il était clairement entrain d'essayer de décider avec lequel des mes frères et soeurs j'étais le moins susceptible de me disputer. Il ne pensa même pas à Esme parce qu'on savait tous qu'elle voulait rentrer et préparer la maison pour l'arrivée de Tanya, bien que, comment pourrait-elle bien préparer la maison pour une invitée qui ne mangeait ni ne dormait, j'en savais rien. "Jasper peut aller avec toi," dit finalement Carlisle. C'était le choix le plus sensé; Jasper était celui avec qui je me disputai le moins et si je me mettais effectivement en colère, il pourrait me calmer. Jasper hocha docilement la tête et se pencha pour embrasser Alice avant de se diriger vers ma voiture.

"A plus tard," marmonnai-je au reste de la famille avant de suivre Jasper. Alors que j'ouvrais ma portière et me glissais derrière le volant, les dernières mots de Bella me revinrent à l'esprit._ Ce que je décide de faire de ma vie ne te concerne pas; tu m'as clairement fait comprendre ça quand tu es parti._ Avais-je raison de penser que Bella croyait toujours que je ne l'aimais pas? Ça expliquerait certainement son comportement erratique à mon égard. Ou avais-je, comme ça semblait être devenu mon habitude dernièrement, mal lu les signes _encore une fois _et imaginai des choses qui n'existaient pas? Je grognai et écrasai mon pied sur la pédale faire ma marche arrière à toute vitesse. "Cette soirée," dis-je à Jasper en m'engageant sur la route, "a été un désastre absolu." Je suivais la route familière menant à l'appartement de Bella, une route que j'avais hanté de nombreuses fois depuis notre arrivée à Rochester.

_Ouais, _pensa Jasper, qui avait reprit notre mode de conversation habituel maintenant que nous étions seuls, _c'était pas génial. Mais ce n'était pas un échec complet non plus._

"Et comment t'es arrivé à cette conclusion?" lui demandai-je en grillant un feu qui venait de passer au rouge avant de prendre la première à droite au carrefour.

_Ben au moins on peut être sûr d'une chose maintenant, _me répondit Jasper.

"Et c'est quoi?" demandai-je avec nonchalance alors que j'arrivais dans la rue de Bella et ralentissais pour pouvoir regarder par sa fenêtre.

_Ce que Bella ressent pour toi._

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" questionnai-je en l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour avoir un aperçu de Bella. Je venais de la voir passer devant sa fenêtre, apparemment en parfaite santé, lorsque Jasper parla à voix haute, me distrayant complètement.

"Elle t'aime, Edward," me dit-il simplement avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Quoi?" haletai-je. "Comment tu le sais?" Jasper leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ce n'est pas parce que vos pouvoirs à Alice et toi ne fonctionnent pas sur Bella que ça veut dire que le mien ne fonctionne pas non plus."

"Tu veux dire-" commençai-je en osant à peine en croire mes oreilles.

"Ouaip," dit-il avec un large sourire, "son amour pour toi lui échappait par vagues; c'était si fort que je pouvais même le sentir depuis le parking quand vous étiez encore dans la cour. En parlant de ça, je croyais que tu nous avais dit que tu allais arrêter de la séduire?" me demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"C'est vrai!" dis-je avec surprise en regardant à nouveau vers sa fenêtre, "je n'ai fait que lui parler."

Jasper secoua la tête avec amusement. "Ben quoi que t'ais fait, tu l'as bien fait; à un moment, elle pouvait à peine s'empêcher de te sauter dessus."

"Vraiment?" Je sentis un large sourire apparaître sur son visage. Ça avait dû être pour ça qu'elle avait réagi aussi violemment quand je l'avais libéré de son sac. Je me sentis soudainement extatique, plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis des années. Si Jasper avait raison, si ce qu'il disait était vrai alors une simple conversation se tenait entre Bella et moi.

"Je ne dis pas que tu pourras la récupérer sans soucis," me dit hâtivement Jasper, "tu lui as vraiment fait beaucoup de mal, Edward, et elle ressent toujours une terrible douleur émotionnelle. De plus, elle éprouve beaucoup de colère à ton égard - et ça ne s'arrange pas vu que tu n'arrêtes pas de perdre ton calme avec elle." Je hochai sérieusement la tête, mais c'était dur de me sentir coupable; Bella m'aimait! "Il y a quelque chose d'autre cependant," continua Jasper, interrompant ma célébration mentale, "c'était bizarre; je pouvais à peine déterminer ce qu'était cette émotion au début. Je ne l'avais jamais détecté chez elle auparavant. En fait, la seule personne qui ressent ça normalement, c'est _toi_."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demandai-je, soudainement alarmé. Que pouvait bien ressentir Bella qui était si étranger à Jasper?

"De la culpabilité," répondit Jasper en fronçant les sourcils, "et du dégoût d'elle-même," ajouta-t-il ensuite. "Elle se hait complètement Edward. C'était si fort, c'était douloureux pour moi d'être en sa simple présence. Mais ce qu'il y a de plus bizarre, c'est la nature de ces sentiments; elle les ressentait tout le temps, et pourtant, ça ne semblait pas la faire souffrir. C'était presque comme si elle avait tellement l'habitude de se haïr que l'émotion s'était juste fondue dans le décor. C'est normal pour elle maintenant."

Je regardai Jasper, le visage défait. "Mais _pourquoi_?" lui demandai-je, la poitrine douloureuse; la pensée que mon ange, qui était absolument parfaite, puisse se haïr autant me tuait. J'étais différent - j'étais un monstre et j'avais pris des vies innocentes - mon dégoût de moi-même était inévitable, mais que Bella ressente la même chose? De quoi pouvait-elle bien se sentir coupable? Elle n'avait jamais commis le moindre péché dans sa vie. C'était complètement dingue.

Jasper se contenta de secouer la tête avec inquiétude. "Aucune idée; je ne peux que te dire ce qu'elle ressent, pas pourquoi. Si je devais deviner, je te dirais qu'elle ne se sent coupable que d'une seule chose; l'émotion est bien trop concentrée pour qu'il y ait plusieurs raisons. Mais quelle que soit la raison, je peux te dire dès maintenant que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui changera rapidement. La culpabilité est si profondément ancrée en elle maintenant qu'il te sera presque impossible de la faire disparaître. Quand vous vous remettrez finalement ensemble, il lui faudra encore des mois - voir même des années - pour la guérir complètement."

"Je m'en moque," dis-je immédiatement. "Je serais là pour elle pour l'éternité, et je ferais tout le nécessaire pour qu'elle se sente mieux."

Jasper me regarda avec curiosité. "Pour l'éternité?" me demanda-t-il, "tu réalises ce que ça veut dire, Edward? Ce que tu auras à faire?"

"Oui," dis-je en baissant la tête. Bella devrait devenir un vampire. J'avais réfléchi à ce concept depuis notre retour à Rochester et bien que mon esprit me disait toujours que c'était mal de prendre la vie de Bella, mon coeur me suppliait de le faire. J'avais déjà expérimenté ce que ce serait de perdre Bella et j'étais certain que je ne pourrais pas le supporter une deuxième fois. Je ne voulais pas lui voler son âme, mais j'étais résigné au fait que je ne pouvais pas, ne _voulais _pas la reperdre. Je voulais être à ses côtés pour toujours...si elle voulait bien de moi. Je regardai à nouveau la fenêtre de Bella; les rideaux avaient été tirés. Elle avait dû les fermer sans que je le remarque au cours de ma conversation avec Jasper. Je me demandai si elle nous avait vu, et ensuite, avec le coeur encore plus lourd, je me demandai si elle m'en voulait encore pour l'histoire de la moto. Le bonheur que j'avais ressentis initialement après la révélation de Jasper avait disparu pour être remplacé par un mauvais pressentiment. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre de Bella et poussai un soupir fatigué avant de redémarrer la voiture et de m'engager sur la route. "On ferait mieux de rentrer," murmurai-je à Jasper, "Esme nous tuera si on est pas là pour accueillir Tanya."

Même alors que je roulai à toute vitesse le long de l'allée enneigée qui mené à notre manoir retiré sur la côte sud du Lac Ontario, juste à l'extérieur de la ville de Rochester, je savais qu'il était trop tard. Non seulement je pouvais entendre les voix de ma famille, mais leurs pensées ricochaient dans ma tête comme les particules surexcitées d'un gaz. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'expression douloureuse de Jasper me montra que leurs émotions étaient tout aussi hyperactives que leurs pensées. Je garai la voiture devant la maison et coupai le moteur, éteignant les phares par la même occasion. Jasper et moi, on resta assis en silence dans les ténèbres de la voiture pendant quelques minutes, refusant tous les deux de quitter le sanctuaire qu'était la voiture.

_On ferait mieux d'y aller, _songea Jasper sans faire mine de bouger.

"Oui," dis-je en hochant la tête et en regardant dehors sans rien voir. Il y eut un long silence alors que nous restions juste assis, refusant de quitter notre sanctuaire.

_Viens, _pensa finalement Jasper avec détermination, _on ne peut pas rester là pour toujours. Rentrons avant qu'elle ne vienne i-_

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit soudainement avec un grand WOOSH. _Trop tard, _songeai-je désabusé. Se tenant avec les mains sur les hanches, éclairée par la lumière qui s'échappait de la maison, se trouvait une fine silhouette aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux malicieux. _Tanya._

"Salut les garçons," dit-elle d'une voix amusée, avec un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres rouge vif. Jasper et moi, on se redressa immédiatement et on abandonna la voiture qui, jusqu'à il y a deux secondes, avait été un havre de paix. Tanya haussa un sourcil provocateur à mon attention. _Oh Edward, _pensa-t-elle avec une fausse pudeur, _tu as tellement hâte de me saluer que ça? Je devrais vous rendre visite plus souvent._

"Bonsoir Tanya," dis-je formellement. J'avais encore moins de patience que d'habitude pour Tanya suite à mes confrontations avec Bella et je savais que j'allais devoir être très prudent si je ne voulais pas décevoir Esme et Carlisle en me montrant 'déplaisant' avec notre invitée.

Tanya laissa échapper un petit rire sulfureux. "Quelle formalité ce soir, Edward? Ne t'en fais pas; je suis sûre qu'elle va disparaître bien assez tôt. La nuit est encore jeune tu sais..." elle laissa sa voix s'éteindre de façon suggestive. Mes poings se serrèrent et elle eut un autre éclat de rire enchanté avant de poser les yeux sur Jasper. "Je vois que tu as toujours beaucoup de travail avec celui-là Jazz," dit-elle avec un hochement de tête amusé dans ma direction, "ça doit être un travail à plein temps de le garder calme."

"Quelque chose de ce genre," dit Jasper. Ses yeux étaient déjà au-dessus de l'épaule de Tanya, à la recherche d'Alice dans l'espoir qu'elle viendrait le sauver.

"Allons à l'intérieur," dis-je à Tanya aussi poliment que possible. Si j'étais forcé de passer du temps avec elle, alors je voulais que ça soit devant de nombreux témoins; avec un peu de chance, ça réduirait les risques qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit d'_indésirable_.

"Comme tu veux," ronronna Tanya en attrapant ma main pour m'entraîner vers les marches si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de protester. On arriva dans l'entrée où Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, et Esme nous attendaient. J'arrachai immédiatement ma main à celle de Tanya, mais pas avant d'avoir reçu un coup d'oeil d'Emmett qui était pratiquement plié en deux de rire. _Tu t'amuses bien, Edward?_ Il me fit un large sourire. Je lui lançai un regard noir. Alice sauta au bas des escaliers sur lesquels elle avait été assise et courus jusqu'à Jasper pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Salut," sourit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Il répondit à son sourire et lui caressa les cheveux avec amour.

"Tu m'as manqué," murmura-t-il en glissant ses doigts entre les siens avant de les porter à sa bouche pour les embrasser doucement. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Tanya s'approcher de moi et je mis immédiatement plus d'espace entre nous. _Ne va pas te faire des idées, _songeai-je inutilement à son attention, tout en ignorant le fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'entendre.

"Comment va Bella?" demanda Alice à Jasper, inconsciente du fait que tout le monde les regardait.

"Bella?" intervint immédiatement Tanya, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

Je grognai et lançai un regard noir à Alice. "Bien joué," marmonnai-je avec amertume.

Alice eut l'air dévastée. _Désolée Edward, je n'ai pas réfléchis!_

"Bella," dit Tanya, en faisant rouler le nom sur sa langue, comme si ça lui faisait penser à de la nourriture, "c'était pas le nom de l'_humaine _d'Edward?" Personne ne répondit; ils se contentèrent tous de me regarder en retenant leur souffle. Je ne dis rien; j'essayai de toutes mes forces de m'empêcher d'attaquer Tanya pour la façon dont elle avait qualifié Bella. Finalement, Carlisle parla pour moi.

"Oui," dit-il à Tanya, "Edward a rencontré Bella il y a six ans, à Forks-"

"Je me rappelle..." Tanya me regarda avec satisfaction et un sourire connaisseur étira ses lèvres. C_'est celle que tu as fuis, n'est-ce pas, Edward? Tu te rappelles la façon dont tu es venu chez moi en courant après votre première rencontre? Quelle visite intéressante ça a été..._

Je grognai involontairement alors que des souvenirs de la fois où elle avait essayé de me séduire lui traversèrent l'esprit."Arrête ça," lui ordonnai-je sèchement.

Elle me fit une oeillade enflammée, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Carlisle. "Mais cette fille ne fait-elle pas partie du passé? Je croyais que vous aviez quitté Forks pour lui échapper?" J'étais maintenant si tendu que j'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser. Jasper me lança un regard inquiet avant de m'envoyer une vague de calme. _Contrôle-toi, Edward, _me prévinrent ses pensées.

Rosalie fit un pas en avant pour s'adresser à Tanya. "Nous sommes partis," dit-elle, "mais elle est ici, à Rochester. Elle enseigne au lycée où nous allons." Le sourire de Tanya s'élargit encore plus.

"_Vraiment?_" demanda-t-elle en posant un regard amusé sur moi, "c'est ta prof?" Je hochai sèchement la tête en me préparant aux insinuations que l'esprit de Tanya conjurerait avec cette information; son sourire s'élargit encore plus à ma réaction._ Et tu éprouves toujours des sentiments pour elle?_ pensa-t-elle alors que son sourire devenait diabolique. _Eh bien, eh bien, qui aurait bien pu savoir qu'Edward Cullen pouvait être aussi pervers? _Je fus immédiatement assaillis par des images scandaleuses et inappropriées de moi ne portant qu'une cravate scolaire et un boxer alors que Tanya me poussait contre un mur avant de m'embrasser passionnément... Je sentis mes mains convulser alors qu'elles se tendaient pour l'étrangler mais je me retins juste à temps et trébuchai en arrière, tendant la main derrière moi pour chercher le contact apaisant de Jasper. Il agrippa à nouveau mon bras, et m'envoya des vagues sédatives.

"Edward!" cria Esme, choquée.

"Oh, c'est pas grave, Esme," dit Tanya de sa voix profonde et riche. _J'aime quand tu t'énerves, Edward, _songea-t-elle, _vas-y; punis-moi si ça te __**soulage.**_

Je grimaçai à nouveau et agrippai ma tête à deux mains. _Faîtes que ça s'arrête! Faîtes que ses sous-entendus s'arrêtent!_

"Alors Tanya," dit rapidement Carlisle après avoir remarqué ma détresse, "aimerais-tu voir le reste de la maison?" Il fit un geste vers les escaliers et Esme, comprenant son intention se dirigea immédiatement vers les marches. Le regard de Tanya voyagea entre Carlisle et moi, elle avait parfaitement compris l'intention derrière sa suggestion.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas?" répondit-elle. _J'aurais tout le temps de jouer avec toi plus tard, _pensa-t-elle en me faisant un clin d'oeil provocateur avant de suivre Esme à l'étage. Dès qu'elle disparut, je poussai un profond soupir et me laissai tomber au sol. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de mes frères et soeurs sur moi, mi-amusé, mi-sympathiques.

"Est-ce que ça va?" me demanda prudemment Alice. Je gémis et secouai la tête. Je pouvais toujours entendre les pensées de Tanya à l'étage; elle continuait à m'envoyer des images où je portai très peu de vêtements, et chacune étant plus imaginative que la précédente. J'avais l'impression d'être entré dans un porno de très mauvaise qualité.

"Oh voyons Edward, ça ne peut pas être _si _horrible que ça?" dit Emmett en levant les yeux au ciel. Je ne pouvais même pas lui grogner dessus; j'étais bien trop occupé à me concentrer pour ne pas tuer Tanya.

"Fais-moi confiance, ça l'est vraiment," dit Jasper en grimaçant lorsqu'une nouvelle vague du désir de Tanya lui parvint, mêlé à ma répulsion. Les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquillèrent alors qu'ils voyageaient entre Jasper et moi; nous avions tous les deux la même expression nauséeuse sur le visage.

"Okay, ça suffit," m'étranglai-je alors qu'une image de Tanya me fouettant avec ma propre cravate flotta dans mon esprit, "Je m'en vais."

"Elle ne fait ça que pour que tu sois tendu, Edward-" me dit Rosalie, clairement peu impressionnée par ma faiblesse. Je gigotai à son choix de mots; cinq minutes à entendre les pensées de Tanya et je voyais des sous-entendus partout. Jasper sentit mon embarras et ne pus pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui fit réagir Emmett qui commença à rire bruyamment. "Quoi?" demanda Rosalie avec irritation, "pourquoi vous-" elle s'interrompit et un sourire vicieux étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle comprit, "Oh."

"Je m'en vais maintenant," dis-je rapidement, parce que je ne voulais pas que ça continue. "Tu viens, Emmett?"

Il me fit un large sourire, souhaitant clairement se joindre à l'humiliation d'Edward', "Je sais pas, et toi?" Ça les fit tous éclater de rire, y compris Alice et Rosalie. Je grognai à nouveau.

"Hilarant, Emmett, ton originalité m'éblouit," dis-je sèchement, d'une voix pleine de sarcasmes.

"C'est ce qu'elle dit," répliqua Emmett. Les autres éclatèrent à nouveau de rire et je grimaçai.

"Je vais chasser, amusez-vous bien," marmonnai-je.

"Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça," répondit Emmett en agitant les sourcils. Je grognai, frustré et me précipitai dehors, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. "Oh, ne sois pas comme ça, Edward, c'est juste une blague!" cria Emmett alors que les autres continuaient à rire.

"On ferait mieux d'aller avec lui," entendis-je Jasper dire, "viens Emmett." Au loin, j'entendis mes frères dirent au revoir à leurs femmes avant de se lancer à ma poursuite en criant des commentaires inapproprié sur tout le trajet. Je soupirai.

"Ça va être une longue nuit," marmonnai-je dans ma barbe et contournant le lac pour m'élancer dans les bois où on avait l'habitude de chasser.

"Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui est longue, Edward!" cria Emmett dans un éclat de rire et je grimaçai. Leur rire résonna dans mes oreilles alors que je me précipitai dans les bois.

_Pourquoi moi?_

* * *

Je ne me sentis prêt à rentrer à la maison que samedi soir. Au cours de notre chasse, mes frères et moi avions tué assez d'animaux pour créer un déficit flagrant dans les statistiques de la faune locale et bu tellement de sang que nos yeux étaient plus clairs qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des semaines. Notre seule interruption avait été quand Alice avait téléphone pour demander à Emmett si elle pouvait prendre sa jeep; encore plus de neige était tombée au cours de la nuit, ce qui était moins que parfait pour une Porsche. J'étais reconnaissant d'avoir cette opportunité de me calmer, mais ça m'avait coûté très cher - notamment les blagues constantes de Jasper et d'Emmett, et le temps qu'on rentre à la maison, j'avais entendu bien assez de blagues à connotations sexuelles pour l'éternité.

Toute la maison était silencieuse lorsqu'on rentra; il n'y avait aucun signe du reste de la famille. "Où sont les autres?" demanda Jasper, perplexe. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à l'allée qui était dans les ombres maintenant que le soleil se couchait. La jeep d'Emmett avait disparu - probablement avec Rosalie et Alice - mais tous les autres véhicules étaient toujours là.

"Ben Rose et Alice doivent être encore avec Bella," dit Emmett en entrant dans le salon pour se jeter sur le canapé avant d'attraper deux manettes. Il en jeta une Jasper. "Tu veux jouer?" me demanda-t-il, mais je me contentai de secouer la tête. Mon estomac s'était serré à la mention de Bella; l'arrivée de Tanya avait fait disparaître presque toutes pensées d'elle de mon esprit. Je commençai immédiatement à me demander si Bella avait apprécié sa journée avec mes soeurs, et encore plus important, leur avait-elle parlé de moi? Je doutai vraiment qu'Alice lui ait dit quoi que ce soit - elle savait que je voulais régler les choses avec Bella moi-même - mais je n'étais pas aussi sûr de Rosalie. Je commençai à me sentir mal à l'aise; la dernière chose que je voulais c'était que Bella reçoive de mauvaises excuses en mon nom de la part de Rosalie. Soudainement, j'entendis des voix dans le jardin et je relevai la tête pour voir Carlisle et Esme se diriger vers nous, main dans la main, leur peau scintillant légèrement dans les derniers rayons de soleil. Ils semblaient venir du lac, ce qui était tout à fait formidable, excepté qu'il manquait toujours Tanya. Puis je sentis quelques choses bouger trois étages plus haut. Je plissai les yeux; la seule pièce qu'il y avait au quatrième étage, c'était...

"TANYA!" hurlai-je, "SORS DE MA CHAMBRE!" Je bondis dans les escaliers à la vitesse de l'éclair et me précipitai dans ma chambre pour la trouver assise sur mon lit, portant un débardeur honteusement décolleté et un bout de tissu si court que je ne pouvais même pas le qualifier de jupe.

_C'est ça, rince-toi l'oeil._ Elle me fit un sourire vicieux. "C'est gentil de ta part de me rejoindre, chéri," dit-elle d'une voix traînante, les yeux brillants. _Ça va être amusant..._ pensa-t-elle.

"Descend. De. Là. Maintenant," grognai-je d'une voix menaçante. Elle haussa un sourcil provocateur, avant qu'un sourire sadique n'apparaisse sur son visage.

_Force-moi._

Je serrai les dents; savoir que ma colère l'amusait m'enrageait encore plus. "Tanya, si tu ne sors pas de ma chambre MAINTENANT-" Soudainement, mon téléphone sonna. Je vérifiai l'écran- c'était Alice. Je lançai un regard noir à Tanya, lui signifiant clairement que nous n'en avions pas fini, avant de décrocher. "Allô?" demandai-je brusquement.

"Edward?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Alice? Je suis plutôt occupé pour le moment," _à assassiner Tanya,_ ajoutai-je dans mon esprit.

"Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que Rose et moi sommes sur le trajet du retour...et que Bella est avec nous," s'exclama joyeusement Alice.

Je me figeai, choqué. "El-elle vient ici?"

"Ouaip!" chantonna presque Alice, "dis à Esme de ne pas s'en faire, j'ai déjà acheté de la nourriture humaine. Je te verrais dans quelques minutes!"

"Alice, attends, je-" criai-je dans le téléphone, mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Je fixai le téléphone dans ma main, abasourdi. Je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Bella aussi tôt après notre dispute, et je doutai soudainement, malgré l'assurance de Jasper, qu'elle m'aimait. Et s'il avait eu tort? Que devrais-je lui dire? Serait-elle encore bien trop en colère pour l'histoire de la moto pour me parler?

"Alors Bella viens ici!" dit une voix derrière moi, et je fis volte-face pour voir que Tanya me regardait depuis mon lit. J'étais surpris de voir qu'elle n'était pas offensée ou irritée - juste légèrement amusée. Tanya avait toujours trouvé le fait que je sois 'amoureux' d'une humaine intéressant - une curiosité mais pas vraiment quelques chose d'important. Elle était certaine que mes sentiments pour Bella n'était qu'une étrange amourette, provoquée par le fait que j'étais fasciné par son humanité. Ça n'avait jamais été une raison assez bonne pour elle d'arrêter de me faire des avances.

"Oui," dis-je sèchement. Je n'avais absolument aucun désir de parler de ça avec Tanya, et encore moins quand j'étais aussi stressé. Je n'attendis pas qu'elle me pose la moindre question et quittai la pièce avant de me précipiter en bas. "Carlisle? Esme?" appelai-je sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'oeil par-dessus mon épaule pour voir si Tanya me suivait. Ils apparurent tous les deux presque instantanément à mes côtés. Je les informai brièvement de la situation et leurs exclamations de plaisir firent sortir Jasper et Emmett du salon.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Emmett.

"Bella vient ici!" s'exclama Esme avec un large sourire. Emmett poussa un cri de joie et Jasper me lança un regard lourd de sens. C_'est ta chance, Edward,_ pensa-t-il à mon attention. Je hochai très brièvement la tête, avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Esme qui était passé en 'mode Maman'. "Emmett, tu peux aller préchauffer le four pour la nourriture de Bella, Jasper et Carlisle vous pouvez aller garder les voitures dans le garage et je vais aller ranger le salon." Elle s'interrompit pour respirer et me lança un regard peu amène. "Edward, va te changer."

"Quoi?" demandai-je, distrait. Je pensais toujours à Bella.

"Va te changer; tu es absolument horrible," me réprimanda Esme. Je baissai les yeux vers mon jean effilé et ma chemise légèrement déchirée - résultat d'une dure journée de chasse. J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais Esme et les autres avaient déjà disparu, pressés de tout préparer, me laissant seul avec Tanya qui se tenait dans l'entrée. Elle souriait toujours légèrement. _Tout ça pour une humaine! _songea-t-elle avec curiosité. _Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble? _Puis elle remarqua que je la regardai et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un autre sourire coquet.

"Alors, Edward," ronronna-t-elle, "aimerais-tu que je t'aide à te débarrasser de ces vêtements sales?"

Je lui lançai un regard noir. "Je ne vais pas mettre d'autres vêtements," dis-je comme un enfant - comme si je pouvais penser à _des vêtements, _à un tel moment.

"Qui a parlé d'autres vêtements?" me provoqua Tanya. "Je demandais juste si tu voulais que je t'aide à _enlever _ceux-là." Je grognai et elle me fit un large sourire innocent. "Quoi? J'essaye juste de t'aider!"

"Sûr, ça m'aide beaucoup," marmonnai-je avec colère avant de lui tourner le dos.

"Oh, ne sois pas comme ça," dit-elle en glissant un bras autour de ma taille avec de s'approcher de moi. Je la regardai en plissant les yeux; elle préparait quelque chose - je le savais parce qu'elle bloquait ses pensées.

"Tanya, qu'est-ce que tu fais-" commençai-je, mais avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, je la sentis agripper le tissu de ma chemise et tirer dessus de toute ses forces. Les coutures cédèrent et ma pauvre chemise se déchira complètement, me laissant torse nu au beau milieu de l'entrée.

"Tanya!" sifflai-je, enragé. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

"Aimerais-tu que je t'aide à enlever le reste aussi?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse et rauque.

La colère enfla en moi et j'étais sur le point de rugir, mais avant même que ma bouche ne puisse former le moindre mot, il y eut un brusque halètement à l'autre bout de la pièce. On fit tous les deux volte-face, moi à moitié nu, et Tanya tenant les restes déchirés de ma chemise, sa main toujours posée d'une façon compromettante sur mon torse. Sans qu'aucun de nous l'ait entendu, la porte s'était ouverte pour révéler...

_Oh merde._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : Du sang sur les mains_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Du sang sur les mains

**Auteur : **DQRC

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** T

**Genre(s) : **Angst/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à DQRC. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **jul-l-amazone... Merci Juliane!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9: Du sang sur les mains -**

_-PoV Bella-_

Je me réveillai samedi matin dans un froid glacial et un appartement silencieux. Il me fallut cinq minutes, trois couches de vêtements par-dessus mon pyjama et des gros chaussons fourrés pour me persuader de quitter la chaleur relative de mon duvet pour aller enquêter sur la raison pour laquelle la température de mon appartement était tombée sous zéro. Sur le chemin de la cuisine, je regardai par la fenêtre et m'immobilisai.

La rue était absolument déserte; elle était complètement vide de la mêlée habituelle de voitures, de bus, et de piétons qui étaient le traffic habituel de Rochester le samedi matin. La neige recouvrait absolument tout, des toits aux rues, en passant par les lampadaires. Je grognai; on aurait dit qu'au moins vingt centimètres de neige fraîche étaient tombés au cours de la nuit. Ce qui expliquait le silence mais ne me donnait aucune indication sur les raisons pour lesquelles mon appartement était soudainement devenu une glacière. Frissonant, j'entrai dans la cuisine et ouvris le placard qui dissimulait ma chaudière. Mon coeur se brisa; elle ne marchait clairement pas et la lumière rouge m'indiquant que je devais appeller l'assistance technique clignotait. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un ouvrier vienne fixer ça par ce temps; à en juger par ce que j'avais vu, les routes n'avaient même pas encore été sablées.

J'appelai mon chauffagiste qui confirma mes pires craintes en me disant qu'ils ne pourraient pas m'envoyer quelqu'un avant mardi au plus tôt. Irritée, je ramassai plus de couvertures dans ma chambre et me créai un cocon sur le canapé en lançant un regard noir à ma montre. Il était neuf heures et demi; j'avais environ une heure et demi avant qu'Alice et Rosalie n'arrivent. _Si elles viennent toujours, _songeai-je. Même si le mauvais temps n'avait pas tempéré la ferveur d'Alice pour le shopping, je ne serais pas surprise que ma petite cascade en moto de la veille la fasse changer d'avis. La nuit dernière, ça m'avait semblé être la chose la plus intelligente à faire, mais une fois que j'étais arrivée à la maison et que l'excitation que j'avais ressentie à l'idée de remettre Edward à sa place était retombée, j'avais commencé à me sentir mal à l'aise. Je savais par expérience que la colère d'Edward avait des conséquences jusque dans sa famille. Et s'il avait été si enragé par mon comportement qu'il avait forcé sa famille à quitter Rochester? Je devais bien admettre que ce scénario que j'avais trouvé si désirable quelques semaines plutôt avait perdu tout son attrait désormais.

Que ça me plaise ou non, j'avais maintenant besoin de voir Edward tous les jours. Il était une drogue, et j'étais une junkie qui n'avait pas eu sa dose depuis des années; mon désir pour lui était inévitable. Si les Cullen partaient maintenant...je ne voulais même pas penser à l'effet que ça aurait sur moi. Jacob avait eu raison; cette fois, j'étais seule. Sans personne pour me reconstruire, comment pourrais-je bien survivre à la douleur du départ d'Edward? Je frissonnai à nouveau, mais cette fois-çi, ce n'eut rien à voir avec le froid. J'allumai la télé pour essayer de me distraire et au bout de quelques minutes, je tombai sur un bulletin météo.

_"Les températures très basses dans l'état de New York semblent stationnaire, mais le vent va se lever mardi prochain et poussera les nuages vers le nord. A Rochester, d'autres tempêtes de neige sont à prévoir dans la journée et les conducteurs sont invités à-"_

J'éteignis brusquement la télé, ne voulant pas entendre plus. _Génial, _songeai-je, _il va faire froid partout. Pourquoi ai-je choisi de vivre ici, déjà? _Je ne connaissai pas la réponse à cette question, mais déménager de Rochester semblait une meilleure idée à chaque heure qui s'écoulait. Pendant longtemps, je restais assise en silence, avec le regard perdu dans le vide. C'était ironique que bien que j'ai initialement détesté l'idée d'emménager à Forks, c'était là que j'avais été la plus heureuse dans toute ma vie. J'avais tellement de souvenirs dans cette petite ville, des bons et des mauvais, alors qu'ici je n'en avais aucun; à moins de compter ceux qui concernaient Edward. Ça faisait moins d'un mois qu'il était à Rochester, et déjà, chaque souvenir que j'avais le concernait. C'était dingue - je l'aimais tellement que mon coeur me faisait souffrir, et pourtant, en même temps, j'éprouvais tellement de colère à son égard. D'une certaine façon, j'avais l'impression que penser à mon amour pour Edward était la pire des trahisons - envers moi-même, envers Jacob et envers... _Brady_.

Je grimaçai en pensant à son nom, et je sentis ma culpabilité et mon dégoût de moi-même habituels s'emplifier. _Encore une autre raison de retourner à Forks._ Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, pas depuis que j'avais déménagé six ans plus tôt, il y avait toujours eu une raison ou une excuse qui m'empêchait de lui rendre visite, mais en vérité, c'était parce que j'étais bien trop lâche pour aller le voir. Je soupirai. Jacob avait raison; je ne pourrais pas fuir mon passé pour toujours.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées en entendant mon réveil sonner et je fus surprise de voir qu'une heure s'était déjà écoulée. A contre-coeur, je me traînai dans ma chambre pour me changer. Au cas où Rosalie et Alice viendraient, je savais qu'elles ne seraient vraiment pas contentes de me voir en pyjama. Je me changeai aussi rapidement que possible et enfilai une tenue digne des premiers explorateurs de l'Antartique. Pas question de mode aujourd'hui, mon principal objectif était de ne pas mourir de froid. J'étais en train de fermer une grosse veste en laine lorsque je reconnus le bruit d'un véhicule traversant la rue. Le bruit amplifia jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant ma fenêtre avant de s'arrêter. Je marchai jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre - mes gestes limités par les couches de vêtements que je portais - et éclatai instantanément de rire.

Garée juste sous ma fenêtre se trouvait la jeep d'Emmett, mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Ses immenses pneus qui m'arrivaient à la taille était couverts de chaînes plus épaisses que mes poignets, et il y avait encore plus de lampes accrochées à la barre fixée sur le toit, toutes allumées, qui faisaient scintiller la neige comme scintillait la peau des vampires. Mais le mieux - ou le pire, ça dépendait du point de vue, c'était la pelle industrielle qui avait été fixée à l'avant de la jeep. Elle faisait au moins deux mètres de long et elle était d'un rouge vif parfaitement assorti à la jeep. Je secouai la tête avec incrédulité; j'avais été une idiote de croire qu'Alice laisserait une petite chose comme une tempête de neige ruiner une virée shopping. Le minscule vampire susmentionné avait déjà bondi au bas de la jeep et me faisait déjà des grands gestes de la main. "VIENS BELLA!" me dit-elle en exagérant les mouvements de sa bouche, rayonnante. Je répondis à son sourire et hochai la tête avant de me retirer dans mon appartement pour rassembler mes affaires. En moins de cinq minutes, j'étais dehors, sur le troittoir avec Alice.

"Salut Bella!" me dit-elle joyeusement en me faisant un large sourire. "Comment tu trouves la jeep?"

"C'est... très inventif," lui dis-je en faisant un large sourire avant de regarder le véhicule monstrueux, "où est-ce que t'as trouvé la pelle?"

"Oh, ce petit truc?" me demanda Alice avec un sourire amusé et les yeux pétillants, "c'est juste quelque chose qui traînait dans le garage."

Je levai les yeux au ciel. "J'en suis sûre." Il était évident que la jeep avait été modifiée pour mon bénéfice. Autrefois, j'aurais été irritée qu'Alice ait fait tant d'efforts pour moi, mais maintenant, je lui en étais juste reconnaissante. Marrant comme ma perspective avait changé en vieillissant; peut-être que ça avait été l'expérience d'une vie s_ans _les Cullen qui m'avait appris que j'avais été un peu stupide, et plus que malpolie de rejeter constamment leurs tentatives de me faire plaisir. J'acceptai l'aide d'Alice lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière arrière avant de me porter sans effort pour me déposer sur le siège arrière où je fus immédiatement enveloppée par une vague de chaleur. Rosalie était assise derrière le volant, les yeux fixés avec détermination sur la route enneigée. Alors que je me débattais avec les nombreux harnais de sécurité, son regard se posa brièvement sur moi avant de retourner directement sur la route. Je secouai tristement la tête; c'était clairement toute l'étendu du bonjour que j'allais recevoir. Alice monta à l'avant et s'installa à côté de Rosalie.

"Alors," me dit-elle joyeusement, en se tournant pour me faire face, "où veux-tu aller?"

"Euh," dis-je, distraite par le rugissement du moteur lorsque Rosalie mis le contact et s'engagea sur la route. Même malgré la pelle et toute la neige, elle réussit à rouler au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse. C'était quoi le problème des vampires avec les voitures? "Je ne sais pas, Alice, est-ce que les magasins seront même ouverts par un temps pareil?"

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Stupide Bella, _tout _est ouvert si t'as ça." Elle agita sa carte de crédit sous mon nez avec un large sourire.

Je secouai la tête. _Cette bonne vieille Alice._ "Ben, j'ai pas exactement fait beaucoup de shopping dans cette ville; je suis sûre que tu sauras mieux que moi où aller." C'était une façon comme une autre de présenter les choses. A part l'école, la bibliothèque et l'épicerie, je vivais comme une recluse.

"Okay!" dit Alice avec plaisir et elle se tourna vers Rosalie pour lui donner une liste de directions. Il était évident qu'elle avait anticipé ma réponse et prit de l'avance. Je me renfonçai dans mon siège et laissai ses mots flotter dans l'air alors que je savourais la sensation d'avoir chaud pour la première fois depuis des heures.

* * *

A ma plus grande surprise, j'appréciai beaucoup notre virée shopping. Nous nous étions rendues dans l'un des centres commerciaux les plus 'fournis' du sud de la ville (décision d'Alice) et même si je n'appréciai pas vraiment le fait que j'étais constamment forcée d'essayer des vêtements très chers, je m'amusai beaucoup en regardant Alice et Rosalie faire un défilé. Elles étaient si belles qu'il était difficile de ne pas être fasciné, et il était clair que les vendeuses ressentaient la même chose que moi; on les regarda toutes avec ahurissement alors qu'elles gloussaient et essayaient tenue après tenue - que de la marque bien sûr. Elles brillaient comme des flammes, et nous, simples mortelles, étions comme des papillons de nuit souhaitant désespérément nous complaire dans leur lumière.

_Mais les humains qui jouent avec le feu finissent toujours par se brûler,_ murmura une voix dans ma tête et je les regardai sous un jour différent. Moi seule, parmi tous les humains présents, connaissait la douleur qui était toujours présente malgré leurs apparences joyeuses et le prix à payer pour leur beauté et leur jeunesse. Voulais-je devenir comme elles? La réponse évidente était OUI, mais quand j'y réfléchissais plus sérieusement, je n'en étais plus aussi sûre. Mon désir de devenir un vampire avait toujours été lié au fait que je serais avec Edward pour l'éternité, mais maintenant que ce n'était plus une option, j'avais commençé à prêter plus d'attention aux inconvénients de l'immortalité. Être constamment prisonnière d'un corps qui ne pouvait pas vieillir ou se développer, d'être incapable de rester en contac avec mes amis et ma famille et de devoir boire du s_ang_... je frissonnai intérieurement. Peut-être qu'Edward avait eu raison - c'était stupide de renoncer à quelque chose d'aussi précieux que mon humanité.

On continua à faire du shopping, passant de boutique en boutique, collectant de plus en plus de sacs. Malgré mon hésitation à essayer des vêtements, Alice semblait bien déterminée à m'offrir une nouvelle garde-robe entière et quand on s'arrêta pour déjeûner sur les coups de quatorze heures, je traînai _neuf _sacs emplis de nouveaux vêtements. Une fois qu'on se fut assises, cependant, je souhaitai qu'on ait continué à faire les magasins. On avait décidé que je mangerais -vu que les deux autres n'avaient clairement aucune envie de consommer de la nourriture humaine - au bistro italien situé au coeur du centre commercial, et une fois que j'eus passé commande, Alice me lança un regard déterminé et je sus soudainement de quoi elle allait me parler. _Edward_. Jusque là, j'avais réussis à éviter ce sujet, mais j'avais l'impression que ma chance était sur le point de disparaître.

Souhaitant déséspérement gagner du temps, je fis semblant de devenir fascinée par le menu et insistai pour que le serveur me traduise le nom de chaque plat de l'Italien à l'Anglais. Il s'exécuta avec plaisir, mais je suspectai que c'était plus pour pouvoir reluquer Rosalie au passage qu'autre chose. S'il s'attendait à avoir du succès, cependant, il fut sévèrement déçu - elle passa tout ce temps le regard perdu dans le vide avec mauvaise humeur et il finit par partir avec une expression de déplaisir sur le visage. Dès qu'il fut assez loin pour ne plus nous entendre, Alice commença à parler.

"Alors Bella," commença-t-elle d'une voix bien trop nonchalante pour être sincère, "Edward et toi avez semblé mieux vous entendre hier soir." Je la regardai silencieusement. Vraiment? Je veux dire, v_raiment_? Etait-ce dans la vraie vie, ou était-ce dans le monde imaginaire dans lequel elle vivait, et où tout était parfait? Alice sembla détecter mon scepticisme, parce qu'elle développa immédiatement son propros, "Bon en tout cas, jusqu'à ce truc avec la moto - qui était génial, soit dit en passant."

Cela me surprit. "Attends, tu as trouvé ça génial?"

"Bien sûr!" sourit-elle. "Il était temps que tu prennes le contrôle de ta relation avec Edward."

"Je ne qualifierais pas vraiment ça de relation," marmonnai-je sombremement en attrapant le chocolat chaud que le serveur venait de me ramener avec mauvaise humeur. "Plutôt de dispute prolongée."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, bien sûr, "dit-elle sarcastiquement, "il n'y a absolument rien entre toi et Edward - il fait seulement s_emblant _d'être raide din-"

"Alice," l'interrompit Rosalie sur un ton d'avertissement. Je la regardai avec surprise; j'avais presque oublié qu'elle était là - j'avais été si concentrée sur Alice. Alice semblait l'avoir oublié aussi, parce qu'elle eut soudainement l'air honteuse comme si elle avait été surprise la main dans le sac. Elle changea de sujet à la vitesse de l'éclair. "Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce serveur avec ta nourriture?"

Mais je ne la laisserais pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. "Qu'allais-tu dire?"

"Qui, moi? Rien, je-" me dit Alice en feignant l'ignorance.

"Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Alice, qu'allais-tu dire au sujet d'Edward?"

"Je-" elle s'interrompit. Je continuai à la regarder en plissant les yeux.

"Oui?"

Rosalie soupira. "Bien joué, Alice, Edward va être _fou de joie._"

Je la regardai avec confusion. _Fou de joie? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire?_ Soudainement, quelque chose cliqua en place et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Attends, Edward a dit à Alice qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me parler?" Je sentis immédiatement une vague de colère me submerger - il n'était même pas _là _et il essayait ENCORE de contrôler ma vie.

"Seulement sur certains sujets," clarifia rapidement Alice.

"Comme quoi?!"

"Comme, euh..." elle s'interrompit pendant un moment, vacillant clairement entre sa loyauté envers Edward et sa loyauté envers moi. "Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas...que je n'avais pas le droit de...te parler de..." Alice s'interrompit à nouveau et lança un regard désespéré à Rosalie.

La vampire blonde releva la tête du menu qu'elle avait étudié avec dédain et leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience. "Oh, _franchement _Bella; c'est pas si dur que ça à comprendre," me dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Je la regardai avec la mâchoire pendante; je n'arrivais pas à me rappeller d'une seule fois où Rosalie s'était jamais adressée à moi en utilisant mon prénom auparavant. Que voulait-elle dire? Rosalie étudia ma confusion et soupira. "Je croyais qu'elle était censée être intelligente..." marmonna-t-elle sombrement à Alice avant de me regarder en plissant les yeux. "Edward ne veut pas qu'on te parle de _certains sujets _qu'il préférerait aborder lui-même avec toi. N'as-tu vraiment aucune idée de ce que pourraient être ces sujets?"

Je regardai Rosalie sans rien dire. _Certains sujets?_ Mais Edward et moi avions déjà parlé de tout - ce qu'on avait fait depuis Forks, ce que nous faisions maintenant et - je grimaçai à ce souvenir - ma nouvelle appréciation des moyens de transports à deux roues. Nous n'avions plus rien à aborder, à moins que... je repensai soudainement à ce qu'Alice venait de me dire: '..._temps que tu prennes le contrôle de ta relation avec Edward'. _Si je ne connaissais pas la vérité, j'aurais pensé que le mot 'relation' impliquait... mais non, c'était ridicule. Je _savais _qu'Edward ne m'aimait pas et rien de ce qu'Alice pourrait me dire ne pourrait changer cette certitude. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il? J'étais banale, pathétique, ennuyeuse et moche et même s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'Edward puisse ignorer tous ces défauts, il m'avait déjà dit clairement qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour moi. Si ça avait été le cas, il me l'aurait déjà dit, il m'aurait laissée l'embrasser dans la classe. _Il ne serait jamais parti de Forks._

Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas dire en toute honnêteté que le fait qu'Alice et Rosalie croient le contraire ne me semblait pas légèrement encourageant. Si elles, qui connaissaient Edward si bien, pensaient vraiment qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi, alors peut-être qu'il y avait un fond de vérité dans les mots d'Alice. Edward et moi n'étions pas ensemble, mais peut-être que nous pourrions finir par devenir amis. Je sentis soudainement la confiance m'envahir, me réchauffant le coeur et les joues. C'était un sentiment inhabituel mais agréable.

Je ne suivis pas beaucoup la conversation après ça. Alice et Rosalie semblaient toutes les deux penser qu'elles avaient été bien assez loin, parce qu'aucune d'elles ne mentionna à nouveau Edward. A la place, Rosalie sortit un magasine de son sac et commença à lire pendant qu'Alice se tournait vers le sujet bien plus confortable des vêtements. Malheureusement pour moi, elle n'était pas vraiment satisfaite par mes achats de la matinée, qui consistaient en de très belles tenues conservatrices que je pourrais aussi mettre pour le travail. J'avais complètement refusé d'essayer quoi que ce soit de plus voyant, mais Alice avait tout de même réussis à glisser quelques petites choses dans mes sacs. Une fois que la table fut débarrassée, je découvris l'une de ces choses pour la première fois - c'était un morceau de jean rectangulaire si minuscule qu'il ressemblait à une serviette, et pourtant les vendeuses avaient eu l'audace de le qualifier de jupe.

"Je ne porterais _pas _ça," m'étranglai-je en sortant cette chose d'un de mes sacs.

"Pourquoi pas?" me demanda Alice avec une légère expression de surprise sur le visage, "c'est ta taille."

"C'est _minuscule!_"

"C'est la mode," répliqua-t-elle calmement, en étudiant à nouveau les vêtements que j'avais achetés d'un oeil critique.

Je la regardai avec la bouche grande ouverte, mes yeux voyageant du morceau de tissu se faisant passer pour une jupe à la vampire qui se tenait devant moi. Finalement, je dis, "Alice, je ne _porte _tout simplement pas ce genre de choses."

Elle fronça les sourcils, son front parfait se creusant momentanément alors qu'elle me regardait. "Mais pourquoi, Bella?"

_Parce que j'aurais l'air d'une idiote?_ "Parce que c'est pas mon style!"

"C'est stupide," renifla Alice en se tournant à nouveau vers mes sacs. "Tu es si belle, Bella, quand vas-tu enfin le réaliser?"

_Hein. Moi, belle. Ouais, c'est ça. _Je regardai à nouveau la jupe et une voix me murmura dans mon esprit, _Tu ne portes pas ce genre de vêtements parce que tu n'as personne pour qui les porter. _C'était vrai; je ne pouvais pas me rappeller de la dernière fois où je m'étais habillée avec l'intention de séduire quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous depuis des années; en fait, je ne pouvais pas me rappeller de la dernière fois où j'avais parlé avec un homme qui n'était pas un étudiant ou un collègue. Et pour quoi que ce soit de plus... ben disons juste que mon expérience sexuelle avait commencé et finit avec Jacob au cours d'une seule nuit douloureusement gênante durant l'été de mon année de Terminale. Le mot 'désastre' n'était pas assez fort pour la décrire; parce que j'avais commencé à pleurer lorsque j'avais réalisé que la peau chaude que je caressai était le complet opposé de la peau glacée que je mourrais d'envie de toucher. Jake avait été aussi compréhensif qu'un adolescent pouvait l'être dans une telle situation, ce qui avait été beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais mérité. Il s'était arrêté immédiatement, nous n'avions pas réessayé et il n'avait jamais insisté pour qu'on le fasse, mais ce fut l'avant dernière chose qui mena à notre rupture. La goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase fut l'accident de Brady quelques mois plus tard...

"Bella?" Soudainement, je réalisai qu'Alice me parlait et je me forçai à me sortir de mes pensées.

"Oui?

"Je veux dire, sérieusement, tu t'habilles comme une vieille," me dit Alice avec désespoir en sortant une paire de mocassins des tréfonds d'un de mes sacs. Je les y avais glissés quand elle ne regardait pas en supposant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas mon choix de chaussures. Il était évident, à en juger par son expression dégoûtée que j'avais eu raison. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Sérieusement? Pourquoi insistes-tu pour porter des vêtements qui auraient leur place dans un hospice?"

Et bien, je suis plus âgée maintenant, Alice-" commençai-je. La vérité, c'était que j'aimais ces vêtements parce qu'ils me permettaient de me cacher; si je me rendais indésirable aux yeux des hommes alors je n'aurais pas à subir leurs avances et à me rappeller d'Edward.

Alice renifla, un son qui n'était vraiment pas fait pour un vampire. "Vingt-quatre ans, ce n'est PAS vieux."

"Mais c'est plus vieux que Rosalie et toi - c'est même plus vieux que Carlisle!" _et c'est presque sept ans de plus qu'Edward _compléta mon inconscient.

"Oui, Bella, en années _humaines_. Mais on est des vampires! Pour nous, tout ce qui est en-dessous de trente ans, c'est pré-adolescent. Et de toutes façons, tu ne fais pas plus vieille que vingt ans."

"J'ai l'air plus vieille que toi."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. "_Tout le monde _à l'air plus vieux que moi, je fais un mètre cinquante!"

J'éclatai de rire malgré moi. "Okay, tu marques un point," dis-je avec résignation. Les yeux d'Alice s'illuminèrent.

"Vraiment?" me demanda-t-elle avec excitation. "Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me laisseras choisir tes prochains achats?"

"Euh..." le regretterais-je? Probablement, mais l'expérience m'avait apprit que c'était beaucoup plus facile d'accepter ce qu'Alice voulait. "Bien sûr, je suppose," finis-je lamentablement. Ce qui provoqua de nombreux couinements excités chez Alice, tellement en fait, que Rosalie daigna relever la tête de son magasine. Alice décida qu'il était temps que nous quittions le restaurant, donc on paya la facture à un serveur qui n'appréciait pas que deux tiers de notre groupe aient complètement ignoré leurs assiettes, on récuppéra nos sacs et on retourna dans le centre commercial.

"Dix boutiques de faites, plus que douze restantes!" cria joyeusement Alice. Je grognai, et si j'avais su que ce n'était pas le cas, j'aurais pu jurer avoir entendu Rosalie en faire autant.

* * *

Quatre heures, douze sacs et plusieurs milliers de dollars plus tard, on quitta le centre commercial. Les routes avaient été sablées depuis le matin et étaient effectivement débarrassées de toute la neige, rendant la pelle de la jeep encore plus ridicule qu'avant. Alors qu'on arrivait dans ma rue, je m'aperçus avec gêne que les passants nous fixaient tous. Je réalisai soudainement de quoi ça aurait l'air pour les autres; Bella Swan l'hermite était partie faire du shopping avec deux étudiantes de son école - deux étudiantes qui se trouvaient être les soeurs de l'élève qu'elle semblait détester. Je me renfonçai dans mon siège et essayai de dissimuler mon visage aux gens dans la rue. J'avais vraiment un don pour attirer l'attention.

Dès que la jeep s'arrêta, je sautai au bas du véhicule en attrapant mes affaires au passage. "Bon, les filles, c'était vraiment sympa!" dis-je rapidement alors que mes yeux se posaient partout avec anxiété, à la recherche de personnes à l'écoute, "on devrait définitivement le refaire un de ces quatre. Je dois y aller maintenant, okay, bye!" J'essayai de faire volte-face et de me précipiter ves les escaliers de mon appartement mais chargée comme je l'étais, je réussis à déraper sur une plaque de verglas et à glisser comiquement. Avant que je ne tombe en avant cependant, Alice me rattrapa et me redressa sans effort.

"Bella," dit-elle en prenant quelques-uns de mes sacs pour les porter pour moi, "Rosalie et moi nous demandions si tu aimerais...venir chez nous ce soir. On achètera beaucoup de nourriture humaine, donc ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu manques beaucoup à Carlisle et Esme, et aux garçons - ils ont tous hâte de te revoir donc on se disait que peut-être..." elle s'interrompit avec espoir.

Je la fixai. Que pouvais-je bien dire? Même si ma journée avec ses soeurs avait boosté ma confiance en ce qui concernait Edward, je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à passer toute une soirée avec lui. Je lui en voulais encore pour la façon dont il avait réagi pour ma moto et je ne voulais pas lui laisser l'opportunité de commencer une autre dispute. Mais je ne pouvais pas nier que passer un samedi soir avec ma famille préférée - les Cullen - était beaucoup plus tentant que la passer à trembler de froid toute seule dans mon appartement. "Ben je-" commençai-je, sans savoir quoi répondre.

"S'il te plaît, Bella?" m'implora Alice.

En la regardant dans les yeux, j'eus soudainement la solution. J'irais chez les Cullen, mais seulement si je pouvais rouler avec ma moto jusque là-bas. Comme ça, j'aurais un moyen de m'enfuir rapidement si les choses devenaient trop gênantes. Edward serait probablement à nouveau en colère, mais je décidai que le provoquer serait un risque que je devrais prendre, et de toute façon, j'en avais assez qu'il me dise quoi faire. Je ne choisirais jamais de conduire volontairement une moto par un temps pareil, surtout vu l'état des routes, mais je devrais sacrifier mon confort pour ma tranquilité d'esprit. Je partageai rapidement mon plan avec Alice. Au début, elle ne fut pas vraiment convaincue par l'idée mais après quelques minutes de conversation, elle sembla accepter. "-et de toute façon," ajoutai-je, "il y a tellement de sacs dans la jeep que j'ai pas de place, et une fois qu'on se sera arrêtées pour acheter de la nourriture, ce sera encore pire..." J'attendis sa réponse avec le souffle court.

"Okay, très bien," souffla finalement Alice, "mais si Edward demande, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, okay?"

"Bien sûr!" criai-je joyeusement en la serrant dans mes bras. Ensemble, on monta mes sacs dans mon appartement où je les échangeai contre ma veste en cuir, mon casque et mes clés. Puis on redescendit dans la rue pour trouver une Rosalie irritée qui nous attendait au bas de la jeep. Alice lui expliqua la situation et après un simple 'Edward va FLIPPER', elle accepta de rouler plus lentement pour que je puisse les suivre jusque chez eux.

On partit, Rosalie et Alice dans la jeep avec moi les suivant en moto. Le vent glacial me fouettant, gelant les quelques sections de ma peau qui n'étaient pas couvertes et je fus contente d'avoir mon casque pour me protéger. Le trajet était facile, mais l'état de la route signifia qu'il nous fallut plus de temps que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue et après s'être arrêtées pour acheter de la nourriture, il devait être 19h30 lorsqu'on arriva finalement au manoir des Cullen. Je fus frappée par une impression irrésistible de déjà-vu en m'engageant dans la longue allée. De grands arbres étaient alignés de chaque côté; elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle qu'ils avaient eu à Forks. Les similarités continuèrent une fois que l'on fut en vue de la maison, qui était très grande et entourée d'arbres couverts de neige. Cependant, cette maison était bâtie en briques rouges au lieu de blanches, et ma connaissance de la géographie locale me disait qu'un lac devait se trouver à l'arrière de la maison et non pas une rivière. Je ralentis lentement devant la maison avant de couper le moteur. Je sautai au bas de ma moto, sur la neige compacte qui étouffa le bruit de mes pieds et fis un signe de la main à Alice qui sortait de la jeep.

"La maison est magnifique," dis-je avec admiration en la rejoignant. "Je trouvais que celle que vous aviez à Forks était incroyable, mais celle-là est juste... wow." Alice tint la portière de la jeep ouverte pour Rosalie pendant qu'elle déchargeait leur sacs. Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, elle ferma la portière et me fit un sourire malicieux.

"Tu sais ce qu'il y a d'autre qui est incroyable, Bella?" me demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"Quoi?"

"La neige!" gloussa-t-elle, et avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle m'en avait jeté une poignée. La neige s'écrasa sur ma joue, me faisait frissonner. Je criai de protestation et commençai immédiatement à préparer des boules de neige moi-même. Avant longtemps, Alice et moi étions en pleine bataille de neige, gloussant et criant alors que nous attaquions l'autre et utilisions les voitures pour nous cacher. Rosalie s'était précipitée dans le garage dès qu'elle avait vu la neige voler - elle ne voulait clairement pas qu'on ruine sa coupe de cheveux - me laissant seule avec Alice. La vitesse et la force vampirique d'Alice lui donnaient un énorme avantage et en quelques minutes, il devint évident que je ne serais plus en mesure de la combattre très longtemps. Abandonnant, je courus jusqu'à la maison, hilare, pour essayer de trouver un refuge. Je montai les marches du porche en trébuchant lorsque j'entendis Alice crier derrière moi, d'une voix soudainement sérieuse.

"Non Bella, attends! N'ouvre pas la porte-"

"Pourquoi? Pour que tu puisses continuer à me lancer des boules de neige? Pas moyen!" la taquinai-je. _Bien sûr, comme si j'allais marcher dans cette blague-là!_ Avec un large sourire, je poussai la porte et elle s'ouvrit sans problème.

Se tenant dans l'entrée, directement devant les portes, se trouvaient deux silhouettes. J'en reconnus une immédiatement - c'était Edward. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je ne remarquai rien d'autre que son magnifique visage, mais ensuite, je sentis mon coeur s'arrêter en voyant toute la scène. Edward se tenait, _à moitié nu_, au beau milieu de la pièce avec une femme belle à couper le souffle collée à lui. _Oh mon Dieu, elle TIENT sa chemise, _souffla mon cerveau. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher - je haletai bruyamment.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi avec la même expression de surprise sur le visage. En quelques secondes, les lèvres rouge rubis de la femme s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé. Elle était vraiment magnifique; elle possédait un look digne de rivaliser avec Rosalie. Je sentis mon coeur disparaître en voyant ses boucles blondes, ses yeux d'un miel pur et sa silhouette parfaitement proportionnée. _Donc c'était de ça qu'Edward parlait en disant 'distractions'. _Mes joues s'enflammèrent de mortification - comment avais-je même pu rêver ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'Edward m'aimait encore? Comme si j'appartenais à son monde, ou à celui de la blonde. Bien sûr qu'il préférerait sa perfection à ma médiocrité.

"Bella!" s'étrangla Edward, ses yeux topazes s'écarquillant sous l'effet du choc. Il repoussa les mains de sa compagne et fit un pas vers moi. J'essayai de me concentrer sur son visage, mais son torse musclé - que, pour ma défense, je n'avais jamais vu nu auparavant - me distrayait. Puis, alors que mes yeux voyageaient sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés, j'entendis la blonde rire doucement. Le rouge me monta aux joues lorsque je réalisai ce que je venais de faire. _Je viens de reluquer un étudiant. Seigneur, tuez-moi maintenant. _C'était trop.

"J-je suis d-désolée de vous avoir interrompus," bégayai-je en détournant les yeux avec honte.

"Non, attends, Bella!"

Je fis volte-face et me précipitai vers la porte, ignorant les mots d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas entendre ses excuses ou ses explications - elles ne signifiaient rien pour moi. Je savais ce que j'avais vu de mes propres yeux; Edward avait clairement été très 'occupé' avec sa visiteuse blonde et je n'avais absolument aucun désir de les interrompre. Je manquai de tomber sous le porche, aux pieds d'Alice qui s'était élancée jusqu'à moi à toute vitesse. Elle me fixa, horrifiée. Je passai à côté d'elle et descendis les marches aussi rapidement que possible.

"Bella!" m'appela Alice en se précipitant devant moi pour bloquer ma fuite, "ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il-" essaya-t-elle de m'expliquer rapidement.

"Est-ce que tu as vu que ça allait se passer?" chuchotai-je aussi doucement que possible, bien consciente du fait qu'Edward pourrait entendre chacun de mes mots.

"Oui, mais-" continua Alice. Je compris soudainement; ça devait être pour ça qu'elle m'avait crié de ne pas entrer dans la maison. Elle avait eu une vision de moi interrompant Edward et sa 'compagne' et avait voulu l'empêcher, mais pourquoi? Pour qu'elle puisse continuer à me dire qu'il m'aimait? Je sentis une vague de colère envers Alice. Comment osait-elle me mentir comme ça?

"Ecoute," l'interrompis-je. "Je m'en moque. Non sérieusement, Edward a parfaitement le droit de passer du temps avec qui il veut. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois y aller." Je la contournai et commençai à me diriger vers ma moto.

"Mais Bella!" Elle apparut à nouveau à mes côtés, avec une expression blessée sur le visage, "Tu as dit que tu resterais ce soir, tu as dit que tu voulais voir les autres!" Je ressentis une pointe de culpabilité sous mon embarras et ma colère.

"Je sais bien, mais... ben, je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je peux pas..." Je m'interrompis, incapable d'exprimer ma douleur. C'était juste si dur d'être en présence d'Edward et de savoir qu'il était heureux sans moi; ça me faisait si mal de voir qu'il avait été capable d'avancer dans sa vie alors que j'étais toujours aussi accro à lui que je l'étais à dix-huit ans. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, j'entendis une voix masculine m'appeler.

"Bella!" Alice et moi fîmes volte-face pour voir Carlisle sortir du garage et traverser l'allée couverte de neige. A quelques pas derrière lui se trouvais Jasper, qui fixait Alice avec intensité comme à leur habitude. Et derrière Jasper, je pouvais voir Edward, désormais intégralement vêtu, grimacer sous le porche en se faisant disputer par une Esme enragée. _Oh Seigneur,_ grimaçai-je, _ elle le dispute! Pour moi! Est-ce que ça pourrait devenir encore plus embarrassant?_ Mon rougissement s'assombrit alors que je me tournai pour faire face à Carlisle qui, à en juger par son expression imperturbable, n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer. Il écarta les bras pour m'accueillir mais je le vis jeter un coup d'oeil confus à mon visage rouge. "C'est formidable de te voir, Bella," me dit-il gentiment, "nous sommes enchantés que tu ais pu venir ce soir."

"Euh, merci Carlisle," dis-je mal à l'aise.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu resterais pour le dîner?"

"Oh," dis-je hâtivement, "oh, ce n'est pas important, c'est probablement un inconvénient pour vous. Je devrais rentrer." J'espérai qu'il accepterait, je voulais soudainement être aussi loin de la demeure des Cullen que possible.

"Pas du tout," dit grâcieusement Carlisle, "c'est un véritable plaisir de te voir ici. Aimerais-tu entrer te réchauffer? Il fait vraiment froid dehors." Je savais qu'il ne disait ça que pour mon bénéfice - les changements de température ne signifiaient rien pour les vampires. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je ne voulais pas me montrer malpolie, mais je ne voulais pas non plus aller à l'intérieur et assister à d'autres démonstrations d'affection entre Edward et sa blonde.

"Euh," dis-je en hésitant toujours. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Alice lancer un regard appuyé à Jasper et je me sentis immédiatement submergée par une vague de confiance calme. Je lui lançai un regard noir, mais il me fit juste un sourire d'excuse avant de renforcer son influence avec une dose d'émotion encore plus forte. J'essayai d'y résister sans succès pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, je soufflai, suffisamment intelligente pour admettre ma défaite. "Okay," dis-je doucement à Carlisle, "je suppose que quelques verres ne me feront pas de mal..."

"Excellent," rayonna-t-il. "Si tu veux bien-" il fut interrompu par un cri jubilatoire. Nous fîmes tous volte-face pour voir Emmett se précipiter hors de la maison par une des nombreuses portes vitrées.

"OUAIS! Bella est là!" cria-t-il joyeusement, en apparaissant à mes côtés en un instant pour me serrer de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

"Merci, Emmett," haletai-je, la poitrine écrasée par son étreinte, "c'est formidable de te revoir." Il me relâcha et me fit un large sourire.

"T'veux voir l'intérieur de la maison?"

"Euh, oui bien sûr," répondis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air aussi enthousiaste que possible. "Je te suis." Je le suivis à l'intérieur, les yeux fixés à plusieurs mètres de la silhouette aux cheveux cuivrés qui se tenait sous le porche. Ce n'était pas parce que je passais du temps avec sa famille que je devais m'intéresser à lui. Je le sentis faire un pas vers moi et murmurer mon nom lorsque je passai, mais je l'ignorai et continuai à avancer, la tête haute. Peut-être que si je prétendais que rien ne venait de se passer, alors le reste de la famille n'aurait pas à entendre parler de ma découverte embarrassante. Une fois que je fus entrée, je fus accueillie chaleureusement par Esme, qui semblait bien décidée à me faire me sentir aussi à l'aise que possible. Malheureusement, mon plan tomba à l'eau lorsque l'étrangère blonde entra dans la pièce.

"Oh," dit Emmett en lui jetant un coup d'oeil, "Bella, voici Tanya, c'est une bonne amie à nous, n'est-ce pas Edward?" Il se tourna vers son frère, souhaitant clairement l'inclure dans la conversation. Edward venait juste de rentrer discrètement, mais lorsqu'Emmett parla, il s'immobilisa et lui lança ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme un regard meurtrier. Emmett le regarda avec ahurissement. "Quoi?" demanda-t-il avec incrédulité, "j'ai juste dit que-"

"Emmett, tais-toi," ordonna rapidement Alice, ses yeux voyageant entre Edward et moi. Puis elle dit quelque chose bien trop rapidement pour que mes oreilles humaines puissent suivre, mais il était évident, à en juger par le ton de sa voi, qu'elle lui expliquait ce qui venait de se passer. Je gigotai, mal à l'aise et sentis mes joues s'enflammer lorsque tous les regards se posèrent sur moi et que l'atmosphère dans la pièce devint soudainement lourde. Personne ne parla, ils se contentèrent tous de me fixer intensément. Je ne croisai le regard de personne, ne souhaitant pas voir la pitié briller dans leurs yeux. _Merci Alice,_ songeai-je avec amertume, _comme si j'avais besoin d'encore plus de monde se sentant désolé pour moi. _Le silence dura encore quelques secondes pendant que j'essayai de trouver le moyen de changer de sujet. Cependant, à l'instant-même où j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler, je sentis quelque chose vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. C'était mon portable. Je le regardai avec surprise pendant quelques secondes; j'avais même oublié que je l'avais sur moi.

"Excusez-moi," dis-je à tout le monde, "je ferais mieux de prendre cet appel." Soulagée d'avoir une bonne raison d'échapper au silence étouffant de l'entrée, j'ouvris rapidement la porte en prenant bien garde de ne surtout pas effleurer Edward. Une fois dehors, j'ouvris le clapet de mon téléphone pour voir que j'avais cinq appels manqués. Je vérifiai le numéro et sentis mon estomac se serrer quand je vis le nom de Jacob s'afficher en majuscule. Pourquoi m'aurait-il appelé cinq fois? Etait-il possible qu'il _sache _que j'étais avec les Cullen? Mais non, c'était ridicule, comment pourrait-il bien le savoir? Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, à Forks, et même s'il avait de nombreux talents extraordinaires, il n'était pas voyant. En effaçant mes appels manqués, je m'aperçus que Jake m'avait aussi laissé un message vocal. Je composai le numéro de mon répondeur avec un mauvais préssentiment inexplicable m'étreignant le coeur. J'attendis impatiemment que le message d'accueil automatique m'informe de la date et de l'heure de mon message; Jacob m'avait appelé pendant que je roulais, pas étonnant que je n'ai rien entendu. Puis le message automatique toucha à sa fin et j'entendis un bip aigü suivi par la voix profonde de Jacob.

"Bella!" Je sus immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Jacob semblait paniqué et tendu; sa voix était rauque et il y avait de nombreux bruits de fond, ce qui fit que je dus me concentrer pour entendre ses mots suivants. "Bella, j'ai pas arrêté de t'appeler, bon sang t'es où? J'ai essayé de t'appeler sur ton fixe aussi, j'aime même essayé d'appeler l'école avant de me rappeler qu'on était samedi," me dit Jake avec animation. "Pourquoi tu n'es pas chez toi? Tu ne sors _jamais _le week-end, putain pourquoi t'as choisi ce week-end précisément?" Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque je réalisai à quel point il était en colère. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ Je n'arrivai pas à trouver ce qui aurait pu stresser Jacob suffisamment pour qu'il passe sa colère sur moi. Je me dirigeai vers le bord de la véranda et m'appuyai contre la barrière, en me forçant à rester calme. "Bella, je dois t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle- Quoi, Sam?" Soudainement, Jacob s'interrompit et sa voix s'éteignit, comme s'il avait éloigné le téléphone de son visage pour pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je tendis l'oreille encore plus pour entendre ce qu'il disait. "Ouais, je sais, je lui laisse juste un message...ben dis leur que c'est pas assez! Est-ce que je dois... non... ouais, sûr... okay, je serais là dans quelques minutes."

Il y eut une pause, puis la voix de Jake redevint plus forte et plus claire. "Hey Bella, c'est encore moi, je suis désolé pour ça- je devais parler à Sam. Ecoute, comme je te disais, quelque chose d'horrible est arrivé et je devais t'appeler pour te le dire. Je...ben, c'est...c'est pas bon." Il s'interrompit à nouveau et tout ce que j'entendis ce fut son souffle lourd. Il était plus court que d'habitude, comme à chaque fois qu'il était vraiment, vraiment inquiet. "Ouais, c'est pas génial, mais ne flippe pas parce que ça ne changera rien. Compris Bella? Ne panique pas, okay?" Il semblait essayer de se calmer autant que me calmer moi. Mes mains agrippèrent la rampe en bois si fort que je sentis des échardes commencer à s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Que s'était-il passé? Est-ce que quelqu'un était blessé? Billy? Carole? _Charlie?_ "Et... ah, merde, je ne voulais pas te dire ça par message," dit Jacob d'une voix tremblante avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, "Mais je savais que tu voudrais savoir. C'est... c'est Brady, Bells."

_Non._

Le monde disparut et fut remplaçé par un vide sidéral.

_Non. Seigneur, pitié, non._

Je sentis mon corps se tendre.

_Pas encore. Pitié, faite qu'il ne lui arrive rien d'autre._

J'avais à peine conscience du froid ou de la douleur dans ma main là où les échardes s'enfonçaient dans ma peau.

_Pas Brady,_ songeai-je désespérement. _Pitié,_ suppliai-je, _il a bien assez souffert._

Et ensuite: _J'ai bien assez souffert._

A travers mon choc et ma douleur, j'entendis les mots de Jacob continuer, comme s'il me parlait de très très loin. "Brady est malade, Bella," me dit-il d'une voix rauque, "il est vraiment, vraiment malade. Il a eu une crise cardiaque ce matin dans sa chambre et maintenant... main-maintenant, il est dans le coma et les docteurs ne savent pas... ils ne savent pas s'il va se réveiller. Je suis à l'hôpital avec la meute et les parents de Brady là." Il s'interrompit à nouveau et j'entendis une femme commencer à pleurer en fond sonore; je réalisai soudainement que mes propres yeux brûlaient. "S-Seigneur," dit Jacob d'une voix tremblante, "J- je suis désolé de t'appeler comme ça, je sais que ce n'est pas juste, tu ne peux rien y faire- bordel, t'es à Rochester pour l'amour de Dieu - mais j'ai pensé que tu devais savoir, je sais que _je _voudrais savoir si j'étais toi. Pas que ce soit ta faute, Bella, tu sais que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il aurait pu faire cette crise cardiaque même sans ce qui s'est passé cet été-là, donc ne-ne t'-t'en v-veux pas pour ça parce que je sais que c'est ce-ce que tu v-vas faire." Il perdait vraiment le contrôle maintenant. Je le savais au tremblement de savoix, à l'inflexion de ses voyelles et aux profondes inspirations qu'il prenait. Jacob, mon Jacob craquait. Il tombait en pièce de l'intérieur à cause de ce qui était arrivé à Brady, résultant de la monstruosité que j'avais causé six ans plus tôt - quelque chose qui, malgré ce que Jacob disait, aurait été évitable si je n'avais pas été aussi _stupide_. Brady ne serait jamais tombé malade si je n'avais pas...si je n'avais pas...

"Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais, que tu te sentes coupable," continua Jacob, en interrompant ainsi mes pensées, "c'est juste que je-" il s'interrompit à nouveau avant de se forcer à continuer, s'étranglant presque sur chaque mot, "c'est ju-juste que j'ai si...j'ai si _peur_, Bells. Je ne...veux pas...qu'il meurt." Mes larmes coulaient rapidement maintenant; je les sentais glisser sur mes joues et goutter dans mon cou. "Je dois retourner à l'intérieur pour parler aux docteurs; je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon portable dans l'hôpital. Je suis si désolé Bella, je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Au revoir." Le message toucha à sa fin. J'essayai immédiatement de rappeler Jacob, mais je n'eus aucune réponse; son téléphone était éteint. Je restai debout là, paralysée par la douleur alors que l'horreur de cette nouvelle m'étouffait. Des visions de cette nuit catastrophique d'il y a six ans, indésirables et pourtant terrifiantes de par leur intensité, me revinrent en tête. _Moi courant sans rien voir jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt de Forks et trébuchant douloureusement sur un tronc tombé au sol; Brady, dans son corps de loup, ses longues pattes tremblant d'une excitation craintive alors qu'il sautait devant moi pour me protéger, créant une barrière vivante entre mon agresseur et moi; un éclair d'orange brûlant et de dents blanches; l'odeur de la mort et de la vengeance et de la peur dans l'air alors que des cris de triomphe et des hurlements de douleur déchiraient le silence; des flaques de sang, si rouges, malgré la nouvelle lune traîtresse; une nuit d'un noir d'encre se transformant en ténèbres absolues alors que je perdais finalement connaissance..._

Je lâchai mon téléphone; il tomba avec un bruit sourd dans la neige alors que je tombais à genoux en enroulant mes bras autour de ma poitrine. _Il va mourir,_ me cria mon esprit, _Brady va mourir et c'est de ta faute. _Je sentis soudainement une douleur vive et en regardant mes mains, je réalisai que j'avais réussi à me couper sur la rampe en bois en tombant. Je les baissai et dans mon esprit fiévreux et embrumé par la douleur, ce ne fut pas mon sang qui tâcha la neige d'un blanc pur, mais celui de Brady; il coula librement de mon âme maudite comme la marque de mes péchés. Un sanglot s'arracha à ma gorge alors qu'un mot brûlait dans mon esprit.

_Meurtrière._

* * *

_Prochain chapitre : DES LOUPS-GAROUS!_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
